Au placard !
by Babydracky
Summary: NICOLINA & BABYDRACKY Romance Drago & Harry. Que se passe-t-il lorsque vous enfermez deux ennemis de toujours ensemble dans un tout petit placard tout étroit?
1. Chapitre I

Titre : **Au placard !**

Auteurs : Baby Dracky ! / Nicolina

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-17… Grande nouveauté pour Baby Dracky ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résum : Romance Drago/Harry ! Harry déambule seul un soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard , et là, il découvre une nouvelle pièce où l'attend un dangereux assaillant…

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Bonsoir à tous !!!!**

**Cela vous étonnera très certainement de me lire dans une nouvelle fic alors qu'il m'en reste encore deux en cours… Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, je continue bien à travailler sur ces deux projets et je rassure tout de suite ceux qui s'inquiéteraient, et je sais qu'il y en a, vu les mails ou les reviews que je reçois, ces fics seront mises à jour sous peu !!! Je suis actuellement en train de terminer le nouveau chapitre de « Joyeux Noël », et j'ai déjà commencé celui de « La Maison de L'Horreur » !!!**

**Soyez juste un peu patients avec moi, s'il vous plait !!! Je dispose de beaucoup de moins de temps de libre, et j'ai énormément à faire !!! Mais je ne vous oublie pas, et je n'abandonnerai jamais mes écrits !!! JAMAIS !!!**

**En attendant, j'avais vraiment très envie de commencer cette nouvelle fic pour deux raisons la première est que ça me permettait de me relancer dans l'écriture sans trop avoir à appréhender, et la seconde, qui est aussi la plus importante, et que j'avais très envie de me lancer dans un nouveau projet, projet de collaboration !!!**

**En effet, je vais écrire cette fic avec NICOLINA, une autre auteur de fics, généralement consacrées au pairing Harry/Drago !!! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez déjà NICOLINA, mais j'aime ce qu'elle écrit, et je l'envie de sa capacité à écrire tant de fics, mais surtout à le faire aussi rapidement !!! Quelle productivit !!! Soyez donc heureux, grâce à NICOLINA, je devrais très certainement écrire plus rapidement afin de pouvoir suivre son rythme !!! Nous écrirons chacune un chapitre sur deux, c'est-à-dire alternativement ! J'espère que cela ne vous posera pas trop de problèmes au niveau de la lecture, mais je trouvais ça très sympa de me lancer dans ce projet avec NICOLINA, qui est une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'était également un moyen de me remotiver et de tenter une nouvelle expérience, de me lancer un nouveau défi ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Sinon, vous aurez également remarqué que cette fic est classée P-17, et pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est un fait rarissime !!! ****Enjoy yourself Guys !!! J'espère que NICOLINA ne m'en voudra pas trop parce que ça n'était pas prévu au départ!!!**

**En attendant de vous relire dans mes prochaines mises en ligne, j'espère vous lire sous peu dans de « petites » reviews concernant cette fic !!! Cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir d'avoir vos opinions quant à ce premier chapitre… Pour le moment beaucoup de mystères, mais ils devraient s'élucider petit à petit dans les chapitres à venir !!! Merci de me laisser une petite review pour ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à encourager NICOLINA pour le deuxième…**

Au placard !

Encore une fois, il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école à des heures bien trop tardives pour respecter le couvre-feu de l'école, ou pour respecter une autre bonne douzaine de règlements soit dit en passant. Encore une fois, comme c'était le cas depuis quelques longues semaines, il déambulait _seul_ dans les longs corridors de ce vieux château écossais. Dans ces couloirs sombres, mais pourtant accueillants et rassurants. Cette nuit, à l'instar des quelques nuits précédentes, il faisait bon. Pas particulièrement chaud, mais bon. Ce qui était surprenant, mais surtout très rare, en ce début de mois de mars. Il semblait que le temps s'était calqué sur le bonheur récent qui était né dans ce château. Une idylle qui naissait, comme le printemps très prochain qui pointait timidement du bout du nez ! Tout comme les perce-neiges poussent courageusement et fièrement même en dépit de la neige qui les recouvre.

Parfois Harry se sentait vraiment comme ces perce-neiges, une fleur unique et seule, des pétales blancs opaques et indiscernables sur un fond hivernal, des pétales, résistants mais fragiles, toujours tournés timidement vers le sol. Pourtant, cette fleur était la première à s'ouvrir aux premières lueurs du printemps, c'était la seule à avoir la force et le courage de se lever fièrement au travers de ce duvet onctueux mais froid qu'était l'amas des tendres flocons de neige. Toutefois, Harry semblait être l'un des maillons faibles de cette myriade merveilleuse, lui seul ne semblait pas capable de forcer cette couche d'hiver qui semblait l'étouffer à toutes les saisons… Il pouvait faire face aux plus grandes tempêtes, aux plus puissants blizzards, mais il était tout à fait incapable de fleurir, de sentir le soleil réchauffer ses pétales fragiles, de sentir sa sève enrichie d'une eau fraîche et revigorante. Parfois, il suffoquait.  

Bien sûr, Harry était heureux de savoir ses amis les plus proches, ses deux acolytes de toujours, être si bien l'un avec l'autre. Et il l'était sincèrement et entièrement. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours été l'un des premiers à tout faire pour les voir un jour ensemble, pour les voir enfin en couple, comme il était si évident qu'ils le soient. Et enfin, un jour, après six longues années de faux semblants, de disputes moult et très variées, l'inavouable avait enfin été avou ! Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Hermione, n'en pouvant plus du courage légendaire de son « ami » roux, et de ses prises de risques quasi-inexistantes, avait pris les devants, et les choses s'étaient enfin clarifiées… A savoir que, même si le dernier mâle de la lignée des Weasley présent à Poudlard aurait souhaité réfléchir encore un peu, pour être réellement sûr de ces sentiments et de lui-même, il n'aurait eu son mot à dire… Ne lui restait plus qu'à acquiescer bien gentiment et bien sagement ! Il était de notoriété publique que l'on refusait rarement quelque chose à Miss Granger lorsque celle-ci avait une idée fixe en tête ! Voire rien ! Et Ron ne lui refusait clairement rien, ou ne pouvait décemment le faire ! 

Harry sourit à cette image de Hermione en furie se jetant sur ce pauvre « petit » Gryffondor sans défense ! Bien sûr, il était clair que Ron était fou amoureux de la petite brune, et qu'il faisait tout pour répondre à ses moindres caprices, même s'il se montrait parfois très maladroit pour exprimer ses sentiments. Voire maladroit dans ses gestes… Il avait été plus habile à ses premiers entraînements de Quidditch que dans ses premiers jours de relations avec son amie de toujours… 

Il formait un très beau couple, et Harry était heureux de voir leur bonheur si sincèrement et ouvertement affiché, ou comme le disait leur _si _charmant camarade de Serpentard, Monsieur Drago Malefoy, « Je-suis-ecoeuré-à-la-moindre-vue-de-quelqu'un-d'heureux ! », _« Si ignoblement et répugnément collés l'un à l'autre telle une ventouse à son évier débordant de bourbe ! »_

« Quelle fouine ! », se rembrunit Harry. Toujours les mots pour blesser ou pour rabaisser les autres ! A croire que les mots blessants et tranchants étaient les seuls à trouver le chemin le plus direct pour sortir de sa bouche, que ces insultes crues étaient le seul mode de communication qu'il se donnait la peine d'utiliser ! Il en usait d'ailleurs fréquemment, expertement et sans modération aucune… Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout Malefoy, Harry devait au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité, son don à trouver les mots justes pour blesser les gens au plus profond de leur âme, et les insulter sans vergogne !

Harry ne comptait même plus les réflexions que Malefoy se donnait à joie de distribuer allègrement et généreusement à ses amis lorsqu'ils venaient à les croiser… S'il était aussi _compatissant_ envers les pauvres et les démunis, il n'y aurait plus de famine dans le monde à l'heure actuelle, pensa Harry, plus sarcastique que jamais.  

Les réflexions qui avaient particulièrement marqué Harry étaient les plus récentes. A croire que plus le temps passait, plus Malefoy se bonifiait, et qu'il réussissait à innover avec brio ses sarcasmes, les rendant à chaque nouvelle esclandre plus mordants.

« Weasley, cesse de chercher les amygdales de Ganger en public, la vue seule de cet acte profane pourrait en tuer plus d'un ! Sans parler des bruitages qu'il voudrait mieux ne jamais avoir à entendre avant un repas ! Déjà qu'ils étaient difficile de vous regarder avant, vu le physique que vous véhiculez, mais là, ça devient hautement insupportable et clairement invivable ! Heureusement que **ma** bonne éducation me prévient de rendre mon déjeuner sur mes chaussures dernier cri ! »

« Weasley et Granger !!! Je peux comprendre que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne soit pas au courant de certains faits, vu son éducation primitive, mais Weasley, franchement, n' il y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens pour se brosser les dents que de participer à un échange aussi matinal et aussi répugnant de substance liquide buccale ! Vous n'avez donc reçu aucune notion de l'hygiène bucco-dentaire, mais surtout le moindre respect pour les gens fragiles de l'estomac, surtout de si bon matin… ? »

« Weasley !!! Si à chaque fois que tu mettais ta langue dans le gosier de Granger tu recevais un petit Gallion, tu serais riche maintenant ! »

« Merci Merlin que ces deux-là n'appartiennent pas à l'espèce des escargots et qu'ils ne soient, a priori, pas capables de se reproduire grâce à la combinaison visqueuse de leur deux salives ! Il y a déjà suffisamment de Belettes sur cette planète ! »

Bien sûr, Harry serait prêt à défendre ses amis jusqu'à la mort, même si lui-même devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il surprenait ses amis en plein « débat », ses débats étaient si fréquents et si tumultueux qu'il essayait de les déranger le moins possible tant il était embarrassé et sans mots à la hauteur de ce qu'il surprenait …

C'est pourquoi, il déambulait _seul _le soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

Lui, pauvre âme en peine, n'avait personne avec qui partager ses joies et ses peines, et encore moins quelqu'un qui serait prêt à se lancer dans de grands « débats » en sa compagnie… 

Alors que Harry ruminait ses sombres pensées dans ces sombres couloirs, une lueur rosée attira son attention. Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là. Bien que très peu fréquenté par la majeur partie des élèves, Harry y passait assez fréquemment, c'est-à-dire, au moins deux fois par semaine quand il devait se rendre à ses cours de Potions. Etant toujours en retard d'un bon quart d'heure à ce cours qui le passionnait tant, il avait vite fait de trouver un raccourci, et ce raccourci était en grande partie réalisable grâce à ce couloir du quatrième étage, qui lui permettait d'aboutir dans les sous-sols du château en moins de cinq minutes. Tout cela était rendu possible grâce à une trappe cachée sous un meuble purement décoratif et facilement amovible qui donnait sur un énorme toboggan, qui le déposait en douceur à à peine quelques mètres de la « salle » de classe.    

Et pourtant, bien qu'il ait l'habitude de déambuler dans ce couloir, il n'avait jamais remarqué cette manifestation de lumière, ni ici, ni ailleurs dans le château. C'était une douce lueur rosée qui semblait émaner d'une tapisserie suspendue à quelques pas de lui. C'était une magnifique tapisserie brodée avec grand soin, dans les teintes automnales, représentant Morgane LeFay. De nombreux fils dorés venaient se mêler avec harmonie aux couleurs choisies par l'artiste pour immortaliser la célèbre fée d'Avalon, ils encadraient le chef-d'œuvre à chaque extrémité, mais venaient également élégamment se perdre dans la chevelure fauve et flamboyante, rehaussant le regard envoûtant, amplifiant l'éclat magique qui y vibrait, rendant cette femme encore plus inquiétante aux yeux de ceux qui auraient pris la peine de la fixer au moins un court instant.

Harry se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette lumière qui émanait de la tapisserie, cette lumière chaude qui encadrait le visage de Morgan, la rendant quasi-palpable, quasi-vivante. Il avait l'impression de voir la tapisserie onduler sous ses yeux. Il ne savait que faire ou que penser, mais bien vite, il se rendit compte, pour son plus grand désarroi, qu'il avait, en fait, tout simplement complètement cessé de penser depuis quelques instants et que ses pas l'avait mené malgré lui à la tapisserie.

De plus près, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence de la force et de la grande beauté que dégageait cette femme, même si elle n'était présente en ces lieux que grâce aux points de croix qui avaient su peindre ses traits à la perfection. Mais Harry, en y prêtant un peu plus attention, constata également autre chose… La lumière n'émanait pas de la tapisserie elle-même, mais de sous la tapisserie. Cette lumière n'était pas clairement visible, et ressemblait plus à un léger brouillard sucré. 

Harry sentait sa curiosité piquée à vif, il avait envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait sous cette tapisserie. Plus de six ans déjà qu'il parcourait ce château de jour comme de nuit, qu'il y découvrait des choses surprenantes, mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours aussi surpris et envoûté lorsque s' « imposait » à lui un nouveau mystère, mystère qu'il lui fallait, bien sûr, à tout prix résoudre, ou tout du moins éclaircir.

Il savait bien que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, et pas des moindres, mais que faire ?, c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était, à maintes reprises, retrouvé dans des situations très risquées car il n'avait su retenir cette « foutue » curiosité, celle-ci même, qui le mettait à présent à rude épreuve. Mais il savait clairement, avant même de faire le moindre geste, qu'il succomberait à la tentation de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous cette tapisserie.

Prudemment, il s'empara d'un des pans de la tapisserie, en se disant qu'après tout, le directeur ne pourrait décemment pas laisser quelque chose de « dangereux » au sein de cette école afin de ne pas mettre ses élèves en danger, et que « logiquement » il ne risquait rien a jeter un œil. Puis, un petit flash lui rappela sa première année et sa rencontre du troisième type avec Touffu, puis sa deuxième année avec son altercation avec le Basilic… Il jugea alors plus intelligent et plus sûr de sortir sa baguette, juste au cas o

Alors qu'il soulevait « enfin » le pan de la tapisserie qu'il tenait en main, il vit une petite porte en bois se dessiner sur le mur. C'était une jolie petite porte, très bien ouvragée, qui semblait dater du 17ème siècle, vu les ornementures qui y étaient ciselées. Elle semblait être faite d'un bois solide mais fin. La lueur rosée se diffusait clairement et nettement dans les interstices de la porte, et l'origine du foyer devait se trouver sans nulle doute de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Alors que Harry réfléchissait patiemment quant aux choix qui se présentaient à lui, les souvenirs de ses « folles » années à Poudlard l'ayant quelque peu refroidi, il entendit un léger grincement, et la porte s'entrouvrit lentement sous ses yeux.

Il fixa quelques instants cette porte béante, puis ayant laissé son regard vagabonder sur l'embrasure et n'y ayant rien détecté de suspect, ne s'étant pas _encore_ fait agresser par une quelconque créature qui se serait jeté sur lui, il entreprit de pénétrer dans cette pièce, ce couloir, ou « le » quoi que ce soit sur lequel cette porte donnait.

Pris d'un élan de courage, propre aux Gryffondor et plus particulièrement au « grand » Harry Potter, il se décida à pénétrer dans cette « pièce ». Il venait à peine d'en franchir le seuil que la porte se referma brusquement derrière lui, ne lui laissant plus que pour seul éclairage la faible lueur rosée qu'il l'avait attiré dans cet endroit. Le « brouillard » l'entourait totalement à présent, lui donnant l'impression d'être au cœur d'une grosse Barbamerlin bien fournie. Heureusement, Harry raffolait de la Barbamerlin, et tous ses amis savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser trop longtemps seul, en tête-à-tête, avec des confiseries, car il ne savait absolument pas leur résister, tout comme il ne savait pas s'arrêter de s'en empiffrer avant de souffrir d'une bonne indigestion ! Les bonbons c'était son péché mignon !

« Lumos », tenta Harry.

N'ayant absolument pas obtenu le résultat escompté, c'est-à-dire l'éclairage de l'endroit dans lequel il se tenait grâce à l'apparition au bout de sa baguette d'une lueur plus forte que celle qui l'entourait, Harry réitéra son sort. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises, puis après tout autant d'échecs, il se dit qu'il avait, soit perdu la main même pour les sorts les plus simples qui soient, soit, qu'il était en un lieu où la magie ne pouvait être utilisée.

Cette dernière idée, qui lui semblait l'explication la plus plausible, l'incita à revenir sur ses pas afin de sortir de ce « bordel » dans lequel il venait très certainement à nouveau de se fourrer ! A peine eut-il posé la main sur le battant de la porte par laquelle il était entré, que celle-ci disparut d'un coup… Comme par magie…

Là, il était bel et bien dans de beaux draps ! Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il même plus ? Pourquoi cela ne le paniquait-il pas davantage ? Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours lui arriver à lui ?

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses à se bousiller les poings sur ce vieux mur, et de renforts de coups d'épaule qui lui vaudrait très certainement un froissement musculaire, tant le mur semblait s'être épaissi comme une éponge pleine d'eau, et s'être durcit comme le croûton d'un pain bien rassis… Harry s'avoua vaincu et déclara fort-fait ! Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de sortir par la porte par laquelle il était entré, cela ne lui laissait pas d'autre possibilité que de visiter la « pièce » dans laquelle il se trouvait dans le but de trouver une autre issue… 

_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici…_ se dit Harry assez confiant.

Dans ce genre de contextes Harry pouvait se montrer d'une logique implacable, frôlant parfois le ridicule… Le cours de ses pensées lui clamait actuellement que s'il y avait un moyen d'entrer dans une pièce, il y avait obligatoirement un moyen d'en sortir !

Il se retourna alors vivement dans le but d'explorer cette nouvelle « pièce », qu'il venait à peine de découvrir et qui le mettait déjà dans le pétrin, décidé à trouver un moyen quelconque de sortir et de retourner bien vite à son dortoir.

Alors qu'il venait de faire une grande enjambé, il percuta violemment ce qui sembla être un mur. Un peu sonné, il se massa doucement le front, certain qu'il aurait, le lendemain matin, une jolie bosse à ajouter à son actif. Il ne comptait plus les bleus et les blessures dont il héritait à longueur de journée… Ciel qu'il pouvait être maladroit ! Mais sa maladresse mise à part, qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de créer une entrée qui donnait directement sur un mur ???

Avançant à tâtons, palpant lentement ce qui l'entourait, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'il avait, tout d'abord, pris pour une pièce, n'était autre qu'une sorte de… placard. Tout à fait le genre d'endroits qui aurait plu à Rusard, se dit-il alors qu'il constatait qu'il était entouré de murs vides de tous côtés, et que rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pouce… Heureusement qu'il avait été habitué à dormir dans son petit placard durant les onze premières années de son enfance, car il aurait très certainement pu risquer une crise de claustrophobie tant les murs étaient étroits, et la pièce peu éclairée…

Alors qu'il se demandait vraiment de plus en plus sérieusement, et de plus en plus inquiet, ce qu'il allait pouvoir tenter de nouveau et d'ingénieux pour se sortir de l Harry pris conscience du fait que la petite lumière rosée était particulièrement concentrée sous ses paumes, qui étaient elles-mêmes collées à la paroi face à lui. A cette endroit la lumière se faisait plus pâle, plus lumineuse, quasiment blanche.

De nouveau, il laissa ses mains glisser le long de ce mur, et fut surpris de le découvrir beaucoup plus mou qu'il ne lui avait paru au premier touché. Il lui semblait que ses mains pouvaient légèrement s'enfoncer dans la pierre, laissant des empreintes là où elles se posaient. C'était comme poser ses doigts sur de la terre humide et sableuse…

Puis, tout à coup, le mur se mit à vibrer… Une sensation inattendue, surprenante, mais pas désagréable. Harry sentait des ondes lui traverser les doigts et remonter lentement le long de ses bras pour se nicher au creux de ses épaules. Il se sentit relaxé, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis fort longtemps, et se laissa aller à ce massage inattendu. Le mur se faisait de plus en plus mouvant, et bientôt, il lui fut même possible de discerner de petites vagues naissantes à la surface des pierres… Le mur semblait en quelque sorte se liquéfier sous ses yeux ébahis…

Sous le mouvement des vagues de pierre, il lui était possible de voir naître une belle écume blanchâtre, qui laissa rapidement place à une étendue turquoise, sans ombre, sans tâche, sans la moindre imperfection… 

Harry se sentait flotter… 

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie brusquement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui saisirent les mains. Il sursauta violemment et ouvrant les yeux, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir clos jusqu'alors, bercé par l'immensité de la beauté turquoise, il vit deux mains face à lui.

Harry était comme hypnotisé. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Deux mains étaient apparues sous ses yeux comme sorties de nulle part, deux paumes venaient de se coller contre ses paumes, et il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur s'en dégager. 

Ces deux mains étaient définitivement humaines et semblaient quelque peu plus grandes que les siennes et les doigts, de longs doigts fins et gracieux, se mêlèrent habilement aux siens.

Alors que Harry observait ce spectacle, comme un spectateur extérieur à la scène, sans oser moufeter ou même bouger, le noir s'installa. Il ne voyait même pas le bout de son nez, et même ses lunettes lui étaient inutiles dans cette obscurité soudaine, mais surtout, totale.

Harry se tenait là, dans ce placard étroit, _seul_, dans le noir le plus complet avec pour seule compagnie une paire de mains non identifiées et clairement non familières. Pourtant, cette paire de mains était chaude, douce, accueillante et réconfortante.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était rare qu'il se retrouve dans une situation face à laquelle il ne savait réagir, mais là, il ne savait vraiment pas… Engager la conversation avec cette paire de mains lui semblait la dernière chose à faire… Il se tenait alors là, debout, immobile, le souffle court. Il avait du mal à respirer, mais il ne savait plus si ce trouble de la respiration était dû à l'étroitesse des lieux ou la promiscuité d'un corps qu'il devinait maintenant très proche du sien. Un corps, qui comme les mains qui lui appartenaient, dégageait une chaleur qui aurait pu être presque palpable dans la fraîcheur de ce placard. Mais plus que la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps et se diffusait dans ce lieu étroit, Harry pouvait deviner une respiration non loin de lui, une respiration régulière, qui loin de régulariser les battements de son cœur, ne faisait qu'en accélérer la course !

Puis, tout à coup, il sentit à nouveau ces mains se mouvoir, pas tant les mains, en fait, que les doigts. Ces doigts mêlés aux siens resserrèrent quelque peu leur étreinte, et son cœur manqua immanquablement un battement… Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ces mains inconnues et pourtant si accueillantes, et la personne à qui elles appartenaient prit clairement cela pour une invitation, ou tout du moins pour un acquiescement tacite, et entreprit de faire plus ample connaissance. Pour se faire, elle laissa ses pouces caresser tendrement les pouces qu'elle tenait fermement, mais pas moins précautionneusement, entre ses doigts… Le cœur de Harry manqua un deuxième battement et sa respiration se fit encore plus difficile et beaucoup plus saccadée… 

Les pouces se firent plus curieux, et se glissèrent le long de ses pouces, pour descendre lentement et langoureusement jusqu'aux poignets, où ils cajolèrent longuement les veines et les artères, zone particulièrement érogène, où ils devaient très certainement sentir un pou tout à fait irrégulier et beaucoup trop rapide pour un homme qui ne participait actuellement à aucun marathon… Puis ils se firent plus aventureux et vinrent se perdre dans le creux de la paume, endroit si sensible et si personnel…

Harry ne put réprimer un frisson, frisson qui parcourut toute son épine dorsale pour venir se perdre le long de sa nuque sans avoir omis de provoquer certains dommages au niveau de son cerveau qui semblait à présent atrophié. Sa respiration se coupa brièvement et il crut qu'il allait défaillir tant l'oxygène semblait s'être soudainement raréfi ! Il lui fallait de l'air, de l'oxygène, et vite.

Comme si son bourreau avait pu entendre les cris de son âme en peine, une paire de lèvres vint effleurer un court instant les siennes assoiffées, y laissant une fraîcheur inespérée…

Harry fut convaincu à cet instant que le paradis devait ressembler à peu de chose près à cela… A cette légère brise qui venait de souffler sur sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose de plus exquis… Bref, mais exquis…

Son assaillant s'était reculé, mais si peu que Harry pouvait toujours sentir son haleine fraîche balayer ses lèvres entrouvertes et venir se perdre par rafales dans le fond de sa gorge. Il respirait de nouveau. Il inspira encore une fois, cette fois-ci encore plus goulûment, essayant d'attirer en lui le plus de cette brise qu'il pouvait, de la perdre dans ses poumons, au plus profond de son être. Sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en soit véritablement rendu compte s'était ouverte, assoiffée, pour accueillir ce souffle nouveau, mais si revivifiant, ce souffle si particulier, ce souffle unique. Sans en être conscient, Harry s'était rapproché de son assaillant, prenant sans retenu ce que ce dernier laissait échapper entre ses lèvres, cette partie de lui qu'il ne pouvait garder à jamais et que Harry voulait avoir pour lui seul. Se faisant, son souffle chaud, qui naissait par intermittence au commissure de ses narines, se mêlait à celui de la personne qui possédait des mains si expertes et un souffle si…vivant.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne la portée de ses actes, c'est avide qu'il accueillit à nouveau ces lèvres, qui étaient venues encore une fois à la rencontre des siennes. La pression était un peu plus forte que lors du premier contact, mais pas moins désagréable. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ces lèvres étaient douces douces, lisses et fraîches comme un diamant pur finement ciselé. Cette richesse, cette pureté, était à présent à lui !

La bouche toujours ouverte, il sentit cette douceur se refermer sur sa lèvre inférieure dans un baiser toujours tendre, toujours chaste. Alors qu'il était prisonnier de ces lèvres, emprisonné par cette bouche, il referma lentement la sienne, laissant sa lèvre supérieure se refermer sur celle de son assaillant.

Bien que son « baiser » avec Cho ait été plus poussé, plus « humide » que celui-ci, il n'y avait rien de comparable ! Il n'avait absolument pas ressenti la même chose… Il avait l'impression qu'un courant continu le traversait de part en part, et il se sentait trembler jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Il était heureux en cet instant de pouvoir se retenir à quelque chose de stable et de fort, en l'occurrence aux mains de son assaillant, pour ne pas se laisser aller, pour ne pas défaillir ! Il était convaincu que son assaillant pouvait sentir jusqu'au moindre tremblement de son corps tant ce dernier ne semblait plus répondre aux ordres de stabilité lancer en détresse par son cerveau ! Apparemment, ce soir, ses connexions nerveuses ne s'étaient pas particulièrement bien effectuées, et la liaison entre son cerveau et le reste de son corps ne semblait pas être faite. Il ne pensait pas. Il ne pensait plus !

Alors qu'il se laissait fondre entre ces lèvres et entre ces doigts, il sentit un vent froid s'abattre sur sa nuque et le percer jusque dans ses os, et il se sentit éjecté en arrière. Ayant perdu cette chaleur et ce souffle salvateur, Harry se sentit plus lésé que jamais. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il été séparé si brusquement de son sauveur ? Pourquoi l'avait-on arraché à ces bras salvateurs ?

Il était de nouveau _seul _dans ce petit placard, petit placard plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors… Il faisait noir, si noir… Il était plus perdu que jamais…

Alors que la solitude s'emparait violemment de lui, plus férocement qu'elle ne s'était imposée jusqu'à cette nuit, il entendit un petit déclic derrière lui qui lui signifia que la porte venait à nouveau de s'ouvrir afin de le laisser sortir, afin de le libérer… 

Quelle ironie du sort… Il venait d'être libéré, alors que la seule chose qu'il désirât en cet instant était d'être prisonnier, prisonnier de ces doigts, prisonnier de ces lèvres, prisonnier de ce souffle, prisonnier de cet être…

Après un temps qui aurait pu être une éternité ou quelques secondes à peine, il se décida à sortir de cette contemplation stérile et à rejoindre la haute Tour des Gryffondor, qui plus que jamais, ne lui semblerait ouvrir un quelconque nouvel horizon au petit matin, s'il ne lui était plus jamais donné de tenir ces mains étroitement serrées dans les siennes. Plus jamais il ne pourrait refaire surface s'il ne lui ait été pas donné d'être oxygéné à nouveau par ces lèvres, plus jamais…

Alors qu'il se retournait une dernière fois vers ce placard où été né, et où avait péri tout aussi vite, un nouvel espoir, il croisa le regard de Morgane, et il lui sembla que cette dernière lui sourit d'un air entendu. Il détourna rapidement le regard, mal à l'aise, et s'enfonça dans les corridors qui commençaient à bleuir exposés à la lumière matinale.

Voil !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre, premier d'une nouvelle histoire, vous aura plus, mais surtout qu'il vous aura donné l'envie de lire les suivants !!! Je sais qu'il est un peu bizarre, mais je le sentais bien comme ça…

**Par contre, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de le relire vraiment, alors je tenais réellement à m'excuser !!! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !!! Mais ne m'abandonnez pas !!!  Votre soutien est réellement très important pour moi !!!**

**Bisous tout plein, et à bientôt !!!!**

**Baby Dracky !**


	2. Chapitre II

**Au placard**

Auteur: BabyDracky/Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash **(Relations entre hommes, sortez d'ici si vous n'aimez pas) **Fic classée** PG17.**

Disclamers: L'œuvre de « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme JK Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques à cet univers !

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: Ne paniquez pas de ne pas voir la même mise en pages, c'est normal. C'est moi, Nicolina, qui ai écrit le chapitre qui suit.

Je suis plutôt contente de faire cette fic avec BabyDracky, j'avoue que je suis bien motivée. Il faut dire que BabyDracky est une très grande auteur et ses fics son magnifiques, alors je n'allais certainement pas refuser de faire cette fic avec elle.

Pour ceux qui voudraient le savoir, notre fic sera « updatée » tous les samedis, sauf si on des  problèmes, ou qu'on a pas le temps. Eh oui, on est pas toujours en train d'écrire, mais on fait de notre mieux.

Bon, je pense que j'ai terminé. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour nous encourager.

Bonne lecture à tous. ^^ 

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire ce premier chapitre, et surtout ceux qui ont gentiment pris le temps de nous laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir, surtout lorsque l'ont commence une nouvelle histoire !!!! Merci !!!!!!! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant et que vous apprécierez le travail que nous faisons, NICOLINA et moi !!!! Bisous tout plein !!!!**

**Paradise Nightwish**** : **Non, malheureusement pour Harry, nous parlons bien ici d' « ébats » et non de « débats »… Le pauvre…Heureuse de savoir que le premier chapitre t'ait plu, et je suis sûre que Nicolina ne te décevra pas avec cette suite !!! J'ai entendu parler de cette jeune fille de par Nicolina… Je préfère ne pas y porter attention… Bisous !!!!

**Celine.s**** : **Merci d'être venue me lire sur cette nouvelle fic !!! C'est gentil tous ces compliments !!!! Je suis flattée !!! Alors comme ça tu avais l'impression d'être dans ce tout petit placard toi aussi… C'est sûr que ça ne me dérangerait pas de m'y retrouver avec Drago… Tu comprendras le pourquoi du « rejet » dans le chapitre qui suit !!! Oui !!! C'est au tour de Nicolina !!! Tu vas aimer !!! Bien sûr, tu peux nous dire « tu » !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente de te relire sur cette fic !!! Je suis heureuse que tu aies eu l'impression que toutes les descriptions étaient réalistes, c'est très importants pour moi !!! Ah !!! Imagine que les mains aient été à Dobby !!! Là, il pourrait se tirer une balle !!!! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Morgane également !!! En fait, beaucoup de gens la considère comme « méchante », mais dans les récits, elle n'est pas décrite comme méchante généralement, elle est plutôt sans pitié… Mais, en général, elle ne s'en prend pas à quelqu'un sans raison, raison fondée ou non… Bisous !!!!

**Onarluca**** : **Chalut toi !!! Merci d'être venue lire cette nouvelle fic !!! Heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu… J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite… Je parle de mon prochain chapitre bien sûr, et non pas de celui de Nicolina qui est super !!! Bisous !!!

**Sarah Lavana**** : **Salut toi !!! Je suis très contente de savoir que cette fic te plait !!! C'est important pour nous !!! J'espère que tu continueras à nous lire, et à nous donner de tes nouvelles !!! Bisous !!!

**Gaia666**** : **Hi there !!! Merci de ta review!!! Toujours contente de te lire !!! j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !!! Bisous !!! 

**Frite12**** : **Chalut ma p'tite frite douzième du nom !!! Contente de te lire à nouveau !!! Je suis ravie de savoir que cette nouvelle fic te plait !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour le rythme de publication lorsque c'est au tour de Nicolina de mettre son chapitre en ligne… Elle est très douée et très rapide… ce qui est loin d'être mon cas… Mais j'ai au moins le mérite de le reconnaître… T_____T C'est vrai ??? Tu as fait un dessin inspiré de ma fic « LMDLH » ???? Mais tu me flattes grandement l !!!! Je suis toute émue !!! Bien sûr que je veux le voir !!!! Ne te fais pas de soucis… J'aime beaucoup les dessins style manga !!! Et puis, si ça te dit, je suis en train de travailler sur mon site, et ça me ferait plaisir de publier ton dessin !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Black Esper**** : **Coucou toi, petite timide !!! Merci beaucoup d'être venue lire cette fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir !!! Eh bien… Ton fiancé aura au moins eu la grâce de m'être reconnaissant pour le câlin bonus !!! ) Ne te fais pas de soucis, la suite sera plus qu'alléchante !!! Tu peux me faire confiance !!! Sinon, bonne nouvelle, je suis en train de terminer mon nouveau chapitre de JN !!! Bisous tout plein à ma « petite fan » !!!

**Laurie**** : **Coucou toi !!! Eh oui… On ne se refait pas… Toujours le même couple… Par contre c'est une Drago/Harry !!! Normalement nous publierons toutes les semaines !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, la suite de LMDLH ne devrait plus trop tarder… Bisous !!!

**Samantha Malfoy**** : **C'est gentil à toi de me faire tant de compliments !!! Ils me font vraiment très plaisir !!! J'espère faire une suite qui ne te décevra pas !!! Voici la suite… Merci qui ??? Merci Nicolina !!! Bisous !!!

**Lily Ewans/Potter**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! J'espère que tu continueras à nous lire et à nous envoyer des reviews aussi enthousiastes !!! Bisous !!!

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, ma grande !!! Ca fait plaisir de te relire sur cette nouvelle fic !!! Pour la suite, tu peux toujours faire confiance à Nicolina, en ce qui me concerne, c'est un peu plus complexe… Mais je ferai de mon mieux !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Nymia**** : **Ne te fais pas de soucis, ta review n'est pas si courte !!! Et puis, c'est déjà très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de nous en laisser une !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que le premier chapitre t'ait plu !!! J'espère que tu continueras à nous lire !!! Bisous !!!

**Imoen**** : **Coucou toi !!! Ca faisait un baille !!! Je suis bien contente de te lire !!! C'est gentil à toi d'être venue lire cette nouvelle fic !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir !!! Eh oui… C'est une NC-17… Je me surprends moi-même parfois… Mais je la sentais bien comme ça… On verra bien si ça plait !!! Bisous tout plein !!! J'espère te relire bientôt !!! Bisous !!!!

**Blaise le poussin masqu ****: **Salut vous deux !!!! Contente de vous lire sur cette nouvelle fic !!! Bien sûr que je continue mes autres fics !!! J'y tiens, moi !!! Je suis heureuse de vous savoir aussi enthousiastes quant à cette nouvelle fic !!! On va faire de notre mieux !!! Je préfère utiliser l'impersonnel, je me sentirai moins visée si je suis trop nulle… Hum… Euh… Non… C'est Viviane qui a emprisonné Merlin pour le garder éternellement auprès d'elle et afin de ne jamais avoir à perdre ses talents de magicienne… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Henna-himutsu**** : **Salut toi !!! Contente de te relire pour cette nouvelle fic !!! Bouh… ne sois pas vilaine… je sais que je suis lente pour « updater », mais tout de même, je ne vous oublie pas !!! Jamais !!! Drago ??? Jaloux de Ron et Hermione ??? Je ne crois pas, non… Je pense qu'il les trouve juste réellement répugnants !!! Bisous !!!

**Marymoon**** : **Enchantée !!!! Merci beaucoup de ton adorable review !!!! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir !!! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, c'est vraiment très flatteur ce que tu dis !!! Tu ne devrais pas dire ça concernant tes fics, le plus important est d'aimer écrire !!! Surtout continue !!! Nous, on se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre !!!! Bisous !!!

**Shinia Marina**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de ta review !!! J'espère vraiment que tu continueras à lire cette fic !!! Bisous !!!!

**Babe**** : **Hum… Apparemment ce placard attire beaucoup de monde… Faudrait éviter d'y aller à plusieurs quand même… Ca pourrait devenir bien dégoûtant !!!! Non, non… C'est bien « ébats », et non « débats » !!!! Pauvre Harry… Je n'aime pas du tout Cho, alors il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle apparaisse beaucoup dans mes histoires !!! Ouah… C'est moi qui t'ai découvrir le Yaoi… ? Désolée… Je suis vraiment très contente que tu sois venue lire cette nouvelle fic !!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que les autres !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Bonne lecture et laissez-vous aller à ce nouveau chapitre écrit par notre adorable NICOLINA !!!!!!!!!!!! Bisous tout plein à toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**     

Au placard !

Chapitre 2

Il s'était retrouvé une fois de plus dans cet endroit. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas réellement prévu d'y faire une rencontre. Ce n'était pas son but premier mais après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Drago s'était retrouvé la veille à jouer le tendre, dans un des placards qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois explorés avec d'autres filles. Habituellement, les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient dans ce genre d'endroits savaient pourquoi elles y étaient. Pourtant, quand Drago était entré, celle qui était présente n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle y faisait ou plutôt semblait débutante.

Drago avait donc pris l'initiative de lui faire découvrir ce que pouvait renfermer ce genre d'endroits. Il avait tout d'abord hésité mais voyant qu'aucun mouvement n'avait été fait par l'autre, il s'était décidé à jouer les séducteurs même s'il ne voyait pas qui était devant lui. Il ne voyait que ses mains, recouvertes d'une lumière rose pâle et c'était suffisant pour qu'il aille à sa rencontre. Dire qu'il n'était entré dans ce placard que pour faire une blague et à ce moment précis, il se retrouvait à embrasser une fille.

Peu lui importait à vrai dire. Il avait l'habitude. Parfois, il savait qui était dans le placard et évitait alors d'y retourner la fois suivante. Il n'était pas du genre à s'engager pour deux tours avec la même personne. Peut-être le faisait-il inconsciemment, après tout, il ne voyait pas toujours la personne avec qui il était. Mais il savait que s'il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience avec une fille qui lui avait déplu, il lui suffisait juste de ne pas aller au rendez-vous suivant.

Pour le moment, il ne s'en faisait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il y retournerait. Si la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée était encore une débutante, il était fort possible qu'elle ne connaisse pas le système. Drago s'assit lentement à la table des Serpentard, repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans ce placard. Il avait aimé lui toucher les mains. Il savait que sa compagne du moment avait aimé aussi. Drago se sentait plutôt fier de lui. Aucune fille jusqu'à présent ne lui avait résisté et celle-ci n'avait pas dérogé à la règle.

Drago l'avait senti assez naïve. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Drago l'avait senti frissonner sous ses caresses et quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait pu en être certain. Elle avait été maladroite mais c'était pour lui un bon signe. Il avait tout de même regretté de ne pouvoir continuer. Il aurait voulu aller un peu plus loin dans l'exploration de son corps, de ses lèvres. Mais malheureusement, tout c'était arrêté et Drago avait dû partir.

Le Serpentard dévisageait toutes les tables, cherchant à savoir qui était la jeune fille avec qui il avait été la nuit dernière. Bien que ce genre de détails ne soit pas important, il avait envie de le savoir. La douceur de ses mains était encore présente dans sa mémoire. Il aurait préféré l'oublier. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de s'attacher à ce genre de choses. En fait, c'était juste pour savoir. Oui, c'est ça, il voulait savoir pour avoir une idée du genre de filles que c'était.

Drago prit son verre de jus de citrouille tout en continuant son exploration. Il regardait chaque fille entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se dit, qu'il était bien difficile de savoir qui aurait pu être la mystérieuse inconnue du placard. Il dévisageait chaque personne qui entrait, et quand il vu la bande à Potter faire son apparition, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Potter entrait en tête, suivi de ses deux amis. Ces derniers se tenaient par la main et se regardaient amoureusement tandis que le Survivant semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées. Drago trouvait que les deux tourtereaux, qui venaient de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, étaient écœurants. Ils s'embrassaient sans aucune pudeur alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger. C'était vraiment à vomir sur la table mais comme sa bonne éducation ne le lui permettait pas, il évitait ce genre de débordements.

-Ils pourraient tout de même se retenir de si bon matin. Ils sont vraiment sans aucune pudeur ces deux-là, fit la douce voix de Pansy.

Pour Drago, il pouvait y avoir pire que de voir la Sang-de-bourbe et le pauvre s'embrasser, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson s'accrochant à son cou, essayant de l'embrasser. Pour le moment, elle l'avait pris par le bras, le lui serrant aussi fortement que sa force le lui permettait. On pouvait même dire qu'elle lui broyait le bras. Quand Drago avait entendu sa voix criarde siffler à son oreille, il avait tout de suite su que sa dernière heure était arrivée et qu'il ne serait pas tranquille avant un long moment.

-Pansy, lâche-moi.

Drago sentait une certaine colère monter en lui alors que ladite Pansy était toujours accrochée à son bras et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Parkison était comme un sort de super glu. Aussi collante et dur à enlever. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Enfin, ça aurait pu être possible si elle n'avait pas eu le cerveau atrophié par son prétendu « amour » pour lui.

-Dis-moi Drago, minauda Pansy sans prendre en compte sa demande, où étais-tu hier soir ?

Drago rit intérieurement. Il avait été dans un endroit qu'il aurait été difficile pour elle de fréquenter. Drago était sûr et certain qu'elle ferait fuir le premier garçon qui viendrait à la rencontrer dans un de ces placards.

_Pauvre que celui qui tomberait sur elle. Il n'aurait vraiment pas de_ chance… se dit Drago en soupirant.

-Pourquoi soupires-tu ? Continua t-elle.

Drago, qui avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette depuis qu'elle était arrivée, commença seulement à lui prêter attention. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions. Et Drago, comme à son habitude, préférait ne pas y répondre et l'ignorait. Bien qu'il le fasse chaque jour, elle ne comprenait pas du tout qu'il voulait être tranquille et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui répondre. Elle était sans intérêt pour Drago.

Drago s'appuya sur la table pour se lever. Il enjamba le banc, tout en se dégageant de la poigne acérée de Pansy et commença à longer la table de Serpentard pour se diriger vers la grande porte en chêne. Il sortit lentement de la Grande Salle échappant ainsi à toute l'agitation matinale qu'émettaient les élèves de l'école. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, espérant ne croiser personne en chemin.

Il passa la porte près de l'escalier et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à sa Salle Commune. Il traversa un long couloir puis tourna dans un autre pour se retrouver devant une tapisserie. Il se trouvait exactement à cet endroit la nuit dernière. Il savait que le lieu du rendez-vous se trouvait ici. Machinalement, il s'arrêta devant et la regarda de plus près. Il était plutôt étrange de trouver une tapisserie aussi lumineuse dans les cachots de l'école.

Habituellement, les couloirs de cette partie du château étaient surtout recouverts de tableaux plutôt morbides, parfois représentant des têtes coupées de sorciers du début du dix-septième siècle. Pourtant cette tapisserie était vraiment différente. Drago ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant cette année. Il était pourtant passé plusieurs fois devant. Seulement, elle se trouvait dans un endroit reculé du couloir.

Il s'éloigna quelque peu de la tapisserie pour la regarder dans son entier. Elle représentait un homme, à moitié nu, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon blanc, accroupis sur l'herbe et la tête regardant le ciel bleu. Le soleil semblait illuminer le tableau, laissant une impression de réelle chaleur.

_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le lieu de rendez-vous était derrière cette illustration…_ songea Drago.

Il se rapprocha de la tapisserie, et se faisant, il se fit remarquer par le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus présent sur la tapisserie. Il la souleva. Rien. Il savait pourtant que les lieux de rendez-vous n'étaient jamais au même endroit mais pour une fois, il avait voulu vérifier. Il remit la tapisserie en place et repartit en direction de sa Salle Commune.

Il ne rencontra personne jusqu'à être arrivé à la statuette. Il donna le mot de passe et fit son entrée dans la salle. Il la traversa et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au dortoir. Il monta lentement les escaliers, et arrivé en haut, entra dans le dortoir. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et commença à ramasser ses affaires pour aller en cours. Il prit ses affaires de Métamorphose et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et refit le chemin en sens inverse.

Une fois sortit, il partit directement jusqu'à arriver dans le Hall. Il ne prit pas la peine cette fois, de s'arrêter, ne disant même pas bonjour à un fantôme qui passait dans le coin. Il arriva dans le Grand Hall et sortit en prenant la direction des jardins de Poudlard. Drago avait pris son écharpe. Il craignait beaucoup le froid et attendait avec impatience que les beaux jours reviennent.

Il resserra sa robe de sorcier autour de lui et entreprit de lutter contre la pluie qui venait tout juste de commencer à tomber. Il détestait vraiment ça. Il rabattit la capuche de sa robe. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que ses cheveux soient trempés par la pluie.

_Quelle idée de faire cours dehors par ce temps…_ se dit Drago avec colère. _Rien de tel pour attraper la crève avec des temps comme ça._

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas courir, sa bonne éducation lui interdisant de se montrer trop pressé, il avança un peu plus rapidement, tout en étant modéré, jusqu'à la cabane du garde-chasse. Il arriva finalement complètement trempé, remarquant que peu d'élèves étaient présents. Il remarqua qu'il était le premier Serpentard à être sur place et se maudit d'être arrivé si tôt.

Il n'arrivait jamais avant les autres, mais n'était jamais en retard pour autant. Il attendit un moment à l'écart, ne voulant pas trop se faire remarquer avant l'arrivée de ses camarades Serpentard. Cependant, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'allait pas être tranquille. En effet, il commença à remarquer au loin, une forme indistincte, courir vers lui, sautant dans tous les sens. La forme se rapprochait de plus en plus mais s'arrêta net, quand elle tomba la tête la première sur l'herbe devenue boueuse à cause de la pluie.

Drago sourit intérieurement et soupira d'exaspération. Pansy était vraiment ridicule et elle mettait vraiment un point d'honneur à toujours ridiculiser leur maison. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. La pauvre ne se rendait toujours pas compte de ses idioties. Elle se releva lentement et lança un sort pour nettoyer ses vêtements. C'était un des seuls sorts qu'elle arrivait à retenir. Elle qui essayait toujours de se montrer à sa juste valeur, n'était pas très douée pour ça. Elle ne voyait même pas qu'elle s'y prenait mal.

-Drago, commença Pansy. Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite tout à l'heure ?

Drago, toujours égal à lui-même, ne lui répondit pas, et au lieu de ça, se rapprocha du groupe qui s'était formé autour du professeur arrivé depuis peu sur place. Il regarda autour de lui pour remarquer que Potter se tenait à l'écart de tous et qu'il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Drago resta un moment à le regarder, se demandant quelle sorte de choses, plutôt heureuses, d'après le visage du Survivant, lui était arrivé.

Ce que Drago détestait par-dessus tout, était de voir son ennemi juré être heureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rabaisser. Et encore plus depuis le jour où ses deux acolytes avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble. Il aimait les critiquer et même leur montrer sa répugnance quant au mélange qu'ils faisaient, et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Les voir s'embrasser était pour lui plus écœurant que toute autre chose.

Le prince des Serpentard se rapprocha lentement du Garçon qui a Survécu et se posta à ses côtés. Rien de tel que de lui rappeler à quel point il était seul. La pluie ayant enfin cessé de tomber, Drago enleva lentement sa capuche, faisant sursauter de ce fait le pauvre Gryffondor. Drago ricana. Si on lui avait dit que le simple fait d'enlever une capuche pouvait faire sursauter le Survivant, il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru.

-Alors Potter, on a peur ? Demanda Drago, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Potter se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Il semblait en colère et regardait Malfoy d'un œil mauvais. Drago se dit qu'il venait de le tirer de sa rêverie. Cela le réjouit encore plus. Ca marchait encore mieux qu'il ne l'espérait.

-Non, Malfoy. Tu peux toujours rêver, répondit le Gryffondor.

-Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais sursauté. A quoi pensais-tu petit Potty ? 

Drago se demandait parfois où il trouvait tous ses surnoms. Il avait pris l'habitude de donner des surnoms à Potter, passant de « Potty » ou encore à « Saint Potter » et par nombres autres surnoms de son cru.

-Je ne pense pas que mes pensées te regardent,  Malfoy.

-Tu enviais encore tes amis. Tu pensais à être à leur place ? Mais, je me demande qui pourrait bien vouloir de toi.

Le visage du Survivant vira soudainement au rouge. Drago n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur sur les joues de Potter. Il avait réussi à le mettre en colère et c'était encore une victoire pour lui. Drago pensait que le Gryffondor allait lui répondre et au lieu de ça, il partit sans un mot, l'air plus vexé que jamais.

_Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi facile…Ca l'est même trop…_se dit Drago.

Drago mit les mains dans ses poches et rejoignit ses autres camarades Serpentard. Il sentait quelque chose au fond de sa poche, savait exactement ce que c'était. Il verrait plus tard. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du Survivant, remarquant qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Le Serpentard essaya de savoir ce que c'était mais Pansy se mit soudainement devant lui, coupant ainsi son champ de vision, et ainsi donc, la vue qu'il avait sur Potter.

Le même soir Drago se trouvait dans son dortoir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma doucement les yeux quelques secondes. Il se redressa vite se rappelant de la chose se trouvant dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non l'ouvrir. Il pouvait très bien retourner dans le placard et approfondir ce qu'il avait commencé avec l'inconnue mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il se disait que ça avait été beaucoup trop court pour lui. Il hésitait vraiment. Après tout, la fille de la veille n'allait peut-être pas revenir. Puis finalement, il se décida. Il pouvait y retourner juste pour voir. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler si Drago s'y prenait bien.

Maintenant, il savait quand était le rendez-vous mais restait à savoir s'il y irait. Il avait deux jours pour réfléchir. Deux jours pour se décider.

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. A bientôt et encouragez BabyDracky à écrire. ^__________^ Nicolina


	3. Chapitre III

Titre : **Au placard !**

Auteurs : Baby Dracky ! / Nicolina

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-17… Grande nouveauté pour Baby Dracky ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire celle qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résum : Romance Drago/Harry ! Harry déambule seul un soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard , et là, il découvre une nouvelle pièce où l'attend un dangereux assaillant…

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

Merci à tous ceux qui nous font la gentillesse de nous lire et surtout à ceux qui nous laissent de si gentilles reviews !!! C'est adorable !!! Nous sommes bien contentes, NICOLINA et moi-même, de voir que notre collaboration plait à autant de monde !!!! Merci !!!!

**Merci également à NICOLINA d'avoir pris cette collaboration au sérieux, mais également à son talent et à sa rapidit !!! Ca me pousse à faire de mon mieux pour poster dans les temps !!!!**

**_Nicolina parle_********:**

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Ca nous fait très plaisir que vous aimiez le début. Je pense que BabyDracky ne me contredira pas quand je dis ça. ^^ On fait ce qu'on peut pour que ça vous plaise et ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de compliments. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Encouragez BabyDracky, elle travaille dur sur cette fic. ^_________________^ Bonne lecture à tous.

Réponses aux reviews :

**BabyDracky : **J'avoue que j'ai été surprise de ta review. Alors, je te réponds. ^^ C'est une review après tout. Je peux te dire que faire cette fic avec toi me fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est vrai que ça inspire bien cette fic. On ne sait jamais comment sera le chapitre suivant et pourtant, pour les deux premiers chapitres, ça se complète assez bien. En tout cas, je te dis merci. Tu es vraiment géniale.

**Paradise : **Ah bon ? Tu t'y attendais ??? -_____________- C'est même pas drôle. ^^ En tout cas, merci, miss. T'es adorable.****

**Orlina : **Tu trouves qu'on forme une bonne équipe ?? J'avoue qu'au début, je me demandais si on allait bien s'accorder pour écrire. Mais pour le moment, ça se passe plutôt bien et le fait qu'on écrive différemment, je trouve ça bien. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture de ce chapitre. ^^****

**Babe : **Quelque chose d'astucieux, ça peut être vu comme ça. En tout cas, moi, ça me plait. Ah, la tête de Harry, ça sera marrant de l'écrire ou peut-être tragique. Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se met. Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.****

**Célinette : **T'as pas à t'excuser du retard. On a tous nos moments de flemme. Je peux le dire. Je suis pas mieux parfois. -_______________- Que de compliments, on va plus savoir où se mettre si ça continue. En tout cas, je peux dire que je regrette pas de faire cette fic avec BabyDracky. ^^ Et merci pour les deux reviews.****

**Henna-himitsu : **C'est quoi le système de placard ??? Eh bien, on peut pas dire tout tout de suite, sinon c'est pas marrant. En fait pour les POV, c'est pas vraiment fait exprès mais BabyDracky est plus à l'aise pour les POV de Harry et moi pour ceux de Drago, alors ça s'emboîte bien. (je sais pas trop comment le dire. ^^;;;;) Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.****

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **Bonjour, les poussins (Désolée, je pense toujours à ce nom quand je vois le votre. ^^) Histoire curieuse, c'est bien le mot. Je me demande bien comment faire la suite. Bah, je verrai bien. ^^ Bisoussssssssssssssssss à vous deux et merci.****

**Alex : **Tout à fait d'accord, Babydracky est une merveilleuse auteur très douée. Je l'adore. ^^ On est contente que la fic te plaise et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Ca nous fait plaisir. Mais non, tu parles pas pour ne rien dire. On espère que tu aimeras la suite.****

**Ornaluca : **Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup pour la review. ^^****

**Kima Laphaul : **J'espère que tu as aimé le deuxième chapitre ??? Pourquoi on a pas créé de compte ensemble. Eh bien, Babydracky avait déjà envoyé le chapitre sur son compte. Comme on avait déjà des reviews, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de la laisser dessus. C'est pas gênant. En tout cas, ça n'aurait certainement pas pu être sur le mien. C'est trop le bazar sur mon compte. Enfin, bon, la fic est très bien là où elle est. ^^ Je pense que BabyDracky sait que tu suis ses fics. Et tu fais une fic avec Jules M, j'ai hâte de voir ça. ^^ Merci pour la review.

**Galaria :** Comment ils reçoivent le papier ??? Mystère, je préfère pas répondre pour le moment. Pour la suite de Ennui, eh bien, faut attendre encore un peu. Le chapitre est commencé mais j'ai pas encore fini. Désolée d'être si lente pour cette fic. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Gaia666 :** Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. ^^

**NaNa or nAnA :** C'est pas grave si t'as pas le temps. Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil.

**Céline.s : **Oui, oui, c'est moi qui ai écrit le chapitre précédent. Maintenant c'est au tour de BabyDracky. Merci pour tes compliments aussi bien à BabyDracky, qu'à moi. ^^

**Eowyn Malfoy :** C'est vrai qu'on a deux styles d'écriture différents. Je peux pas te contredire là-dessus. Mais je trouve ça plutôt bien. J'adore comment écrit BabyDracky et la façon qu'elle a d'exprimer les sentiments. ^^ Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Vi, c'est moi qui ai écrit le chapitre précédent. Ah, Drago, c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas qui était avec lui dans le placard, c'est justement ce qui fait la fic. Comment on sait que c'est une fille ou un garçon. Eh bien, la couleur des mains. Il n'y a que ça de visible dans le placard. Beaucoup de questions qui ne resteront pas sans réponses, je te rassure. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture. ^^****

**White Wolf : **Eh bien là voilà la suite et ça promet d'être super. ^^ Merci pour la review.****

**Tsukiyo Yaganisawa : **On fait partie de tes auteurs préférées ?? Ca fait plaisir à savoir et je pense pas que BabyDracky me contredira. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et merci pour ta review.

**_Babydracky parle_**** : **

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Je suis heureuse de savoir que ça te fait plaisir que j'écrive une fic avec Nicolina. C'est vrai que nous aurions pu créer un compte commun, mais cela Nicolina te l'a déjà expliqu ! Disons qu'on s'en sort comme ça… Et puis, on sait très bien que les reviews nous sont consacrées à nous deux !!! Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta collaboration avec Jules M !!!! C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé cette review, et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as suivi mes autres fics !!!! Bisous !!!

**Orlina**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi !!! Ca me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que tu continues à me lire et à apprécier !!! Tous tes compliments me touchent !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire !!! Bisous !!!

****

**Blaise le poussin masqu**** : **Juste un petit mot les poussins !!! Morgane est la demi-sœur d'Arthur pas sa belle sœur !!! Va falloir me relire les contes de la chevalerie moyenâgeuse !!! Et surtout ceux de la Table Ronde !!! Bisous !!!

**Maintenant, je vous laisse lire !!!! N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des petits mots pour nous faire part de vos sentiments !!! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas d'encourager NICOLINA, même si elle est plus sérieuse et plus rapide que moi !!!**

Harry n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et il n'aurait su dire si cette insomnie était due à une joie immense ou à une déception intense. En tout cas, il était certain que les battements de son cœur, devenu très bruyants à ses oreilles, y étaient pour quelque chose. Il avait l'impression, à certains moments, qu'un lourd marteau venait s'abattre sur une vieille enclume et que le coup qu'il façonnait raisonnait longuement et martelait ses tempes déjà à vif

. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et son souffle ne semblait pas prêt à se régulariser.

Comme chaque soir, il s'était couché et avait tiré les rideaux lourds et épais de son lit à baldaquin autour de lui. Il était le seul de ses camarades de chambré à le faire… Tous avaient, bien sûr, des rideaux suspendus à leurs lits, mais aucun ne jugeait utile de les tirer. Ils avaient l'impression de se couper du monde, et de s'enfermer, en quelque sorte, dans un tombeau, comme l'avait dit un jour Seamus, qui avait toujours eu pour habitude, en Ecosse, de dormir les volets ouverts, sous un grand ciel étoilé et pur, éclairé comme en plein jour par la seule lumière diaphane de la lune. Ils avaient bien vite compris qu'avec le jeune Irlandais dans la chambre, il leur serait interdit de dormir les volets fermés. Cela ne gênait personne, sauf peut-être un peu Harry, mais il faisait avec, et comme toujours, il ne se plaignait pas. 

Harry, lui, ne craignait pas l'obscurité, cette amante éternelle de la nuit. Amante fidèle pourtant déléguée au second rang, devancée par la beauté diaphane de la lune. Il ne craignait pas plus la pénombre infligée par les rideaux de velours épais qui le recouvraient. Bien au contraire, il se sentait bien plus en sécurité derrière ses lourdes tentures que livré à la lumière lunaire, si blanche, si diaphane, si pure, si entière. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais aimé l'obscurité de son placard à Privet Drive, car il lui semblait qu'elle l'oppressait, qu'elle cherchait à l'étouffer, à l'annihiler. Mais au moins, à cette époque, il était toujours seul, indubitablement seul, et personne ne pouvait s'approcher, mais surtout, ne souhaitait s'approcher de lui. Plus les années s'écoulaient, plus ses nuits se faisaient difficiles, plus ses cauchemars s'amplifiaient, plus le sommeil le fuyait… Pas même Morphée, déité protectrice de la nuit et des songes, ne pouvait bercer en ses bras aimants et consolateurs quelque chose d'aussi laid, d'aussi néfaste que son âme. 

Harry se cachait derrière ses rideaux, comme un animal mortellement blessé fuit le regard des autres, les yeux de ses proches. Il se terrait comme un animal en détresse qui cherche avant tout à protéger ceux qui lui sont chers, à leur épargner le partage difficile et injuste de ses nuits douloureuses. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis puissent l'entendre trop facilement lorsqu'il gémissait durant son sommeil, quand ce dernier daignait se montrer clément et lui ouvrir les bras… Mais il ne le faisait que pour mieux le torturer par la suite, il le faisait uniquement pour lui certifier qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos. Pas ici, pas ailleurs. Harry ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il ne voulait pas que le moindre froissement de drap, que provoquerait l'un de ses innombrables rêves animés, vienne perturber leurs sommeils si doux, si salvateurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent le voir se contorsionner et se débattre avec ses chimères, qu'ils partagent ses peurs et ses angoisses. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas subir cela ! Il ne voulait pas les mêler à ça… La nuit, il aurait souhaité être seul, toujours seul. Comme son âme esseulée, son corps devait côtoyer cette solitude ! 

Mais ce soir, plus que n'importe quel autre soir, il n'était pas seul.

Derrière les rideaux de velours qui encadraient son lit, Harry ne pouvait voir s'étendre sous ses yeux aveuglés par l'obscurité que le néant, un néant qui avait pour habitude de l'accueillir en son sein chaque soir pour lui signifier que ses songes seraient de la même texture et de la même teinte grisâtre et ferreuse que sa vie… Pourquoi tenter de s'échapper la nuit ? Pourquoi laisser son esprit vagabonder, son âme se libérer ? Si le seul présent qu'il aurait au levé du jour était de faire face à la lumineuse et douloureuse réalité, la Vie. Il ne valait mieux pas se laisser aller aux rêves, aux espoirs, ceux-ci n'étaient que mensonges grossiers et promesses futiles. 

Sous ses couvertures chaudes en laine, Harry, comme chaque soir, tremblait. Il grelottait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer… Pourquoi il refusait obstinément d'accumuler la chaleur qu'il lui était possible de cueillir autour de lui… Mais c 'était chose fréquente… Son corps était toujours froid, il en avait toujours été ainsi… Pourtant, Hermione aimait à blottir ses mains entre les siennes lors des hivers rigoureux car elle les trouvait étonnement chaud, Ginny, quant à elle, lui avait même dit un jour que de ses mains émanaient la chaleur de son cœur, et Cho, elle aussi, lui avait dit que ses mains étaient agréablement chaudes, l'une des rares fois où ils s'étaient promenés main dans la main au bord du lac. Toutefois, lui ne les trouvait pas chaudes… Loin de là… Il avait l'impression que ses mains contenaient la froideur et la rigueur d'un glacier, le sommet d'un magnifique iceberg dont la plus grande partie, mais aussi la plus froide, était encore immergée, masquée de tous. Il lui manquait une source de chaleur afin de se réchauffer, la chaleur d'une lumière rosée…la chaleur de deux mains douces…la chaleur de lèvres sucrées…Sa chaleur…

Il en était douloureusement conscient à présent…

Il lui fallait retrouver cette chaleur… Sa chaleur…

Ce n'est donc pas sans raison que le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla d'une nuit des plus agitées et des moins reposantes… Pourtant, contrairement à ces innombrables nuits toutes semblables les unes aux autres, où il lui était impossible de dire s'il avait réellement fermé l'œil et encore moins d'essayer de se souvenir de quelque bribe que ce soit ayant un rapport quelconque avec un « rêve » qu'il aurait pu faire, sa nuit se résumant très souvent à un gouffre indescriptible qui le laissait au matin psychologiquement et physiquement épuis cette nuit-ci, bien que courte, avait permis à son corps de se laisser aller, de se libérer. Et c'était peu dire, vu l'état de ses draps à son réveil !!! 

Harry n'aimait pas, contrairement à la plupart des garçons de son âge, se « satisfaire » à lui-même… Et sa vie amoureuse étant aussi riche que les poches d'un mendiant étaient pleines, il n'était pas un grand adepte de ce genre de choses… C'est pourquoi, cette libération matinale si inattendue et si libératrice l'avait mis de particulièrement bonne humeur. Il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années, et il le ressentait réellement au plus profond de son corps, tout comme dans les limbes de son âme.

Cette nuit il avait rêvé d'ELLE. Sa fameuse inconnue. Son assaillant.

Et son corps ne s'y était pas trompé. Il avait su reconnaître cette chaleur. Ce rêve l'avait rendu heureux, de même que cette « libération » le rendait plus gaie qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de longs mois.

C'est pourquoi, même le fait d'avoir encore une fois surpris Ron et Hermione soudés l'un à l'autre à la sortie même de son dortoir n'avait pu ternir son entrain relatif ! Mais entrain tout de même, lorsque l'on était habitué à être aussi taciturne que Harry. C'était avec des yeux pétillants que Harry avait rejoint la Grande Salle, clairement décidé à en savoir plus sur ce « placard » et sur le moyen de retrouver la jolie « petite » demoiselle qu'il y avait rencontrée la veille !

C'est en traînant des pieds qu'ils se rendit à son premier cours du matin, Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Bien sûr, cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de voir Hagrid, et même si ce dernier leur donnait souvent des cours bien étranges, voire parfois clairement dangereux, il ne pouvait dénier le fait que ceux-ci étaient tout de même très intéressants ! Il aimait aller à ces cours… Pourtant, ce matin, l'enthousiasme habituel n'y était pas.

Alors qu'il passait l'entrée principale de l'école une rafale de vent souffla violemment sur son visage, et des trombes d'eau vinrent s'abattre sur lui. Il faisait si bon ces dernières nuits, et le ciel était si bleu et si dégagé à l'aube, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pleuvrait en cette journée. Mais après tout, le printemps était là, et qui disait printemps, disait averses fréquentes et imprévues.

Alors qu'il avançait lentement vers la cabane de Hagrid, ne se souciant pas de la pluie, Harry se surprit à sourire. Après la chaleur que lui avait procurée cette personne inconnue, Harry n'allait pas se laisser abattre par quelques petites gouttes de rien du tout ! Il franchit le seuil de la cabane et ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux personnes qui y étaient présentes, toutes plus inquiètes les unes que les autres, ne souhaitant pas avoir à faire face à une abominable créature par ce mauvais temps ou jouer les paratonnerres sous ce ciel orageux.

Harry était si absorbé par ses pensées, toutes tournées vers cette personne inconnue, vers ce moment si bref et si tendre partagé, qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence soudaine de quelqu'un à ses côtés, et lorsque celle-ci esquissa un mouvement, pour abaisser sa capuche se rendit-il compte par la suite, il sursauta. 

Il se maudit de ce réflexe inopportun. L' « inconnu » n'était autre que Malefoy. Comme il haïssait Malefoy en ce moment… Il ne le portait déjà pas dans son cœur habituellement, mais là, il lui en voulait clairement ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se ramène quand on avait vraiment le moins envie de le voir ? Pas qu'il ait à un moment ou un à un autre plus envie de le voir… Mais là, il venait de briser sa rêverie, luxe qu'il ne s'accordait que très rarement, et pire que tout, durant une brève seconde il avait eu l'impression… l'impression qu'il n'était de nouveau plus tout seul…

C'est un regard plein de haine que Harry leva vers Malefoy, tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa seule présence l'insupportait et le dégoûtait !

« Alors Potter, on a peur ? », lui demanda Drago, ce sempiternel sourire narquois, qu'il lui avait toujours connu, collé sur le visage.

Bien sûr, comme toujours, c'était la guerre qu'il voulait. En cette sixième année, Malefoy était devenu encore plus imbuvable qu'il ne l'avait été durant leurs cinq premières années réunies, chose que Harry aurait cru tout à fait impossible tant ce garçon était déjà quelqu'un de mauvais de par sa nature profonde. A croire que ce trait de caractère était inscrit dans son ADN, et dans la lignée génétique de toute sa famille. Mais cela ne faisait que confirmer les sombres réflexions de Harry sur la vie, et lui affirmait un peu plus chaque jour que le mal ne connaissait pas de frontières et la méchanceté non plus.

« Non, Malefoy. Tu peux toujours rêver », répondit le Gryffondor.

Et il considérait que Malefoy était encore un gamin pour continuer à le provoquer de la sorte… Et qu'en était-il de lui ??? Le jour où il ne répondrait plus aux provocations de Malefoy, et surtout, le jour où il n'en aurait plus cure, là, il pourrait décemment se considérer comme un adulte réfléchi ! Pas avant ! Il était bien conscient que Malefoy cherchait la confrontation ouverte et que la pire des insultes pour lui serait d'être ignoré, pourtant Harry n'y arrivait pas… C'était plus fort que lui ! Il ressentait un besoin viscérale à répliquer, à rendre coups pour coups.

« Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais sursauté. A quoi pensais-tu petit Potty ? » 

Ciel, que Harry s'en voulait de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi, il était, en général, toujours sur ses gardes, mais là, son esprit était bel et bien parti voguer sur d'autres flots… Il flottait légèrement dans une brume rosée, empli de souvenirs d'hier… Remords mis à part, Harry se demandait parfois où Malefoy pouvait bien trouver tous ses surnoms. Il l'en affublait par douzaines… « saint Potter » et « Potty » étant très certainement les plus récurrents… Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il avait jugé utile d'y ajouter l'adjectif qualificatif « petit », et il aurait été complètement erroné de dire que ce mot si infime soit-il ne l'avait pas vex ! 

Harry était tout à fait conscient de sa faible constitution. Onze longues années à dormir dans un tout petit placard avec pour seule compagnie des araignées et des blattes, et pour seuls repas les restes de Dudley, n'avait pas fait de lui un adolescent développé, en bonne santé et respirant la joie de vivre. En effet, Harry avait ce petit côté maladif, et sa croissance, quant à elle, semblait s'être stagnée assez rapidement, et malgré son statut de Héros du monde Magique, il devait être l'un des plus petits garçons de sa génération ! Petite taille qui n'était qu'accentuée par la grandeur de son meilleur ami, qui était aussi très certainement l'un des plus grands élèves de tout Poudlard ! Fabuleux ! Bientôt Malefoy pourrait l'appelé le Schtroumf !!! Heureusement qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance de la culture moldue, sinon il y aurait très certainement déjà eu le droit ! C'est pourquoi, il n'avait même pas été étonné de se rendre compte à cet instant que la personne, avec laquelle il avait partagé ce placard un bref instant la nuit dernière, bien qu'étant une fille, était plus grande que lui… Les filles qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement étaient souvent de sa taille, et il arrivait assez fréquemment que certaines le dépassent de plusieurs bons centimètres… Mais apparemment la personne du placard n'avait pas été gênée plus que cela… _Tant mieux_…

Tentant de sortir du cours que prenaient ses pensées, il était hors de question de montrer la moindre faiblesse face à Malefoy, il s'empressa de lui répondre.  

« Je ne pense pas que mes pensées te regardent,  Malefoy », éructa-t-il.

« Tu enviais encore tes amis. Tu pensais à être à leur place ? Mais, je me demande qui pourrait bien vouloir de toi », lui lança Malefoy particulièrement mauvais.

Comment ce garçon savait-il toujours frapper fort là où ça faisait le plus mal ??? Il le haïssait pour cela aussi ! Harry était conscient qu'il n'était pas idiot, loin de là, mais il n'était pas très habile pour s'exprimer avec les mots, alors que Malefoy savait en user et en abuser, tant il les maniait avec brio.

C'est vrai qu'il enviait Ron d'avoir la chance d'être aussi grand, c'est vrai qu'il enviait ses amis d'être ensemble et de pouvoir partager ce sentiment si précieux qu'était l'amour, et que Harry n'avait jamais eu la chance de réellement connaître. Il les enviait, certes, mais il ne les jalousait pas. Cela, il en était certain ! Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, en fait, c'était cette dernière phrase que Malefoy avait prononcée. Elle résonnait en lui comme un glas sourd. Personne ne voulait de lui, et cela malheureusement, il en était bien conscient… Pourtant, cette personne dans le placard… Elle, elle voulait de lui… 

Oui, mais elle ne savait pas qui était ce « lui »…

Harry vit rouge, et ne pouvant produire le moindre son tant sa gorge était serrée, il bouscula Malefoy pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce dragon qui lui crachait au visage sans la moindre pitié toutes ces vérités trop douloureuses à entendre. Il alla de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'appuya contre le mur afin de stabiliser son souffle et d'essayer de reprendre de sa contenance. Alors qu'il enfonçait les mains dans ses poches à la recherche de la plus infime chaleur qu'il serait possible d'y trouver, sa main heurta un papier qui se trouvait dans sa poche droite. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé un papier quelconque dans ses poches, et plus par réflexe que par réel intérêt, il sortit le morceau de papier de sa poche et y posa distraitement les yeux. 

C'était une enveloppe… rose. Un rose qui aurait très certainement plu à Hermione, qui était grande amatrice de cette couleur malgré ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Pourtant cette enveloppe aux teintes pastels de l'aube n'enthousiasmait guère Harry. Elle lui rappelait vaguement une enveloppe qu'il s'était vu obligé d'accepter quelques années auparavant, lors de sa deuxième année, alors qu'un lutin le poursuivait et lui interdisait de refuser ce présent offert par une jeune demoiselle amoureuse le jour de la Saint-Valentin… Il gardait encore un souvenir très virulent et douloureux de ce jour et de cette horrible chansonnette ! C'est sans réelle conviction qu'il remit l'enveloppe dans sa poche se disant qu'il aurait tout le loisir de la lire plus tard, ou d'en faire une petit feu de joie selon son humeur. Il resta immobile jusqu'à la fin du cours, se tenant le plus loin possible de Malefoy jusqu'à la sonnerie, et c'est presque en courant qu'il partit se rendre à son prochain cours de la matinée. 

Son cours d'Enchantements ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long et aussi peu intéressant… Il ne cessait de penser à sa rencontre de la veille, et aux mots de Malefoy qui se répétaient inlassablement comme un disque rayé, comme une mélodie incessante que l'on ne peut supporter, mais que l'on ne peut chasser de son esprit. Pourquoi ces mots résonnaient-ils ainsi en lui ? Pourquoi leur donnait-il autant de crédit ? Parce qu'ils étaient lucides et criants de vérité. 

Mais cette personne, son assaillant… Lui… Elle… Elle voulait de lui… Peut-être… Sûrement oui… Il avait besoin d'en avoir la certitude. Il fallait qu'il retourne au quatrième étage, à la tapisserie de Morgane, et qu'il en est le cœur net. Mais pourquoi le temps semblait-il s'être soudainement fig ? Il avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce et d'aller rejoindre la fée d'Avalon. C'était…vital ! Il était tant impatient qu'il avait commencé à taper la mesure des secondes, qui s'écoulaient trop lentement à son goût, du bout de ses doigts sur son pupitre, et de ses pieds sur le parquet usé… Lorsque le bruit mat de ses coups se fit plus régulier et plus fort alors que son agitation grandissait, le professeur Flitwick lui lança un regard noir qu'il était peu usuel de voir dans les pupilles du professeur, et Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se contenir jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Lorsque la libération lui fit enfin l'immense honneur de sonner son heure, il n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour ne pas paraître suspect s'il venait à disparaître sans raison. Il s'assit et tenta de manger quelques bouchées du plat qui venait d'apparaître sous son nez, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'avait pas faim. De toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait envie de rien à part de se rendre dans le couloir du quatrième étage et de soulever à nouveau la tapisserie de l'intrigante Morgane pour y découvrir une quelconque information quant à ce placard, mais surtout, quant à l'occupant qu'il y avait côtoyé la veille au soir !

Alors que Hermione et Ron s'étaient lancés dans un remake bruyant de « La belle et le Clochard » et qu'ils se partageaient langoureusement leurs spaghettis, Harry entreprit de se lever discrètement, se disant que personne ne remarquerait son départ si hâtif, et surtout pas les deux tourtereaux qui ne pouvaient actuellement voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez tant ils louchaient amoureusement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre !

Harry tenta de garder une allure normale alors qu'il traversait les longs et interminables couloirs de l'école. Il ne voulait en aucun cas paraître suspect aux yeux de quiconque et encore moins à ceux d'un professeur. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un vienne se mettre sur sa route pour l'interroger sur son comportement des plus douteux ! Pas maintenant ! Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus d'attendre.

Jamais les escaliers ne lui avaient paru aussi hauts et aussi longs à gravir. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un escalator en sens inverse. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de son objectif. Il avait cette sensation désagréable que l'on ressent dans les cauchemars lorsque l'on essaie d'atteindre un point et que celui-ci ne cesse de se distiller sous nos yeux comme une oasis furtive dans le désert. C'était cette même sensation que lorsque l'on ressentait le besoin de courir et que l'on découvrait que nos jambes étaient de coton, et que l'on ne pouvait se mouvoir qu'au ralenti. C'était effroyable.

Harry ne cacha donc pas sa joie et son soulagement lorsqu'il gravit les dernières marches et qu'il atteignit enfin le palier désiré, et c'est en courant comme un dément qu'il se rendit devant la tapisserie de Morgane. Il resta un certain temps les mains appuyées sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il était en sueur et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais le plus douloureux était très certainement les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient à ses oreilles et l'afflux soudain de sang qui irriguait violemment son cerveau.

Alors qu'il levait enfin le visage vers la tapisserie, son geste se figea quand il découvrait qu'à la place de la beauté flamboyante qu'il avait vu la veille, se trouvait une toile rougeoyante représentant un champ de coquelicots en fleurs dans le style impressionniste. Harry secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau la toile puis s'en détourna pour faire un état des lieux. Il était dans le bon couloir, il en était certain. Et c'était bien sur ce pan de mur qu'il avait vu la tapisserie de Morgane qui avait attiré son regard, il en était certain ! Il se tourna machinalement vers la toile, le regard voilé. Ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus attentifs, se troublèrent devant ce nouveau spectacle et les touches de peintures prédominantes, le rouge et le noir, se mêlèrent et devinrent un amas indescriptible, un tourbillon indomptable.

Harry ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il ne voyait plus rien à part ces touches de couleurs qui clignotaient sous ses yeux et qui l'emportaient comme une tempête folle sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se ressaisir. La seule bouée salvatrice, qu'il avait cru trouver au cœur fougueux et cruel de cet océan tumultueux, avait disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue ! Ca avait été un leurre. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, et il perdait pied, il s'engouffrait dans cet abîme sombre, il coulait en sachant qu'il ne referait peut-être plus jamais surface. Cette toile face à lui n'était plus qu'un marécage boueux, pâteux et visqueux. 

Harry ne sentit même pas les larmes amères qui vinrent souiller son visage. Il ne s'entendit même pas supplier dans un souffle cette porte magique, qui ouvrait un univers fabuleux, d'apparaître à nouveau. De lui faire ce cadeau au moins encore une fois. D'être généreuse. D'être clémente. D'avoir pitié.

Harry avait passé tout le reste de son après-midi dans son dortoir. Il n'avait même pas été à son entraînement de Quidditch tant il se sentait exténué, arasé. Il avait prétexté un mal de tête assez virulent, et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait la « bonne » idée de passer la main sur sa cicatrice douloureuse, tous ses proches paniquaient, c'est pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avaient insisté aujourd'hui pour le faire sortir de la chambre dans laquelle il semblait avoir élu définitivement domicile pour les heures à venir. Il n'était même pas descendu manger. Manger ne lui semblait absolument pas une alternative à la douleur qu'il éprouvait et qui lui nouait depuis plusieurs heures les entrailles. Ces dernières années, il lui était arrivé assez fréquemment de s'empiffrer pour oublier, pour s'occuper l'esprit et les sens, mais là, son estomac menaçait réellement trop de déborder et il le sentait déjà beaucoup trop proche de ses lèvres !

Il s'était donc encore une fois réfugié derrière les rideaux protecteurs de son lit et y était resté jusqu'à ce que Seamus, qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien, ne vienne lui rappeler que Ron l'attendait comme tous les soirs dans la Salle Commune pour leur partie d'échecs. Même si Ron passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Hermione à présent, leurs parties d'échecs n'avaient jamais été reportées ! C'était quelque chose de très important pour eux deux, c'était un moment de complicité qu'il leur était cher de partager. C'est pourquoi, ils se décida, malgré lui, à descendre dans la Salle Commune, et à faire face à la douloureuse lumière. 

Quand il arriva dans le fond de la Salle Commune, près de l'âtre où Ron et lui avaient pour habitude de jouer aux échecs, il y découvrit l'échiquier mais nulle trace de son ami. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui pour voir si son ami n'était pas un peu plus loin dans la Salle Commune, mais n'ayant décelé aucune tête rousse qui aurait pu être celle de son mai, il se dirigea vers Ginny, Lavande et Parvati qui étaient assises sur un canapé non loin de là, et qui semblaient être plongées dans une conversation des plus animées.

« Arrête d'être aussi naïve, Ginny !! Je suis sûre qu'elle continue d'y aller malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire ! », semblait la taquiner Lavande.

« Peut-être bien… », répondit timidement Ginny.

« Je suis quand même de l'avis de Ginny sur ce sujet… Cet endroit a quand même des airs de confessionnal, selon moi… Je ne pourrais vraiment rien y faire de pas très catholique, sans offenser personne… », ajouta Parvarti le plus sérieusement possible.

« Ah oui…? Je plains le pauvre prêtre qui viendrait à me trouver dans une de ces « confessionnaux »… », sourit malicieusement Lavande. 

« Excusez-moi les filles… », les interrompit poliment Harry, quelque peu gêné, il avait réellement l'impression d'interrompre une « conversation de filles », vu la manière dont elles pouffaient de rire.

Toutes trois le regardèrent comme un seul homme, peut-être honteuses d'avoir été prises sur le fait.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Ron par hasard ? On devait jouer aux échecs et… »

Harry s'interrompit quand il les entendit de nouveau pouffer de rire.

« Dis-moi, Harry », l'interpella gentiment Ginny sur un ton plus doux, « Est-ce que tu vois Hermione quelque part ici ? » 

Harry balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence que Hermione n'était pas plus visible dans la Salle Commune que son ami Ron, ce qui ne laissait supposer qu'une seule chose, qu'ils étaient ensemble, quelque part, ailleurs.

« En plus », lui murmura Lavande en baissant la voix comme sur le ton de la confidence, « J'ai vu Hermione sortir avec son enveloppe tout à l'heure. »

« Son enveloppe ? », lui demanda Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment pas là où elle venait en venir.

Lavande tourna ses yeux vers le ciel de manière fort théâtrale dans un air dramatique, et soupira, avant de répondre.

« Oui, Harry, son enveloppe… L'enveloppe rose »

Harry comprenait de moins en moins de quoi pouvait bien parler cette fille. Il l'avait toujours trouvée bizarre, mais là, c'était le pompon… Une enveloppe rose et elles riaient comme des adolescentes pré-pubers.  Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle dans le fait de posséder une enveloppe rose…rose…rose ? ROSE !!!!

Il y eut comme un déclic dans le cerveau de Harry et une connexion se fit. La lumière fut pour la première fois de la journée et il se précipita dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Bien sûr, elle devait parler de cette enveloppe rose dont il avait lui aussi hérité en sortant du placard, ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il se passait dedans. Pourquoi avait-il été assez idiot pour ne pas l'ouvrir tout de suite cette fichue enveloppe ??!!! Mais peut-être que si elle avait été d'une autre couleur il aurait souhaité l'ouvrir plus facilement ! Qu'importe, il fallait qu'il l'ouvre tout de suite… Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre !

Il entra en trombe dans le dortoir et se mit à chercher comme un dément l'endroit où il avait bien pu laisser sa robe. C'était bien lui ça de jeter ses affaires n'importe o ! Pas étonnant qu'il cherche toujours un quart d'heure le matin avant de trouver deux chaussettes identiques ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses chaussettes, il devait mettre la main sur sa foutue robe ! Il essaya de se remémorer les gestes qu'ils avaient faits en début d'après-midi lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans la chambre et qu'il avait nonchalamment balancé sa robe quelque part… Il se rappelait être passé près de la malle à Neville et… Oui, il l'avait jetée en travers de la chaise de Neville, il en était certain !!! Il regarda donc à cet endroit pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'elle n'y était plus ! Il se dit que Neville avait dû la ranger quelque part, et il passa encore un bon quart d'heure à retourner toute la chambre dans sa quête infernale ! Ce ne fut qu'au bout de ce quart d'heure qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait mis la main sur aucun vêtement qui aurait traîné là, ni sur la moindre robe… Ce fait l'interpella car il était de notoriété publique que leur chambre était la plus mal rangée de tout Poudlard. Et là, il se rappela quel jour on était… Vendredi…Le jour où les Elfes de maison faisait la lessive. Un Elfe avait donc dû passer dans leur chambre pour prendre les vêtements qu'il fallait laver et avait très certainement pris sa robe en même temps!

C'était un cauchemar !!!

« Dobby !!! », hurla Harry à pleins poumons, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec très certainement la force du désespoir, il n'allait tout de même pas perdre cette dernière chance, cette chance si éphémère et si douce… pas comme ça…

Au bout de plusieurs appels, l'Elfe de maison concerné apparut dans la chambre tout couvert de bulles, ce qui confirma les dernières pensées de Harry. Les Elfes étaient en pleine lessive…

« Dobby… », commença Harry alors qu'il saisissait l'Elfe par ses frêles épaules.

« C'est toi qui as pris ma robe pour la laver ? », lui demanda-t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'Elfe de maison le fixa quelques secondes de ses gros yeux globuleux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas réellement où Harry Potter voulait en venir.

« Oui », confirma l'Elfe de maison d'un signe de tête. « Dobby s'occupe toujours personnellement des affaires de Harry Potter. Il les lave, il les adoucit, il les fait sécher, il les repasse. C'est le devoir de Dobby. »

« C'est bien Dobby », le rassura Harry quand il vit une lueur d'inquiétude apparaître dans les yeux du pauvre Elfe qui avait été arraché à sa tâche et qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il en était. « Mais dis-moi… Est-ce que tu as déjà lavé mes affaires aujourd'hui ? », se risqua lentement Harry en déglutissant difficilement.

« Bien sûr ! Dobby s'occupe toujours des affaires de Harry Potter en premier », lui répondit Dobby fier de lui avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent d'un coup et il se laissa aller au sol en expirant douloureusement. Tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Voyant le comportement de Harry Potter, Dobby comprit que quelque chose tracassait le grand et fabuleux sorcier.

« Harry Potter est malade, monsieur ? Harry Potter ne se sent pas bien ? », s'inquiéta Dobby.

« Harry Potter a perdu quelque chose de très important Dobby », lui répondit Harry sans se rendre compte à quel point sa confidence était vraie, mais ridicule aussi, car faite à un Elfe de maison, et il remarqua encore moins qu'il venait de parler à la troisième personne.

« Quelque chose d'important, monsieur ? », l'invita Dobby à continuer.

« Oui… C'était dans la poche de ma robe, et maintenant que tu l'as lavée… »

« Vous parlez de l'enveloppe, monsieur ? », l'interrompit Dobby.

Harry leva des yeux étonnés vers l'Elfe mais également plein d'un nouvel espoir si infime et si fragile. L'Elfe comprenant l'importance de la chose pour Harry Potter tenta de le rassurer.

« Dobby a retiré l'enveloppe de la poche de Harry Potter. La lettre est sauve. »

Puis il disparut dans un petit « pop » et il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec toutes les affaires propres de Harry Potter fraîchement lavées, parfumées et repassées, et dans un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'au sommet des oreilles, il lui tendit l'enveloppe.

« Dobby n'a pas lu la lettre du placard, Monsieur. Dobby le promet », dit l'Elfe en rougissant.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, puis se mit à rire.

« Je le sais bien Dobby, Merci. », lui dit-il dans un grand sourire, ce qui rassura l'Elfe qui repartit à son linge sale.

Harry ne savait pas s'il riait à cause de la pudeur soudaine de l'Elfe, ou bien à cause du fait qu'il semblait bien être la seule personne dans cette foutue école à ne pas connaître ce système de placard pour rencontres amoureuses, ou alors, tout simplement parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé et récupéré un indice qui le liait à son assaillant et qui lui permettrait très certainement de le retrouver.

Il décacheta lentement l'enveloppe, ses mains tremblantes lui faisant défaut, et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit que son prochain rendez-vous avec son sauveur devrait avoir lieu le lendemain au soir. Il était convaincu à présent qu'il passerait une bonne nuit loin de tout gèle et de tout cauchemar. Les prochains rayons de soleil lui promettaient onctuosité et saveur.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers !!! C'est vrai qu'il ne s'y passe peut-être pas grand chose, mais il faut bien prendre le temps d'expliquer certaines choses !!!!

**Bon courage à NICOLINA pour son prochain chapitre !!! N'oubliez pas de l'encourager !!!!**

**Bisous à tous !!! On se voit au chapitre 5 !!!!**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Au placard**

Auteur: BabyDracky/Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash **(Relations entre hommes, sortez d'ici si vous n'aimez pas) **Fic classée** PG17.**

Disclamers: L'œuvre de « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme JK Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques à cet univers !

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: _Salut à tous !!! Nous voilà déjà au 4ème chapitre. ^^ BabyDracky et moi sommes toujours ravies que vous aimiez cette fic. ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Cette fic est vraiment agréable à écrire et l'écrire à deux, c'est encore mieux. ^^_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nicolina :**

Mel-Imoen : Merci pour ta review du deuxième chapitre. Et tu n'a pas à t'excuser de ne pas avoir reviewé avant. C'est déjà gentil de l'avoir fait. Merci pour tes compliments. ^^ BabyDracky va répondre à ton autre review.

Henna-Imitsu : Nicolinette ????? Nicolinette ???? Oulàlà. O___________o Bon, je vais vraiment mettre ça sur le compte de ta deuxième personnalité. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me donne ce surnom et pourtant j'en ai plein. -___________- Mais où les gens vont-il chercher tout ça ?

**BabyDracky :**

**Onarluca : **Coucou !!! Merci de ta gentille review !!! Contente de savoir que cette fic te plait !!!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les prochains chapitres !

**Paradise Nightwish : **Heureuse que la collaboration te plaise !!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu n'as pas trouvé le précédent chapitre trop chiant, car en fait, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose !!!!  C'est sûr que j'aurai besoin de tous les encouragements pour avoir le courage de continuer… Je suis désespérante !!!

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **Mais oui… Vous êtes « mes » petits poussins !!! Ca tombe bien vu la période de l'année !!!! Faites attention à vous !!! En fait, comme d'habitude, Harry ne se pose pas vraiment de questions, il est plutôt du genre à foncer… Et puis, comment pourrait-il penser une seule seconde que ce soit un homme en face de lui ??? C'est inimaginable !!!! C'est vrai que je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée du placard, mais je trouvais ça plutôt cool !!!! Et puis, c'était une idée de base assez simple qui permettait plus facilement à deux auteurs de travailler ensemble !!! Bisous à mes deux poussinets !!!

**White wolf : **Eh bien, on fera un effort pour satisfaire notre impatient petit loup patient !!!! Merci de ta review !!!!

**Frite12 : **Ah !!! Ma p'tite Frite !!!! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'avais assez peur en le mettant en ligne, je dois bien l'avouer… Je crois que tu vas haïr Nicolina… Tu me diras !!! Bisous tout sucrés !!!****

****

**Babe : **Merci !!! Je suis si soulagée de savoir que ce chapitre centré sur les prises de tête de Harry ait tout de même plu !!!! Eh oui… On peut dire que ce système de lettres et de placards nous met tous en haleine !!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!

**Orlina : **Comme tu le dis si bien… Ron et Hermione ont « presque » l'air mignons !!!! Comment ai-je osé leur faire ça ??? Les pauvres !!! Contente d'avoir satisfait ta curiosité quant à la journée d'après placard pour Harry !!! Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ??!!! Tes compliments me touchent vraiment beaucoup !!!! Je ne m'attends jamais à ce genre de compliments… Ca me gêne quelque peu, mais j'avoue tout de même être très flattée !!! Merci du fond du cœur !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Zk : **Merci de ta review !!! Bien sûr que je suis illogique !!! Je changerai ce petit détail par la suite !!! En fait, j'avais marqué Ecossais, puis je me suis souvenue qu'il était Irlandais… Enfin, je crois… Et j'ai oublié de tout changer… Au moins, tu lis assidûment !!!!

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Coucou toi !!! Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu malgré le manque d'actions… Contente qu'au moins une personne ait aimé l'intervention de Dobby !!! Bisous !!!

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : **C'est sûr que Harry risque de finir dévergondé d'ici la fin de cette fic… Pauvre petit, s'il savait ce qui l'attend… Tout à fait… Tu as fait un très bon rapprochement avec l'expression « sortir du placard »… Ce qu'il va se passer dans le placard ?? Ah, ah !!! Bah, tu verras !!! 

**Henna-himitsu : **Certes, il y a peut-être un petit sous-entendu involontaire dans la phrase de Nicolina… Je n'avais même pas remarqué… Dis-donc toi… Drago ne saura jamais ce que Harry aura pensé de lui en tant que « gente demoiselle » !!! En tout cas, je n'espère pas !!! Contente que tu aies aimé le développement sur les sentiments de Harry !!! Eh oui… Notre Harry est complètement à l'ouest, comme d'hab !!! Même Dobby en sait plus que lui !!!! ^_^  Bisous !!!  

**Alexiel.v : **Toujours aussi adorable !!! C'est gentil de faire lire mes fics et de me faire savoir qu'elles plaisent !!! Merci !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous êtes assez nombreux à aimer notre collaboration à Nicolina et moi !!!! Bisous !!!

**Mel-Imoen : **Merci beaucoup de tes si gentilles reviews !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que le passage avec Dobby a plu !!! C'est gentil d'avoir compati au pauvre sort possible de l'enveloppe… "personne ne veut de toi"… Oui, cette phrase est de Nicolina, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de la réutiliser pour Harry !!! Bisous tout plein et à bientôt !!!

**Noa Black**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review si enthousiaste !!! Je suis très contente de savoir que cette fic te plait !!!! Normalement tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps car Nicolina et moi nous sommes mises d'accord pour publier un chapitre par semaine… Bisous !!!!!!!!

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Coucou toi !!! Ne t'excuse pas… C'est déjà super gentil à toi de nous envoyer des reviews !!! Ca me touche toujours autant à chaque fois !!! Concernant la couleur des mains, tu comprendras en lisant ce nouveau chapitre de Nicolina ! Enfin, je crois que ça peut se comprendre !!! Bisous !!! A la prochaine !!! 

**Melusine2 : **Merci !!! Ah… Je me demande moi aussi comment ils vont découvrir qui est leur « kisseur » réciproque !!! Faudrait peut-être que j'y médite un peu… Bisous !!!

Bonne lecture à tous. ^^ 

Au placard !

Chapitre 4

La matinée s'était passée très vite pour Drago. Beaucoup trop vite. Son cours de Runes anciennes, qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt, lui semblait être bien loin à présent. Drago se demandait comment certaine journée pouvait se passer aussi lentement qu'une tortue marchait mais également aussi rapidement qu'un jaguar dans la savane. Ca lui semblait tellement invraisemblable cette différence. Les heures semblaient s'écouler comme des secondes et Drago n'eut le temps de réfléchir à rien qu'il se trouvait déjà à son entraînement de Quidditch.

Son déjeuner avait été pris en quatrième vitesse, voulant échapper une fois de plus à Pansy Parkinson, qui ne cessait de le harceler à chaque repas). Il avait remarqué Potter, mangeant, toujours l'air dans la lune et semblant plus heureux que jamais. Avait-il oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit en cours de Soins Au Créatures Magiques ? Apparemment, c'était le cas. Drago se maudissait de n'avoir pas frappé plus fort. Il pensait que le Gryffondor se serait morfondu dans sa Salle Commune plus longtemps qu'une simple journée.

Il avait remarqué l'absence de Potter au dîner. Drago avait bien rit de lui. Tout avait marché comme il le souhaitait. Il voulait faire tomber Potter plus bas que terre, l'envoyer dans les abîmes de l'enfer, là où il aurait toujours dû rester. Bien que Potter soit considéré comme un Saint, Drago pensait qu'il ne méritait que l'enfer. Et son enfer, c'était lui.

Tandis que le Serpentard volait à la recherche du vif d'or, il repensa au rendez-vous qui allait avoir lieu le soir-même. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire. Bien qu'ayant eu du temps pour se décider, son esprit était tiraillé entre l'envie et la raison. Il voulait y aller, juste pour revoir ces mains, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait lutter contre cette envie qui le tannait depuis deux jours déjà. Drago se pencha légèrement sur son balai, regardant les autres joueurs s'entraîner.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de jouer au Quidditch. Pourtant, il devait se forcer à penser à autre chose. Penser à cette soirée n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution qui pourrait l'aider. Penser à Potter et les farces qu'il pourrait lui faire était certes une bonne idée, mais ça ne le calmait pas. Que devait-il faire, si ce n'était retourner dans ce placard et continuer son exploration. Drago prit un grande bouffée d'air et souffla un bon coup. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne serait pas tranquille avant que cette soirée soit passée.

Le prince des Serpentard fit le tour du terrain faisant mine de chercher le vif, qui lui ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer.

_Avec un peu de chance, il ne se montrera pas avant demain matin…_pensa Drago

Drago aurait voulu que ça se passe ainsi, seulement la petite balle dorée semblait justement vouloir se montrer alors qu'il pensait à son absence. Elle se plaça devant Drago, le narguant de ses battements d'ailes et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Voyant qu'il commençait une fois de plus à pleuvoir, Drago s'empressa de voler derrière le vif d'or et de l'attraper de ses doigts fins.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir la pluie battante qui semblait s'annoncer. Le ciel commençait à se griser et les joueurs se hâtèrent de rentrer au château. Drago aurait voulu que cet entraînement ne se termine pas, mais quitte à supporter quelque chose, autant que ce soit une question, que cette giboulée de mars. Il rentra vite au château, prenant juste ses affaires dans les vestiaires.

Il préférait prendre sa douche dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il était bien plus tranquille pour réfléchir. Peut-être que la douce eau chaude, l'aiderait à trouver une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis deux jours. Drago aimait l'eau mais certainement pas l'eau froide qui martelait sa peau et qui lui donnait une impression collante.

Il arriva finalement dans l'enceinte du château. Il n'avait heureusement pas eu à supporter la pluie et monta rapidement dans son dortoir. Il se força, une fois entrée dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune, à ne pas regarder une fois de plus la fameuse tapisserie. Il se mit une claque mentale en y pensant. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de penser à ça n'était pas le meilleur moyen.

Le Serpentard arriva enfin dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il avait envie de bien-être. Il entra à l'intérieur et décida de prendre un bain. Rien de tel pour lui qu'un bon bain pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par le Quidditch. Il jeta un sort afin de faire couler l'eau et de mettre les senteurs de lavande et de vanille mêlées qu'il aimait tant, et entreprit de se déshabiller. Sa robe de Quidditch était décidément très lourde quand venait la fin de l'entraînement.

Il retira ses vêtements, appréciant la sensation de légèreté qui l'envahissait, et entra dans l'eau. Ses muscles se détendirent au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans le liquide chaud aux douces senteurs. Comme il aimait sentir ces odeurs. Ca le détendait comme rien d'autre. Drago ferma les yeux de bonheur, laissant l'eau caresser sa peau comme un amant invisible. Le Serpentard ne pensait plus à rien. Il était détendu et permit même à un léger sourire satisfait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes à ne rien faire d'autre que de se laisser bercer, Drago entreprit de se laver les cheveux. Il prit une dose de Shampoing et l'appliqua sur ses cheveux qu'il massa lentement, imprégnant tout son cuir chevelu. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il commença à nettoyer la saleté que le Quidditch avait apportée durant son entraînement.

Il prit son éponge de bain verte et appliqua un gel douche sur celle-ci. Il aimait le contact doux qu'avait cette éponge sur son corps. Il commença à se laver et tout en le faisant pensa à des mains. Ses mains. Il y repensait. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes, tellement chaudes que Drago avait été étonné de cela. Il n'avait jamais senti des mains dégager autant de chaleur et surtout pas à cette époque de l'année. C'était comme si elles essayaient de le réconforter par leur chaleur.

C'était tellement agréable. Il voulait ressentir encore cette sensation. Drago ne s'apercevait pas de ce qu'il faisait. Il était là, dans la salle de bains, pensant à ses mains, sa bouche. Il était si bien, tellement bien, il ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il se caressait lentement, commençant par le torse puis descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'il désirait. Il en aurait presque crié en se laissant aller à ces sensations si intenses. Ce ne fut que trois-quart d'heures plus tard qu'il ressortit enfin de la salle de bains, ayant en définitive trouvé la réponse à sa question.

C'était décidé, il fallait qu'il aille la retrouver. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti un sentiment pareil. Il lui avait juste fallu penser à ses mains pour se laisser aller à ses émotions. Il lui fallait maintenant attendre l'heure du rendez-vous. Il lui semblait que ça allait être très long jusque-là. Dire que ce matin, il avait eu l'impression que le temps passait vite et à présent, il aurait voulu que ce soit pareil.

Drago partit en direction de sa Salle Commune et arrivé à l'intérieur, il la traversa sans dire un mot tandis que quelques élèves de première année le regardaient avec admiration et crainte. En effet, Drago leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas au même niveau que lui et que s'ils osaient le provoquer, ils risquaient de connaître leur premier séjour à l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé au dortoir, Drago déposa quelques affaires et se permit de « s'écrouler » sur son lit. Ce bain lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Enfin, plus que du bien d'ailleurs. Drago ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, espérant que personne ne le dérangerait jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Malheureusement pour Drago, ce ne fut pas le cas. La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand sur Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, riant à pleins poumons.

Le prince des Serpentard se redressa sur son lit et regarda le groupe entrer. Il leur adressa un regard noir tandis que Zabini commençait à raconter un de ses nombreuses et inintéressantes blagues revues et corrigées par lui-même.

-Salut Drake ! Fit Blaise.

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ? Vous êtes vraiment lourds.

-Oh, monsieur Malfoy est de mauvais poil ?

Blaise avait l'art et la manière de faire chier son monde. Drago détestait par-dessus tout qu'on le prenne pour un idiot et ne supportait pas que l'on se croit meilleur que lui. Il se leva donc et se rapprocha de Blaise. Il sourit sadiquement à ce dernier, lui montrant clairement qu'il ne devait pas continuer s'il ne voulait pas risquer de très gros ennuis.

Zabini s'éloigna de Drago, allant directement s'asseoir sur son lit, un genou remonté (vers sa poitrine). Il fixa Drago, tout en essayant de ne pas l'ennuyer. Etre au même niveau que Drago aurait été une grande aubaine pour Zabini, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Drago repartit s'allonger sur son lit tandis que Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient restés silencieux durant toute la scène, s'asseyaient à terre n'ayant visiblement pas envie de participer au débat.

-Dis-moi Drago ? Commença Blaise.

Décidemment, il n'allait jamais le laisser en paix. N'avait-il pas spécifié qu'ils étaient bruyants et lourds ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'il avait besoin de calme ? Apparemment, le message n'était pas passé et les questions revenaient sans cesse résonner dans la pièce.

-Tu y es allé dernièrement ? Continua Zabini.

Drago savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Cependant, il n'avait aucunement envie d'en discuter pour le moment.  Il voulait juste rester sur son lit et ne penser à rien jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Il ignora donc la question de l'autre Serpentard et ferma les yeux, montrant bien son désintérêt face à la question.

-Drago, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

Et c'était reparti. Pire que Pansy Quelques secondes de répit et les pies du dortoir recommençaient à jacasser. On pouvait entendre Crabbe et Goyle parler de leurs grosses voix et rire bruyamment sans retenue sur une quelconque bêtise que l'un d'entre eux venait très certainement de dire, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne devait pas voler très haut. Drago se redressa une fois de plus, regardant le petit groupe présent dans sa chambre, puis décida de sortir, en ayant marre de tout ce bruit.

_L'endroit le plus calme pour le moment, ce doit être la bibliothèque…_se dit Drago.

Drago se leva de son lit et passa tant bien que mal à côté de ses deux acolytes assis par terre. Il passa devant le lit de Blaise, ne lançant aucun regard au jeune homme assis dessus. Drago ouvrit la porte et sortit du dortoir, écoutant à peine la énième question de l'enquiquineur du soir. Il sortit de la Salle Commune remarquant qu'elle s'était soudain remplie, les élèves attendant certainement l'heure du dîner. Drago traversa les couloirs menant au hall, puis arrivé dans celui-ci, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Quand il en franchit le seuil, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde.

_Au moins, je serai tranquille ici…_pensa Drago.__

Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin reculé, au fond de la salle, presque caché derrière de hautes étagères. En passant, il prit un livre d'histoire du monde sorcier. Drago n'était pas spécialement un adepte de l'histoire, mais, il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il détestait ça. Pour ce qui était des cours, entendre pour la énième fois, la guerre des gobelins ne l'avait jamais passionné, mais certains évènements étaient tout à fait intéressants et méritaient, selon lui, que l'on s'y intéresse. Drago ouvrit le livre sur une page au hasard et tomba sur une histoire d'ange.

Drago commença à lire ne cherchant même pas à regarder une autre page. Le mythe de l'ange était, autant pour les sorciers que pour les Moldus, une chose purement irréelle. Pourtant, certains faits racontés laissaient entendre que plusieurs personnes en auraient aperçus. Drago continua sa lecture essayant de chercher un semblant de vérité dans ces histoires racontées. Quand il était petit, on lui racontait souvent ce genre d'histoires. Le monde des sorciers regorgeant de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres, les légendes étaient très rares.

Drago Malfoy ne croyait plus à ce genre d'histoires depuis longtemps déjà, cependant, quelque chose attira son attention. Il regarda de plus près la peinture qui bougeait sur le livre d'une manière plus que gracieuse et n'en leva pas les yeux. Il reconnaissait l'homme de la tapisserie qui recouvrait la porte du placard. Drago regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sous l'image. _« Gabriel, ange de la lune, des aspirations et des rêves »._

_Plutôt étrange… _pensa t-il._ Alors l'homme sur le tableau serait un ange. Dans un sens, pourquoi pas…_

Le Serpentard continua sa lecture, ne s'attardant pas sur ce détail. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui ferait quelque chose de savoir ce genre de petits détails. Ca n'allait certainement pas lui changer l'existence. Drago bailla un peu. Le silence de la pièce l'endormait littéralement. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se sentait fatigué aussi à cause du Quidditch. Drago se dit qu'il devrait peut-être remonter au dortoir mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser alors qu'il s'endormait la tête sur son livre.

Drago se réveilla, le cou complètement cassé. Il se demandait bien où il était et pourquoi il se sentait courbaturé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il regarda autour de lui pour remarquer qu'il était toujours dans la bibliothèque et que quasiment toutes les personnes présentes, quand il était arrivé, étaient parties. Il se leva difficilement, ayant un peu mal au dos. Il replaça le livre et sortit sous le regard curieux de Madame Pince. Drago ne prêta pas attention à son regard et se retrouva dans le couloir, prêt à aller manger.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il s'aperçut que le dîner était déjà terminé. Il resta un moment à regarder la salle vide. Il était resté si longtemps que ça endormi pour avoir raté le dîner. Drago souffla. Il se retourna et partit en direction des cuisines. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans une heure, il allait y aller. Dans deux heures, il allait la retrouver.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs croisant Peeves qui semblait fuir quelque chose. Drago ne chercha même pas à savoir ce que c'était et reprit son chemin. Il arriva devant le tableau de la corbeille de fruits et chatouilla la poire. Heureusement, qu'il savait où se trouvait les cuisines. Sinon, il n'aurait pas apprécié le jeûne forcé.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Drago pénétra à l'intérieur. Il regarda un moment, les elfes de maison s'affairer à nettoyer par magie toute la vaisselle. Il vit un elfe s'avancer vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux. Habituellement aucun elfe de maison ne le regardait dans les yeux. Drago le fixa avec froideur.

-Monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose, monsieur ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Oui, je voudrais quelque chose à manger.

-Bien, monsieur.

L'elfe tourna les talons et partit un peu plus loin. Drago le regardait se dandiner tandis qu'il allait chercher à manger. Le Serpentard trouvait les elfes sans intérêt mais pourtant bien utiles. Au manoir, ils étaient très nombreux à servir sa famille, et Drago prenait un certain plaisir à leur donner des ordres. Après tout, eux-même, aimaient les tâches ménagères alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Le petit elfe revint vers Drago avec quelques victuailles. Il prit l'assiette et s'en alla sans un merci.

Drago repartit en direction du dortoir. Il voulait manger tranquillement dans sa chambre et cette fois, il fermerait ses rideaux. Au moins, quand il faisait ça, les autres comprenaient qu'il ne voulait voir personne, ou pensaient qu'il dormait. Il arriva après quelques minutes en face de la statuette et prononça le mot de passe. Il entra à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune, bondée comme à son habitude.

Drago se dépêcha de monter au dortoir, tout en lançant des regards haineux à ceux qui osaient le regarder de travers. Il grimpa les marches et entra dans sa chambre. Il enleva vite fait ses chaussures et monta sur son lit ignorant les regards de ses camarades de chambre. Il se mit en tailleur, tira les rideaux de son lit et déposa la nourriture dessus. Il commença à manger. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le rendez-vous et il avait l'impression que les minutes duraient des heures.

Ce n'était pas possible pour lui d'être aussi anxieux. Habituellement, il y allait décontracté et ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui allait se passer. Il y allait au feeling et ne pensait pas à calculer au moindre millimètre ses gestes. Il prit un morceau de pain et le mit dans sa bouche tout en réfléchissant. Il ne devait pas y penser et pourtant, ça hantait tous ses moments d'égarement.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, Drago se prépara pour son rendez-vous. Il fallait qu'il y aille avec discrétion. Il se leva de son lit tout en ouvrant ses rideaux et entra dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents et se repeigner. Il détestait par dessus tout être mal peigné. Il ne voulait certainement pas ressembler à Potter avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il se demandait même comment le balafré pouvait supporter d'être aussi mal peigné. Drago sortit de la salle de bains, puis du dortoir, remarquant au passage que ses camarades de dortoir n'étaient pas présents.

Il descendit dans la Salle Commune et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde, mais toujours pas de Blaise, Grégory ou Vincent. Drago se demanda une seconde où ils étaient mais se dit que ça ne le regardait pas. Après tout, ils faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient et plus loin ils étaient de Drago, mieux c'était. Drago prit le couloir menant au hall et une fois arrivé là-bas, monta les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que le lieu du rendez-vous est au deuxième étage ? J'aurais préféré qu'il soit dans les cachots comme la dernière fois…_pensa Drago en pestant.__

Il arriva au deuxième étage et chercha le point de rendez-vous. Le problème c'est que le lieu n'était jamais indiqué avec exactitude. Le nom n'était pas clairement écrit mais on finissait toujours par trouver où la rencontre aurait lieu). Il observa toutes les peintures, recherchant l'entrée. Il tourna dans un couloir, ou plutôt ce qu'il pensait être un couloir. Il était dans un cul de sac. Il s'avança un peu plus, pour voir. Après tout, c'était fort possible que ce soit là.

Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien. Drago était en train de perdre patience. Il était presque vingt-deux heures et il allait louper le placard. Il s'appuya contre le mur et resta un moment à réfléchir. Où pouvait bien se trouver ce maudit placard. Drago allait se redresser quand il bascula en arrière tombant dans le vide, puis sur le sol dur. Il avait trouvé, il en était sûr, mais ça n'aurait pas été du luxe si la chute avait été accompagnée d'une réception plus douce. Il se releva doucement. Quelle chute ! Drago fronça les sourcils dans le noir. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne voyait plus que ces ses mains qui avaient pris une couleur bleu pâle.

Il se tourna et se retourna, cherchant une quelconque lumière qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Drago se demandait si elle allait venir. Il marcha un petit peu, tâtant le mur. Etait-il venu pour rien ? C'était fort possible. Après tout, pourquoi serait-elle revenue ? Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre à présent puisqu'il était à l'intérieur. Drago se retourna et aperçu enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il s'avança vers l'autre paire de main entourée d'un halo rose tout en souriant dans le noir.

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite du chapitre mais en tout cas, j'aime bien couper au bon moment. ^^ Encouragez BabyDracky, ça lui fera très plaisir. ^___________________^ _

_Bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss à tous._

_Nicolina_

BOUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vous avez le droit de huer NICOLINA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comment que je vais faire moi ?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'étais persuadée que mon « amie » se lancerait dans la scène du placard… T___________________T

Bon, elle a déjà fait fort avec la salle de la salle de bains…

Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ou vous ne me relirez plus jamais… T________________T


	5. Chapter V

Titre : **Au placard !**

Auteurs : Baby Dracky ! / Nicolina

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-17… Grande nouveauté pour Baby Dracky ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résum : Romance Drago/Harry ! Harry déambule seul un soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard , et là, il découvre une nouvelle pièce où l'attend un dangereux assaillant…

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Bonsoir à tous !!!!**

**Eh oui, quand on se nomme Baby Dracky, on ne se refait pas… Encore une fois, je ne suis pas fière pas de moi… Je sais que je suis en retard pour la mise en ligne de ce chapitre… Mais je n'y peux rien… Outre le fait que je ne sois pas très souvent chez moi, j'ai également énormément de travail et de projets que je me dois de mener à terme…**

**Mais vous savez très bien que je ne vous en oublie pas pour autant et que je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour vous offrir de nouveaux chapitres !!! N'ai-je pas réussi après plusieurs longs mois d'absence à écrire un nouveau chapitre de LMDLH ??? Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le savez à présent que je ne laisserai aucune de mes fics inachevée !**

**Je tiens également à ajouter que comme je n'avais vraiment pas prévu d'écrire ce qui va suivre, ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps, mais au moins, vous ne pourrez pas dire que mon chapitre n'est pas long !!! C'est sûr que pour cette fic, je fais quand même fort au niveau de la longueur des chapitres, j'égale presque les chapitres de LMDLH !!! Et c'est pas rien !!!**

**Avant de vous laisser lire les réponses aux reviews que vous avez eu la gentillesse de nous laisser à NICOLINA et à moi, je tenais à vous préciser que le chapitre 06, qui sera écrit par NICOLINA ne sera pas mis en ligne samedi prochain, mais le samedi 21 mai ! Deux bonnes raisons à cela, mon retard à finir ce chapitre dans les temps, mais aussi l'absence de ma p'tite colline ce week-end, qui sera à Disneyland Paris !!!! Je vous demanderai donc d'être encore une fois un petit peu patients et conciliants !!!**

**Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas à être nombreux à nous faire savoir ce que vous aurez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre !!!! Je compte sur vous !!!! A bientôt !!! Et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas d'encourager NICOLINA pour la suite de cette fic !!!! Bisous à tous !!!! **

**Nicolina**** :**

Kikoo tout le monde. Bon, me suis fait un peu allumer pour la fin du chapitre précèdent mais c'est pas ma faute, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Eh bien ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est extrêmement gentil à vous d'en avoir envoyés. Je suis contente que la fic vous plaise et je pense pas que BabyDracky me contredira. Je sais que ça a mis du temps à venir mais du moment que le chapitre est là c'est le principal. Et puis quand on est occupé, on est occupé. Bisousssssssssssssss à tous.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Micloun** : Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais plus te revoir mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir pu te parler mercredi. Ca me manquait. C'est très gentil d'avoir commencé à lire cette fic. Tes compliments font toujours plaisir même si t'en fais un peu trop parfois. Mais bon, je te connais et je sais que tu changeras pas de ce côté-là. Et puis tu as raison, BabyDracky est un génie. Ah le rose, c'est sûr que c'est dur à digérer. Tu comprends pas pourquoi Harry est en rose. Eh bien, il y a bien une explication mais pour l'instant on en a pas vraiment parlé dans la fic. Nan, on a pas de nom de groupe. BabyDracky et Nicolina, c'est déjà bien, non ? Rayon de soleil, rayon de lune. -- Qu'est-ce que tu vas pas chercher, mais bon t'es adorable alors je relèverai pas. Et c'est pas grave si t'as pas envoyé de reviews avant. Tu l'as fait, c'est le principal. Merci beaucoup ma Micloun pour la review. Je t'adore. Bisoussssssssssss.

**Liam63** : C'est sûr qu'écrire à deux n'est pas simple mais je trouve ça plutôt bien. On ne sait jamais exactement ce que l'autre va écrire et c'est plutôt intéressant justement. Merci beaucoup et puis bonne lecture.

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Kikoo mes poussins ! Pas besoin de faire une longue review. C'est déjà bien d'en faire une. Le comportement de Blaise est louche ? Hum. . . peut-être ou peut-être pas. Bisousssssssssss à vous deux et merci.

**Kima Laphaul** : Merchi, merchi, Kima. Tu trouves qu'on écrit pareil ? Pourtant justement, je trouve qu'on écrit différemment. De toute façon, personne n'écrit de la même façon. Bisousssssssssss et merci pour la review.

**Nicolas** : Bah oui c'est du sadisme. J'aime ça, j'y peux rien. D'ailleurs BabyDracky n'était pas très contente de ça. Merci pour la review.

**Eowyn Malfoy** : Oui, tout le monde aurait aimé la scène du placard et je devais d'ailleurs la faire, mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. Tout le monde aime les fics de BabyDracky et je sais que c'est toujours bien ce qu'elle fait. Merchi pour la review.

**Red angel** : Merci pour la review. On continue.

**Misimini** : Bah, disons que j'ai laissé la pub sur mon profil et sur ma fic « QGQP », mais c'est vrai que j'ai envie qu'on lise cette fic parce que je la fais avec BabyDracky. Merci beaucoup et puis voilà la suite.

**Vif d'or** : Harry est un grand naïf, donc ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'il ne connaisse pas le système du placard. Merci pour la review.

**KoyomiSan** : Tu hais la fin de nos chapitres ? Bah, on choisit comme on veut. Et j'avoue que j'avais envie de couper l'histoire là. Ca a pas plu, mais bon. . . du suspense ça fait pas de mal. En tout cas, merci pour la review.

**Miss Molko** : Je suis d'accord, les fics de BabyDracky sont vraiment supers. Merci d'avoir lu le début de la fic.

**Alexiel.v** : Merci c'est gentil et bonne lecture.

**Nekozumi** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir. Et merci pour la review.

**Henna-himitsu** : Ca me fait un surnom de plus. -- Je sais pas trop combien j'en ai mais bon. . . C'est quoi cette histoire d'ange ? C'est ma période du moment. Ca n'est pas forcément important. Maiheu. . . Oser me dire que je suis une « baka », non mais. -- Je sais que je suis sadique, on me le dit souvent. Enfin voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.

**Clochette** : Contente que tu adores la suite. Les Serpentard faire une blague bidon, c'est pas leur genre. On y croit tous. -- Bon merci pour ta review.

**La vache anarchique** : Elle est interdite au moins de 17 ans mais bon, comme tout le monde respecte bien ce qui est écrit. - - Forcément on ne peut pas empêcher de lire. Merci pour la review.

**Venus Potter** : Pourquoi ces couleurs ? Heu. . . ce sera bien dit un jour. Pour l'instant c'est vrai que c'est pas très claire mais ça va venir. Merci pour la review.

**Flore** : Héh ! C'est vrai que BabyDracky a cru que j'allais faire la scène du placard. Et j'avais prévu de la faire, mais quand je considère qu'un chapitre est fini, je le laisse. Je ne continue pas, même si ça coupe en plein suspense. Merci pour tes compliments et pour la review.

**Lyrathena** : C'est vrai que c'est assez comique de penser que Drago et Harry pensent qu'ils sont forcément avec une fille. Tu aimes le style de Drago ? Amusant. Merci pour la review.

**Gaia666** : Comment ça je vais me faire tuer ? Mais. . . mais. . .Voilà, je sais que je suis sadique mais ça justifie ça ? Bon, c'est gentil de nous soutenir pour cette fic et merci.

**Lee-NC-Kass** :Ah ! la scène de la salle de bains. Je me suis pas privée de la faire. J'aurais pu faire un peu plus détaillé mais pour le début, je pense que c'est suffisant. C'est sûr qu'on peut pas résister à Drago surtout quand il est dans son bain. Je m'égare un peu là. Moi aussi, j'aime bien l'ange Gabriel, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis dans la fic. Merci pour la review et pour la réponse à ta question, ça viendra.

**Céline.s** : Pourquoi j'ai pas fait la scène du placard ? Bah, pour embêter tout le monde et surtout BabyDracky. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle était pas contente. :P  Merci, merci, pour la review.

**Céline402** : Oui, oui c'est à BabyDracky. Ah ça, elle est douée BabyDracky, c'est une de mes auteurs préférés et puis elle est géniale. Je regrette pas de faire cette fic avec elle. Merchi beaucoup.

**Frite12** : Bah, je sais que c'est pas cool, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Je dois pas tourner rond moi pour aimer jouer les sadiques. Enfin, ce sera pas la première fois. J'ai l'habitude.

**Babe** : Le temple du Yaoi ? Eh bien. C'est gentil. Oh, oh, t'as aimé la scène de la salle de bains. Je sais bien que je laisse plein de suspense, c'est dans ma nature. Tu a commencé à lire mes one-shot ? Eh bien, y'en a pas mal. C'est très gentil de le faire et merci pour ta review.

**Paradise** : Oui, c'est le plus important. Merci de toujours « reviewer ». T'es géniale, je t'adore. Merchi beaucoup miss.

**Orlina** : Bah justement, ça s'est passé vite alors pour lui, il a l'impression que son cours est très loin. Enfin, c'est pas très important. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et je suis sûre que tu aimeras celui de BabyDracky. On ne peut pas ne pas aimer de toute façon. Ah bah, tu sais la scène du bain c'est aussi ma préférée, enfin, c'est pour ça que je l'ai faite d'ailleurs. Merchi pour ta review.

**Ornaluca** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça nous fait plaisir. En avant pour la suite et merci.

**Shunrei** : BabyDracky fait rarement de fautes. Mais bon, on peut toujours en avoir. Je ne te considère pas comme une maniaque. Je sais que moi aussi, je n'aime pas faire des fautes et pourtant j'en fais et ça m'énerve. Enfin, je fais avec. Heureusement encore que BabyDracky me corrige mes fautes. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans elle. En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes la fic, et je ne doute pas que BabyDracky le soit aussi. Bisousss à toi et merci pour la review.

**Elenaure** : Je ne risque pas d'abandonner. C'est sûr. C'est gentil de lire cette fic. Et puis merci pour la review.

**Babydracky**** :**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Orlina**** : **Merci de tes encouragements ! J'espère que ça aura porté ses fruits !!! )

**Lyrathena**** : **Coucou toi !!! C'est vraiment très gentil d'être venue jeter un œil sur « ma » toute nouvelle fic ! Je suis vraiment très contente d'entendre qu'elle te plait également !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!!! Bisous !!!

**Gaia666**** : **Merci de ton soutien psychologique et moral, j'en ai bien eu besoin !!! ) Bisous !!!

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Merci beaucoup de ton soutien ma grande !!! J'en ai bien eu besoin vu le chapitre que j'ai dû écrire !!! ) Bisous !!!

**Celine.s**** : **Pas de soucis, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier de laisser une review, c'est déjà si gentil à toi de le faire aussi régulièrement et aussi fidèlement !!! ) J'espère que cette longue attente en voudra le coup !!! A toi de me le dire !!! Bisous !!!

**Clochette**** : **Salut la p'tite fée !!! Je tenais vraiment à te remercier d'avoir mis l'accent sur un fait important… OUI !!! Mes chapitres sont plus longs !!!! Et celui-ci ne déroge en rien aux précédents !!! J'espère que ça suffira à expliquer mon si long retard, et que ça rattrapera le coup !!! )

**Celine402**** : **Merci beaucoup de tous ces compliments !!! Ils me font vraiment énormément plaisir !!! C'est grâce à des « petites » reviews comme celles-ci que je persévère !!! Merci beaucoup ma grande !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes mon style et que tu as eu la gentillesse de lire toutes mes fics !!! ) Bisous !!!

**Frite12**** : **Ah, ma p'tite frite !!! Merci de tous ces bisous salés !!! C'est gentil de continuer à me soutenir comme tu le fais ! ) Bisous tout sucrés à toi !!!

**Babe**** : **« Le temple du Yaoi » ??? Rien que ça ??? Contente de te voir si enthousiaste concernant cette fic, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne décevra pas tes attentes !!! Bisous !!!

**Flore**** : **M'ouais… Ayez des amis qui disent… TT Tu serais pas en train de te moquer de moi quand même, n'est-ce pas ??? Dis-toi bien que si j'avais été vile, rien que pour cette réflexion je n'aurais pas écrit la scène du placard, chose que j'ai failli faire d'ailleurs… Sinon, je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ta review pour le chapitre 3… TT Personne y m'aime d'abord… En tout cas, bibi tout plein et j'espère que cette « nouvelle vie » va te faire le plus grand bien !!! Et je t'interdis de revenir avec l'accent du « pays » !!! )

**Alexiel.v**** : **Merci de tes encouragements !!! ) 

**Henna-himitsu**** : **Je suis toujours touchée de ton enthousiasme concernant mes fics, mais j'espère tout de même que tu ne t'adonnes pas trop fréquemment au jeu du paratonnerre… On a pas envie qu'il t'arrive des choses malheureuses, hein… Merci de tes compliments toujours aussi nombreux !!! Ca fait très plaisir à lire !!! Comme toujours, je suis en retard, mais bon, j'espère que l'attente en aura valu le coup, tu me diras !!! ) Bisous au p'tit paratonnerre !!! )

**La vache anarchique**** : **Ca y est, notre p'tite vache fait encore des siennes… « Go haps, go ! »??? Hum… C'est que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de dire des choses que je ne comprends pas… Je vais finir par enrichir mon vocabulaire grâce à toi !!! Eh bien, j'ai tout même préféré mettre cette fic en NC-17 car elle sera beaucoup plus poussée et osée que toutes celles que j'ai écrites jusqu'à présent, mais une fois l'avertissement lu, les gens sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent ! ) De toute façon, je ne sais même pas comment on compte les années de vie d'une vache…

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Merci de tes encouragements et de la confiance que tu sembles me porter… J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas !!! )  Bisous !!!

**KoyomiSan**** : **« Le bureau des réclamations » ??? Elle est pas mal celle-l !!! Mais tu as bien raison de me faire savoir que tu attends la suite de mes autres fics !!! Entre temps, tu auras remarqué que LMDLH a été mise à jour, et un nouveau chapitre de JN sera mis en ligne très prochainement !!! Comme quoi, Baby est toujours l !!! J'espère que malgré l'attente pour ce nouveau chapitre, il te plaira tout autant que les précédents !!! J

**Miss Molko**** : **Je ne sais pas trop à qui tu t'adressais, mais que ce soit à l'une ou à l'autre, c'est un message qui fait très plaisir à lire !!! Bisous !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Merci !!! J'espère avoir la chance de voir l'une de tes œuvres un jour !!! )

**Liam63**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! J'espère réussir à écrire assez fréquemment et rapidement pour faire honneur à de telles reviews !!! )

**Micloun ****: **Coucou toi !!! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de te lire, ma grande !!! Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, c'est pourquoi je comprends que tu ne laisses pas de reviews plus souvent, mais je profite à fond de celles que tu laisses !!! ) Je suis heureuse de voir qu'une fois de plus tu es là pour « me » lire te pour « me » soutenir !!! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup !!! J'espère vraiment que je ne te décevrai pas avec ce nouveau chapitre, mais il n'a pas été des plus évidents à écrire… Concernant le titre, c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée… Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le trouver, il me semblait des plus évident, en fait !!! N'hésite pas à me faire savoir ce que tu auras pensé de ce nouveau chapitre !!! C'est du Baby comme on ne l'a jamais vue !!! ) Bisous tout plein à toi et à très bientôt j'espère !!!

**Shunrei**** : **Merci de tes encouragements ! C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours des fautes dans les mises en ligne, j'en ai déjà vu plein d'autres en relisant récemment les premiers chapitres, mais les corrections viendront plus tard !!! ) Chaque chose en son temps !

Au placard !

_« Douce jouvencelle convoitée,_

_Vos pieds devront vous mener,_

_Jusqu'à votre sœur Morgane le Fay,_

_Au pied du Grand Peuplier.»_

_« Dans deux lunes argentées,_

_L'être désiré sera convié,_

_A la vingt-deuxième heure sonnée,_

_La porte sera scellée. »_

Depuis son réveil Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire et de relire le message qu'il avait trouvé dans son enveloppe rose. Le papier était à présent tout chiffonné et corné, à tel point que certaines lettres étaient difficilement lisibles, ce qui ne posait aucun problème au jeune sorcier, qui connaissait, de toute façon, le moindre mot sur le bout des doigts ! Il avait lu tant de fois ce message qu'il le connaissait à présent par cœur ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lire et de le relire comme pour rendre les mots plus percutants, plus véridiques ! Il avait besoin de tenir cette lettre entre ses doigts, et de voir ces mots sous ses yeux. Il ressentait le besoin d'être rassuré, d'avoir la confirmation que ce nouveau rendez-vous avec sa moitié du placard aurait bien lieu !

Il était tant impatient et fébrile dès les premières lueurs de cette nouvelle journée qu'il se dit que celle-ci serait très certainement la plus longue de toute son existence ! Il devait attendre jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, ce soir, avant de pouvoir « revoir » la personne qui avait partagé ce placard avec lui la nuit précédente, avant de pouvoir la sentir à nouveau ! Comme une simple petite journée pouvait paraître interminable quand on souhaitait pouvoir la voir s'écouler au plus vite !

Bien sûr, même cette impatience dévorante et la fébrilité grandissante ne pouvaient entacher la joie qu'il éprouvait ce matin, après avoir passé une excellente nuit sans l'ombre d'un cauchemar ou d'une menace quelconque. Il était tout simplement heureux, sentiment si simple et si naturel qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps déj ! Il fallait donc qu'il se montre courageux et quelque peu patient, et il pourrait enfin connaître à nouveau ce plaisir si bref et si intense qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de goûter et d'expérimenter, et d'en jouir pleinement.

Oui, quelques petites heures à attendre, quatorze pour être plus exact, avant d'être en présence de cette personne qui comptait d'ores et déjà tant à ses yeux… Quatorze heures, c'était faisable tout de même, se dit Harry plein d'espoir, ça n'était tout de même pas la mer à boire à boire et encore moins le bout du monde !

Mais notre pauvre Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence bien vite que ces quatorze pauvres petites heures étaient un calvaire insupportable à vivre. Il avait cette impression désagréable de vivre une journée sans fin ! Il lui sembla, toute la matinée durant, que le temps avait cessé sa course, et que les grains de sable qui se trouvaient dans les grands sabliers de Poudlard s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour tomber les uns après les autres, le plus lentement possible et dans un ordre des plus saccadés ! Certains semblaient d'ailleurs se bloquer vicieusement et volontairement à certains moments, très certainement dans le but d'empêcher les autres de passer, et de ralentir ainsi les minutes, qui ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas souhaiter s'écouler normalement.

Quant sonna enfin l'heure du déjeuner, Harry se sentit reprendre confiance, se disant que la première partie de la journée était passée, et durant l'heure du repas, il fit moins attention au temps qui passait grâce à la présence enjouée de ses amis, qui heureusement pour lui, avaient décidé d'être particulièrement bruyants et dynamiques ce jour-l ! C'est donc quelque peu plus fort qu'il se rendit à son cours de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que ces pas s'arrêtent devant la prochaine porte de classe qu'il devait franchir, et qu'il prit conscience du cours qui l'attendait : « Histoire de la Magie ». Horreur et abomination ! Ce cours fut bien plus abominable que tous ceux auxquels il avait assisté depuis son entrée à Poudlard ! Même ses pires souvenirs en cours de Potions ne faisaient pas le poids face à ce qu'il était en train de subir dans ce cours-l ! Le professeur Binns s'était encore une fois lancé, avec l'enthousiasme d'un rat crevé sur le bord de la chaussé, sur le thème de la sempiternelle Révolte des Gobelins… Harry aurait pu jurer que le professeur avait au moins répété les mêmes événements trois fois durant ce cours-ci, et il aurait pu mettre son bras à couper que Chronos en personne avait pris un malin plaisir à ralentir le temps, voire à rembobiner sa course, afin de lui infliger le supplice de longues heures supplémentaires !

Harry fut des plus reconnaissants lorsque ce cours interminable s'acheva. Il s'empressa de retourner dans son dortoir afin de faire ses devoirs. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'avait presque rien à faire, alors qu'il était généralement débordé et qu'il croulait sous les parchemins de retard qui s'entassaient autour de lui ! Comme il en voulait à Hermione de l'avoir obligé à se mettre à jour dans ses devoirs à peine une semaine auparavant, cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée sur le coup, mais maintenant, il avait de sérieux doutes ! Au bout d'à peine une heure et quart, Harry en avait terminé avec ses devoirs bien qu'il ait tout fait pour faire traîner les choses… Pourquoi fallait-il justement que les seuls devoirs qu'il ait à faire étaient en des matières où il était plutôt bon ?

Désespéré, Harry jeta un œil sur la pendule de la Salle Commune et fut dérouté en voyant qu'il était à peine dix huit heures !!! Il lui restait encore une heure trente à combler avant de pouvoir aller dîner… Que pouvait-il faire ? Il jeta rapidement un œil sur les devoirs qu'il aurait pu commencer et qui n'était pas à rendre avant un bon mois. Il constata que la seule matière pour laquelle il lui était possible de s'avancer était celle des Potions, et cela ne fit qu'amplifier son désarroi. Lui, Harry Potter, commencer un devoir de Potions à l'avance ? Jamais !!! Plutôt aller tenir compagnie à Aragog au cœur de la forêt interdite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry déambulait le long des étagères de la Bibliothèque. Il n'était pas très familier avec l'endroit, et cela lui prit quand même un certain temps avant de trouver la partie où étaient gardés les livres de Potions, partie où il n'avait bien sûr jamais mis les pieds ! Madame Pince lui avait d'ailleurs accordé un regard suspicieux, puis compatissant, lorsqu'il était allé lui demander conseil…

Quand il arriva au rayon indiqué par la bibliothécaire, il se rendit compte à quel point l'endroit était en harmonie avec les cachots, à croire que c'était Rogue lui-même qui en avait choisi l'aménagement ! Harry avançait, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ne croisant sur sa route que des Serpentard qui lui jetaient des regards suspicieux et haineux. Il se douta qu'il ne pourrait très certainement pas leur demander de l'aider à choisir le livre le plus approprié pour son devoir dans ces conditions. Il aurait plus de chance de se retrouver encastré entre les rayonnages poussiéreux que d'obtenir une quelconque aide de leur part, réputation oblige ! Il continuait à avancer lentement, laissant ses doigts glisser le long des lourds ouvrages exposés sur les rayonnages, passant devant des titres qu'il ne réussit même pas à déchiffrer, très certainement écrits dans des langues qui lui semblèrent anciennes pour certaines, extra-terrestres pour d'autres.

Il continua sa petite balade jusqu'à atteindre un petit renfoncement que Madame Pince lui avait indiqué comme pouvant contenir des ouvrages qui pourraient l'aider pour le devoir qui lui avait été assigné. Comme toujours, Harry avait eu la bonne idée d'arriver en retard au cours de Rogue ce jour-là, et ce dernier lui avait imposé le sujet de son devoir de fin de trimestre sans lui demander son avis et sans lui laisser placer le moindre refus ! Il s'était donc retrouver avec un devoir dont personne n'avait voulu, l'intitulé à lui seul noircissait la moitié d'un parchemin de taille standard ! Hermione lui avait gentiment fait la traduction de ce qui lui était demand c'était un devoir sur les potions qui étaient utilisées pour créer des amulettes, avec un regard plus particulier sur les amulettes de protection. Fabuleux !   

Harry s'engouffra donc dans le petit renfoncement qu'il avait réussi à trouver au sein du labyrinthe que formaient les étagères de la Bibliothèque, en peu de temps, comme par hasard, alors qu'il avait habituellement un sens de l'orientation déplorable ! Alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement le long de ces nouvelles étagères, peu éclairées, il découvrit que des tables de travail se trouvaient également dans ce coin. Qui pouvait bien venir travailler ici alors qu'on n'y voyait presque rien, sans parler du fait qu'il était, lui, myope comme une taupe ?!

Il vit toutefois que quelqu'un occupait bien l'une des tables, la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Cette personne était dos à lui, et semblait s'être endormie, la tête sur un livre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle, se remémorant le nombre de fois où ça lui était arriv ! Il se disait bien qu'il était impossible de travailler ici ! Il faisait trop chaud et l'éclairage si tamisé ne pouvait inviter qu'au repos, et aux caresses de Morphée. 

Il s'avança, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger la personnes assoupie, afin de jeter un œil aux ouvrages se trouvant plus au fond du renfoncement, mais également pour jeter un œil sur la personne endormie, presque décidé à lui faire une mauvaise farce en la réveillant brusquement. Ce n'était, certes, pas très gentil, mais distrayant ! Alors que ces pas le menaient à l'endormie, Harry prit conscience brusquement qu'il connaissait cette personne. Même à plusieurs pas d'elle, Harry savait qui elle était ! Sous ses yeux des cheveux d'un blond scintillant brillaient comme des fils d'or sous cet éclairage, et ces cheveux dont la teinte unique ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne dans cette école, lui faisait clairement comprendre que cette personne endormie devant lui ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentad qu'il connaissait bien, Drago Malefoy !

Harry ne put empêcher ses pieds de le mener plus près du garçon endormi, ne s'arrêtant qu'à à peine deux pas de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du Serpentard qui lui était à présent visible. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir le visage de Malefoy n'exprimer aucun sentiment, mais surtout aucun sentiment de dégoût ou de haine. Son visage était complètement détendu. Il semblait si paisible. Il avait même du mal à se rendre à l'évidence que la personne devant lui, était bien la même personne qu'il avait l'habitude de « côtoyer » tous les jours.

Lentement, il s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de celle sur laquelle Malefoy était posé. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait cet apaisement soudain à la simple vue d'un Malefoy endormi, mais sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il ne pouvait dénier le fait que c'était une belle vue.

C'était la première fois que Harry prenait le temps de regarder vraiment les traits de Malefoy. Il ne pouvait dénier le fait que Drago avait de beaux traits, ils étaient fins, délicats, clairement d'ascendance aristocratique. Ses cils étaient longs et fins, sombres tout comme ses sourcils, qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau et la clarté de ses cheveux. C'était réellement impressionnant. Son nez était légèrement retroussé, détail qui ne l'avait jamais frappé, et ses lèvres étaient pleines, parfaitement dessinées, pâles elles aussi, mais suffisamment rosées pour sembler sucrées. Plus Harry détaillait les traits de l'endormi, plus il se disait que malgré la masculinité évidente qui se dégageait de Malefoy et de sa stature, car malheureusement contrairement à lui, Malefoy était grand et bien bâti, il avait quand même cette beauté fulgurante qui était propre aux femmes. C'était très déstabilisant !  

Harry aimait le tableau qu'il découvrait sous ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait refouler le malaise qui s'installait en lui, très certainement à la constatation qu'il était en train de fixer, d'observer, d'analyser Malefoy, alors que ce dernier dormait si paisiblement. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, de pervers. Il était là, à regarder Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, alors que ce dernier s'était laissé aller au sommeil, qu'il était dans ce monde de songes où il n'est plus nécessaire de faire semblant, qu'il avait baissé toutes ses gardes. Malefoy était sans défense, complètement exposé. C'était intéressant !

Alors que Harry était hypnotisé par le mouvement des paupières de Malefoy, se demandant de quoi ce dernier pouvait bien rêver, il bougea. Harry se recula légèrement faisant quelque peu crisper sa chaise. Il avait été surpris par le mouvement imprévu du blond endormi. Le souffle court, il vit Malefoy se repositionner, les mains un peu plus proches de son visage. Le bruit ne semblait pas l'avoir éveillé alors que Harry avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait autant de bruit que les sabots d'une centaine de bisons dans un canyon.

A présent Harry pouvait entendre un petit gémissement échapper au blond. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit rougir. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien rêver le blond. Puis il se laissa envoûter par le souffle régulier qui échappait au blond, un souffle très léger qu'il était à peine possible d'entendre mais que Harry percevait malgré tout. C'était un souffle voluptueux et chaud, agréable à écouter, très apaisant…

Alors que Harry fixait les lèvres entrouvertes du blond par lesquelles s'échappait ce souffle chaud, ses yeux glissèrent sur les mains blanches du jeune homme. Il n'était pas difficile de se dire et de constater que ce garçon n'avait jamais rien fait de ses dix doigts ! Ses mains étaient parfaites, sans le moindre défaut, et semblaient si soyeuses… Il avait de longs doigts pâles et des ongles bien entretenus… Il devait très certainement faire la fortune d'un centre de manucure spécialisé, et si c'était naturel, c'était encore pire dans l'esprit de Harry qui avait des ongles désastreux… Il était si angoissé en règle générale qu'il passait son temps à se grignoter les ongles, ce qui ne donnait pas un très joli résultat… Vraiment de très jolies mains, se dit-il plus pour lui-même, elles semblaient douces également, ce qui contrastait complètement avec l'agressivité du personnage.    

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie, de sa contemplation, par un nouveau gémissement, cette fois-ci un petit peu plus audible, qui venait d'échapper au Serpentard. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être un gémissement de complainte ou de douleur… Harry se sentit légèrement rougir, que lui prenait-il donc d'observer ainsi son ennemi de toujours ? Malefoy était là, sous ses yeux, endormi, sans défense, et lui, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'observer au risque d'être découvert par un élève quelconque, qui ne trouverait très certainement pas cela normal d'avoir un Potter et un Malefoy ensemble dans un rayon de moins de 500 mètres d'écart sans se battre, ou pire que Malefoy se réveille et le voit en train de l'observer comme une bête curieuse !  

Malefoy soupira un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, ce qui tira complètement Harry de sa contemplation. Il se rendit alors compte que durant son examen du visage de son ennemi, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'il faisait presque nuit noire. Combien de temps s'était-il donc écoul ? Il était très certainement l'heure du dîner… Le mouvement des élèves dans la Bibliothèque le lui confirma. Il se leva alors sans faire le moindre bruit de peur de réveiller le jeune Serpentard. Il hésita un bref instant à le réveiller afin qu'il puisse aller dîner, mais aussi car sa position n'était pas des plus confortables, il risquait d'avoir un de ces maux de cou à son réveil ! Harry en savait quelque chose vu le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi sur ses parchemins dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Toutefois, il se ressaisit bien vite, il était hors de question que Malefoy sache qu'ils avaient été aussi proches, mais surtout que Harry avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer alors qu'il était assoupi !

Harry quitta donc promptement le renfoncement qui cachait le jeune blond endormi avec un certain sentiment de malaise. Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire cette nouvelle image du Serpentard, cette image incroyable qu'il n'aurait jamais même pu soupçonner ! Il venait de découvrir une partie du monde de Malefoy qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait nullement envie d'approfondir ! Il ne souhaitait pas connaître Malefoy dans sa vie, dans son intimit ! Que pourrait-il y découvrir qu'il ne sache déj ? Ce garçon était mauvais, et surtout, le détestait ! Avait-il besoin d'en savoir plus ? Certainement pas ! Il oublierait bien vite ce qu'il venait de voir, de penser et de ressentir…

Toutefois, il pouvait très certainement lui être reconnaissant d'une chose, il venait de lui faire passer une heure sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cette heure s'était écoulée extrêmement rapidement… Tant mieux après tout, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir pu écouler une heure de cette journée sans fin, même si elle s'était écoulée à regarder un Malefoy endormi… Au moins, il avait découvert que quand l'autre garçon ne parlait pas et ne le fixait pas de ses yeux haineux, il pouvait tout à fait tolérer sa présence !

Il regagna donc la Grande Salle sans accorder une autre pensée au Serpentard. Après tout, il avait autre chose en tête qui était bien plus plaisant et bien plus important ! Il passa la grande porte pour se rendre compte que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés. En longeant la table des Gryffondor, il tira une légère grimace en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient au menu une salade d'olives. Certes, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les olives, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien le spectacle auquel il avait dû assister la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu des olives au menu… Ses peurs furent malheureusement confirmées quand il atteignit son siège. Ses camarades s'étaient déjà servis, et ses deux amis de toujours, Hermione et Ron avaient déjà commencé leur prestation… Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, et essayaient tant bien que mal de se jeter des olives afin de les rattraper au vol, enfin, de les gober serait plus juste… Mais comme toutes les fois où ils se lançaient dans ce type d'expérience, les olives terminaient toujours beaucoup plus souvent au mieux par terre, ou alors dans les plats ou les genoux de leurs camarades. La première fois où ils avaient tenté l'expérience, un jeune Poufsouffle s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air n'ayant pas remarqué le petit monticule d'olives qui se dressait par terre, une autre fois Ginny avait failli étrangler son frère qui avait eu la gentillesse de parsemer sa belle chevelure rousse de pop-corn sucré et collant alors qu'elle venait à peine de la laver et de la coiffer en vue d'un rendez-vous. Sans parler des fois où Seamus décidait de prendre part au jeu et qu'il se jetait sur tous les morceaux qui passaient non loin de lui, et ce soir, malheureusement pour tous, Seamus était assis à côté de Ron ce qui ne se laissait rien présager de bon ! Encore une heure qui allait sembler extrêmement longue à Harry !

Le repas enfin terminé, et une bonne douzaine d'olives après, qu'il avait généralement reçu en plein dans la face, ses réflexes d'Attrapeur étant très clairement mis en péril par les pensées qu'il accordait à la jeune demoiselle du placard et qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir à tout autre chose et encore moins aux dangereuses olives qui se perdaient, Harry se dirigea enfin vers son dortoir. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures à faire passer avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps de prendre une bonne douche avant.

Il se dirigea donc vers son dortoir afin de prendre tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour sa douche. Puis, pour une fois, il choisit avec minutie les vêtements qu'il allait mettre pour cette soirée. Généralement, il se mettait directement en pyjama, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre à son premier rendez-vous officiel avec cette jeune fille vêtu n'importe comment, et encore moins en pyjama ! Il prit donc un pantalon anthracite à pinces qu'il portait lors de grandes occasions, et son pull en laine vert émeraude tricoté à la main ! Ce pull lui avait coûté une petite fortune, mais après l'avoir essayé sous les conseils d'Hermione, il n'avait pu le laisser, pour une fois qu'un vêtement lui allait bien et cachait quelque peu sa maigreur…

Bien sûr, il savait que la jeune fille ne verrait nullement ces vêtements dans la noirceur du placard, mais il voulait tout de même être habillé convenablement, et lui aimait la douceur de son pull, peut-être en serait-il de même pour elle, s'ils venaient à se toucher plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait deux nuits auparavant… C'est un Harry rougissant et quelque peu émoustillé qui se rendit dans la salle de bains, qui était annexe à son dortoir, se disant que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

Il se déshabilla donc prestement pour se libérer de l'étroitesse soudaine de son uniforme, et se précipita sous le jet, tout d'abord froid, de sa douche. Etant frileux de nature, il ne put rester bien longtemps sous cette trombe d'eau glacée, et y ajouta petit à petit de l'eau chaude. Rapidement sa douche se fit brûlante. Harry aimait l'eau très chaude, dans ces moments-là, il avait presque l'impression que la chaleur ambiante, que les gouttes qui martelaient agressivement sa peau pouvaient le pénétrer, le réchauffer vraiment de l'intérieur. Sans compter que les multitudes de gouttes qui s'abattaient sur son corps lui procuraient un soulagement immense, par leur danse agressive, elles parvenaient à le détendre, massant vigoureusement tous ses membres. Ils les laissent s'abattre sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, puis rouler lourdement le long de son épine dorsale pour se perdre sur ses hanches étroites et ses jambes. Ce massage, en fin de journée, parvenait réellement à le relaxer de tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée…

Il préférait en général se doucher le soir, avant de dormir, espérant toujours qu'il serait assez détendu pour s'endormir tout de suite, mais surtout suffisamment calme et épuisé pour ne pas faire de mauvais songes. Lorsque ces mauvais rêves le laissaient le matin perturbé, il lui arrivait de se doucher avant d'aller en cours pour se détendre et se sentir fort pour faire face à une nouvelle journée à être Harry Potter, le héros et Sauveur du monde magique !     

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, sa douche parvenait bien à le détendre… Toutefois, une partie de son anatomie semblait définitivement encline à la nervosité et était aussi tendu qu'un arc prêt à décocher une flèche. Il ne comprenait pas. Comme tous les jeunes garçons de son âge, il lui arrivait de temps à autre d'avoir ce genre de « soucis », mais très rarement à cette heure-ci de la journée, et surtout, jamais quand il se relaxait sous sa douche ! Mais il savait que ce soir, cette nervosité soudaine était due à son impatience et à son angoisse à se retrouver à nouveau en présence de la jeune fille du placard… Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas ce même problème en face d'elle, il serait mortifié si cela venait à se produire… Il fallait qu'il se soulage, il fallait qu'il soit aussi détendu que possible pour son rendez-vous… Oui, mais il avait toujours eu en horreur l'acte de l'auto soulagement…

Alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement le corps avec son gel douche aux trois pommes, après s'être lavé les cheveux avec son shampoing à la pomme verte, Harry étant un fanatique du parfum sucré et acidulé de ce fruit, son problème restait toujours clairement présent. Alors qu'il laissait ses doigts vagabonder avec légèreté sur ce membre durci pour ne susciter aucune douleur, ni aucune friction trop stimulante, Harry se dit qu'il devait vraiment se résoudre à trouver une solution de lui-même pour régler ce léger problème devant lequel il se trouvait. Les lents mouvements de va-et-vient, qu'il réalisait afin de se laver, se muaient en tout autre chose, et alors qu'un gémissement rauque sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et stoppa net cet acte qu'il ne cautionnait pas !

Le souffle court, toujours sous le jet brûlant, il se força à fermer les yeux le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce que des étoiles multicolores ne se forment sous ses paupières closes, ouis il se força à penser à quelque chose de repoussant, quelque chose de hideux qui pourrait très certainement mettre fin à cette manifestation, certes naturelle de son corps, mais tout aussi honteuse et abjecte. Des images de combats, d'insultes, déferlèrent devant ses yeux toujours clos, et il lui sembla que ce défilé d'images avait l'effet souhaité, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix en particulier ne résonne à ses oreilles, une voix sifflante, pleine de haine, et pourtant chaude en cet instant. Les images de sa dernière altercation avec Malefoy se formèrent sous ses yeux, et le visage du blond, haineux ce jour-là, crispé par la colère et le dégoût, se mua lentement en un visage formé de courbes harmonieuses et d'une douceur inimaginable… L'image de l'après-midi s'empara complètement de son esprit, ne laissant plus la moindre place à quoi que ce soit d'autre… Harry écarquilla les yeux, cherchant par ce biais à dissoudre cette image dominante dans son esprit flou !

Jamais il n'avait été aussi honteux qu'en cet instant, les yeux posés sur un membre à nouveau dur comme de la pierre, et plus tendu que jamais ! Harry ne comprenait plus rien ! Si on lui avait demandé un jour un top 3 des pires horreurs qu'il lui était arrivé de croiser, Malefoy en aurait très certainement fait parti, et là, son corps lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'en était rien ! Cette image qu'il avait surprise cet après-midi était beaucoup plus néfaste qu'il ne lui avait semblé au premier abord ! Mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse corrompre par elle ! Maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un, et qu'il espérait que cette personne pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui, il n'était pas prêt à se laisser aller à ce genre d'analyses. C'était juste une coïncidence, c'était juste parce que Malefoy avait ce quelque chose de féminin à cet instant ! Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que cela !

Harry toujours face à ce problème grandissant, décida d'en venir à une solution ultime. Il se surprit à penser à un Dumbledore en short de bains à palmiers sur une plage de sable fin entourée de cocotiers, avec une McGonagall en maillot de bains deux pièces en train de faire du houla-hop. Sans oublier d'y ajouter une touche de Rusard en slip de bains léopard avec un cocktail très haut en couleur dans l'une des mains et Miss Teigne récouverte d'énormes fleurs dans l'autre. Cette image repoussante eut bien l'effet escompté et Harry en fut grandement soulagé, même si son estomac menaçait à présent de déborder… Il pria très fort pour que ces professeurs ne puissent jamais découvrir la pensée qu'il venait de créer de toute pièce pour résoudre un problème aussi humiliant.

Il sortit de la salle de bains en quatrième vitesse, se sécha, et s'habilla avant de pouvoir repenser à quoi que ce soit qui venait de se passer dans cet endroit. Il n'en avait plus le temps de toute façon, il devait se hâter d'aller à son lieu de rendez-vous. Avant de quitter son dortoir, il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila dans les longs corridors de l'école. Il lui fallait être rapide, mais prudent. Ses pas le menèrent prestement jusqu'au hall d'entrée, les cinq étages descendus sans le moindre incident. Il traversa le hall et entrouvrit lentement la lourde porte d'entrée, se faufila à l'extérieur, et referma lentement le lourd battant derrière lui. Il faisait froid au dehors, mais il décida d'ignorer cette information que lui indiquait son cerveau déjà endolori.

Il longea lentement l'enceinte du château et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la serre numéro trois à côté de laquelle s'élevait le plus ancien peuplier de l'école. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'endroit du rendez-vous avait été fixé à cet endroit précisément… Pouvait-il y avoir un placard à cet endroit ? Harry était quelque peu dubitatif, mais c'était bien l'endroit clairement indiqué sur le petit parchemin qui se trouvait dans son enveloppe.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le silence le plus complet, à avancer dans l'herbe encore boueuse, où seul son souffle et le bruit de ses pas étaient audibles, il arriva enfin au pied du grand peuplier. C'est vrai que cet arbre était impressionnant. Madame Chourave leur avait expliqué lors d'un cours en cinquième année que plus les arbres étaient anciens plus une magie puissante se dégageait d'eux. Celui-ci avait poussé durant plusieurs siècles dans une forêt moldue, y dégageant une aura bienfaisante et y procurant un bois précieux pour la création de certaines baguettes, jusqu'au jour où, lors de l'Inquisition, des Moldus avaient décidé de l'abattre sans vergogne clamant haut et fort qu'il renfermait les secrets diaboliques des sorcières. Le Directeur de Poudlard de l'époque avait réussi à sauver l'arbre alors qu'il était en train de prendre feu et l'avait alors replanté dans la cours de l'établissement et avait fait construire de nouvelles serres autour de l'arbre. Inutile de préciser l'âge de l'arbre qui était plusieurs fois centenaires, tout comme celui des serres qui devaient au moins avoir le tiers de son âge !  

Harry posa tendrement et respectueusement sa main sur l'écorce solide et pourtant douce de l'arbre, puis laissa sa main se balader le long des creux et des déliés. En ayant fait plusieurs fois le tour, et ayant observé attentivement chaque parcelle à hauteur de ses yeux, il finit par se dire qu'il n'avait pas dû comprendre le sens du message, et commençant à paniquer voyant l'heure tourner, il se recula et sorti la lettre de sa poche. Alors que son pied percutait le mur de l'école, il se sentit basculer en arrière et frappa lourdement le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Alors qu'il allait reprendre son équilibre, il sentit le mur vibrer dans son dos et bascula dans le vide.

Alors qu'il se redressait douloureusement, tâtant précautionneusement l'endroit où sa tête venait de heurter douloureusement une surface solide quelconque, une nouvelle bosse en perspective se dit-il ironiquement, il tenta de se mettre en équilibre sur ses deux jambes, chose qui n'était pas des plus évidentes en cet instant ! Il s'appuya sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, et lentement ouvrit ses paupières douloureuses pour découvrir encore une fois qu'il était dans un lieu très sombre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans cet endroit, pourtant il lui était possible de discerner une lueur trouble et rosâtre à quelques mètres devant lui. Son cœur s'emballa instinctivement. Il venait de trouver l'endroit du rendez-vous, il en était sûr ! C'est un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû, qu'il rejoignit le point lumineux.

A nouveau sous ses yeux, dans un halot de lumière froide et rose, se dressait la tapisserie de Dame Morgane. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi mystérieuse. Toutefois, bien que le personnage soit indubitablement le même, la tapisserie était différente, elle. Lors de la première nuit où il avait croisé le regard de cette fée, elle était représentée dans un décor automnale, dans les teinte rouges et flamboyantes. Cette fois-ci les couleurs choisies étaient beaucoup plus pâles, beaucoup moins marquées. Morgane Le Fay, était assise sur les racines d'un saule pleureur, dont les branches dégarnies venaient se perdre sinueusement autour d'elle. Les branches d'un noir charbon contrastait fortement avec le teint si pâle et si blanc de la fée. Ses cheveux, si flamboyants sur la tapisserie précédente, était d'un auburn sombre sans lumière et à moitié caché sous la capuche profonde qui encadrait son visage, toujours aussi impassible, mais d'une grande douceur. Sa capuche en fourrure blanche retombait lourdement sur ses épaules, et son corps si frêle, mais si langoureux à la fois, était embrassé d'une lourde cape qui ne laissait entrevoir que la naissance de ses pieds nus. La blancheur du vêtement de Morgane était en harmonie parfaite avec la blancheur de la tapisserie, il était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige pure qui continuait à tomber légèrement, et régulièrement. Les flocons de neige scintillaient comme des centaines d'étoiles filantes, ajoutant à cette œuvre immaculée des touches de couleurs verglacées, mais lumineusement colorées. Cette luminosité, qui n'existait que grâce aux flocons givrés qui dansaient sur fond de ciel blafard et grisonnant, était rehaussé par les fils argentés qui encadraient la tapisseries et qui venaient s'emmêler dans les branches tombantes du saule, les faisant briller par intermittence comme les décorations d'un merveilleux sapin de Noël. Seules les lèvres rouge sang de la fée contrastaient vivement avec le tableau hivernal, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui attiraient l'œil et rehaussaient le regard de braise de la fée, seul élément réellement vivant sur la tapisserie.

Encore une fois Harry se sentait observait par la fée d'Avalon, et était mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur. Se pouvait-il que la jeune fille du placard ressemble en quelque point que ce soit à cette femme magnifique ? Certainement pas physiquement, tant le beauté de la fée était surnaturelle, mais en autre chose ? Alors qu'il méditait et qu'il pensait à la jeune fille qui l'attendait peut-être déjà de l'autre côté de la toile, il vit les lèvres de Morgane dessiner durant un court instant un sourire des plus malicieux. Tout un coup, un vent bref mais intense vint s'abattre sur lui, soulevant en même temps la tapisserie et lui révélant la porte du placard, qui venait de s'entrouvrir. C'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il s'engouffra dans le placard, trop avide, trop curieux, trop heureux d'être à nouveau en présence de cette fille qui l'avait rendu si vivant. Il espérait tant qu'elle viendrait ! Il refusait de croire un seul instant qu'elle ne serait pas là, il était convaincu qu'elle aussi avait ressenti la même chose lors de leur première rencontre ! Il le fallait !  

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et posa immédiatement ses mains sur le mur qu'il devinait lui faire face dans l'obscurité, qui s'était, cette fois encore, emparée des lieux. Cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait absolument aucune inquiétude face à cette noirceur, ni même d'inquiétude quant à ce qui allait se passer sous peu, juste de l'appréhension. Son estomac se tordait sous l'impatience, mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles avait élu domicile dans son abdomen, et qu'il les sentait danser avec une frénésie incontrôlée   

A nouveau, comme la fois précédente, la lumière rose qui se dessinait sous ses paumes se fit plus intense, et une forte lumière turquoise s'empara de ses rétines alors que le mur ondulait violemment. Ces ondulations, toujours aussi agréables que la première fois, ne faisaient qu'amplifier les battements de son cœur cette fois-ci. En cette dernière minute d'attente, Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite !

Puis, la lumière disparut et il sentit des mains douces se refermer sur les siennes… Il aurait pu reconnaître ses mains entre mille. Des doigts longs et effilés, une paume douce et accueillante et une poigne tendre mais possessive à la fois.

Harry était tant ému en cet instant qu'il resta quelques instants sans réagir, croyant encore à un doux rêve tant les sensations qui vibraient en lui étaient fortes, et tant il les avaient rêvé et espérées ces deux derniers jours. C'était bien ses mains ! Elle était l ! Elle était revenue ! Pour lui…

Alors que les doigts, qui étaient venus s'entrelacer naturellement aux siens, caressaient langoureusement sa peau, Harry se sentit frissonner, redécouvrant les sensations merveilleuses qu'ils lui avaient fait découvrir deux nuits seulement auparavant. Harry ressentait le besoin de montrer sa gratitude et son attachement à cette personne qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui apportait tant. Il était bien conscient au fond de lui, qu'en fait, il ne connaissait pas du tout cette jeune fille, mais peut-être la connaissait-il bien en dehors de ce placard ? Laissant ces pensées de côté, il se décida à faire plus ample connaissance avec celle qui partageait ce placard avec lui en ce moment, qui qu'elle soit en dehors.

Dans un geste de reconnaissance et d'allégeance, dans son esprit, il attira ses mains à sa bouche et commença à les baiser tendrement. Il voulait lui faire comprendre par ces simples baisers furtifs, mais au combien tendres, ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Qu'elle n'était pas une vulgaire fille dans un placard, mais sa demoiselle, celle dont il avait tant besoin. Bien que toujours aussi respectueux, ses baisers se firent plus gourmands. Il laissait à présent ses sens prendre le dessus, et ses lèvres affamées s'entrouvraient légèrement à l'occasion pour laisser la chaleur et l'humidité de sa bouche se déposer avec délectation sur ces mains, sur ces doigts, happant et mordillant par endroit. Sa langue frôlait cette peau délicate, s'insinuant au creux des doigts pour y dessiner des arabesques complexes et sensuels.      

Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille s'abattait à présent par vague régulière mais saccadées sur ses joues, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience que celle-ci s'était rapprochée de lui alors qu'il était perdu dans les formes qu'il peignait sur ses mains, sur les touches qu'il appliquait sur ses doigts. D'après le souffle saccadé qui balayait les mèches légères qui étaient devant ses yeux, Harry put se rendre compte pour la première fois de l'effet qu'il produisait chez la jeune fille, il prit conscience du plaisir qu'il semblait faire naître en elle. Il était confus et heureux à la fois, jamais il n'aurait cru être capable de tant de hardiesse, et encore moins de pouvoir donner du plaisir à quelqu'un ! Il se sentait lui-même si sale et repoussant que jamais il ne se serait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse réellement avoir du plaisir à être avec lui, de ressentir du plaisir grâce à lui…

Alors que ces dents s'attaquaient tendrement à la chair des extrémités des doigts de sa compagne et que sa langue se mêlait au jeu, léchant langoureusement la chair à peine mordillée, et que sa bouche leur procurait une caverne protectrice soyeuse et chaude, il se sentit basculer brusquement en arrière.

Le geste n'avait pas été violent, mais ne s'y attendant pas du tout, il avait été pris de surprise et avait quelque peu perdu l'équilibre. Pour rester sur ses jambes, Harry avait dû s'agripper aux coudes de la jeune fille et pour se stabiliser, il s'était reculé quelque peu et s'était retrouvé dos au mur, une poigne de fer tendre sur chaque épaule et une bouche plaquée sur la sienne.

Harry était surpris par ce comportement, pas qu'il n'appréciât pas la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment cette fille pouvait avoir tant de force et surtout agir ainsi. Mais bien vite, cette bouche quémandeuse sur la sienne lui fit oublier tout le reste !  

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents qu'ils avaient déjà partagés. La bouche de son assaillant était plaquée fortement sur la sienne, et semblait affamée ! Bien que le baiser ait été quelque peu agressif à  ses débuts, Harry trouva bien vite une position afin que son cou ne le fasse pas trop souffrir et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour permettre un meilleur accès à son assaillant.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à entamer une danse langoureuse sur les lèvres de Harry afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, une soumission totale, un accès complet à sa bouche, un baiser plus passionné, un baiser bien plus profond. Harry sentit une langue chaude et soyeuse dessiner des sillons humides sur ses lèvres déjà gonflées, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle désirait, ce qu'elle clamait comme étant sien ! Harry ne se fit pas prier, et sans hésitation aucune, ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir cette chair humide et belliqueuse tant désirée. Celle-ci ne s'attarda pas à s'emparer de sa bouche, cherchant frénétiquement à découvrir les moindres recoins de sa bouche, lapant son palais, dessinant le contour de ses dents, suçant sa langue sans la moindre pudeur… Puis une fois cet excès de possession et de découverte barbare rassasiée, la langue se fit plus douce, plus joueuse et câline, et invita celle de Harry dans une valse soyeuse.

C'était la première fois depuis Cho que Harry embrassait quelqu'un, et c'était très certainement complètement différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti et connu alors. Là où les lèvres de Cho avaient été hésitantes, là où sont cœur avait été froid, ces lèvres-ci étaient possessives et quémandeuses, et ce cœur semblait si chaud et si débordant. Ces lèvres le désiraient réellement. Et le cœur de cette inconnue semblait tel un volcan en irruption, passionné et ouvert.

Harry aimait la sensation que lui procurait ce baiser si imposant, si entier. Il voulait prendre part activement à cette danse, il voulait être acteur de ses émotions et procurer à cette fille les mêmes sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui, au creux de ses reins, en son cœur meurtri. Il suivait le rythme que lui imposait cette langue apparemment experte, le titillant quelque fois, le fuyant à d'autre, pour revenir plus affamée et le pousser à duel toujours plus sensuel, toujours plus torride.

Harry se sentant plus sûr de lui que jamais, mais aussi quelque peu perdu par ce tourbillon de sentiments qui naissaient en lui, décida de prendre part plus activement à ce duel sensuel, il ne savait pas combien de temps leur était encore imparti, mais il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de toucher cette personne, de la découvrir. Ses mains quittèrent les coudes de l'assaillant, qu'il tenait jusqu'alors de peur de ne pas tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, pour venir se poser à son tour sur ses épaules. C'est cet instant que l'assaillant choisi pour resserrer leur étreinte, profitant de l'espace qu'avait laissé les mains de Harry. Plus par réflexe que par gestes calculés, Harry posa ses mains à plat contre la poitrine de son assaillant de peur de perdre complètement pied si leurs corps venaient à se toucher avec tant d'intimité.

Toujours perdu dans ses sensations, Harry commença à caresser cette poitrine, formant des petits cercles récurrents avec ses paumes. Comme cette sensation était agréable ! Les mains de Harry se firent plus sûres et plus précises, et ses caresses plus langoureuses. Il aimait la sensation de ce corps sous ses mains, les battements de ce cœur qui résonnaient contre ses paumes. Plus ses caresses se faisaient suggestives, plus il prenait conscience de quelque chose qui était là dans son esprit et qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas écouter cette petite voix qui surgissait de son subconscient et qui menaçait de tout gâcher, mais elle se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'y accorder un intérêt. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Alors que sa langue continuait à danser en harmonie avec celle de son assaillant, et que ses doigts continuait à se promener langoureusement sur cette poitrine, il prit conscience soudainement de ce qui clochait. Ses mains ne cessaient de dessiner des arabesques folles, et ses doigts ne cessaient de palper frénétiquement les muscles bien développés de cette poitrine, de ce torse aux proportions parfaites… parfaitement masculines !!! Pour confirmer cette vérité qui s'imposait de plus en plus clairement à son esprit, il laissa ses doigts vagabonder le long de cet abdomen plat et musclé sans pour autant quitter ces lèvres qui lui plaisaient tant, qui le rendaient fou ! Alors qu'il atteignait, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, le haut du pantalon, un gémissement rauque naquit dans la gorge de son assaillant et vint se perdre dans sa bouche.

Plus aucun doute n'était possible à présent… Cet assaillant, cet inconnu, cette personne qui lui était si chère, était un homme ! UN HOMME !!! Harry était abasourdi par la vérité qui venait de s'imposer à lui… Il était complètement perdu…

Cette poitrine, ces muscles, ce gémissement étouffé, cette possessivité… Tout cela était bel et bien masculin… C'était si évident à présent !

Son assaillant, cet homme qui faisait naître des sentiments si contradictoires en lui, dut s'apercevoir du manque de participation soudaine de Harry, et le plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, pas violemment, mais suffisamment fort pour rapprocher encore leurs deux corps et pour placer son genou entre les jambes flageolantes de Harry. Ce dernier étouffa un cri de plaisir lorsque le genou de cet homme, son homme, vint effleurer une zone si sensible, et étonnamment réactive. Harry ne comprenait pas, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il savait à présent que cet inconnu était un homme, et pourtant, il répondait toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme et d'ardeur à ses baisers, et son membre douloureusement dressé à présent lui confirmait honteusement qu'il se contrefichait de la nature du sexe de la personne qui l'émoustillait tant, qui le faisait vibrer, qui le faisait sentir, ressentir vraiment !

Harry ne voulait pas penser pour le moment, il ne le pouvait pas ! Il avait besoin de lui !

Ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur ce corps, si proche du sien, et vinrent se nicher sur les épaules larges et solides, puis dans de lent mouvements de va-et-vient, se rapprochèrent du cou. Il pouvait sentir que son homme était tendu, et que de nombreux nœuds s'étaient formés à la base de son cou… C'était peut-être quelqu'un de nerveux, ou alors peut-être avait-il passé quelques nuits agitées dans l'attente de celle-ci ? Harry se mit à masser langoureusement et avec talent ces épaules, remontant lentement le long de la nuque, pour se perdre enfin dans les haut du cou, venant y frôler les quelques mèches soyeuses qui y naissaient. Il laissait ses doigts travailler avec volupté et eut le plaisir de sentir son homme trembler sous ses doigts, se saisir un peu plus fermement de ses épaules, et pousser de légers gémissement étouffés dans sa bouche.

Harry aimait la sensation de ce corps sous ses mains, il aimait le son de ces gémissements. Il ne pensait plus au fait qu'il était en présence d'un autre homme, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à détendre ses muscles, qu'à lui procurer du plaisir par ce biais. Harry avait l'habitude de masser ses coéquipiers après de longs entraînements ou de matchs douloureux, et tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était très doué, mais jamais Harry ne s'était imaginé qu'il puisse user de ce talent pour faire plaisir et non pas uniquement pour soulager. Il voulait LUI donner du plaisir tout comme lui en avait à son contact, à ses baisers.

A nouveau, il sentit ce vent glacial venir s'abattre sur lui, il savait ce que vent signifiait, il savait qu'ils allaient à nouveau être séparés… Il ne le voulait pas… Son assaillant dut le sentir, et se détacha lentement de lui, puis tendrement, alors que Harry ne s'y attendait nullement, vint déposer un tendre et chaste baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le contact ne dura qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse emporté par la nuit. Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul dans ce placard sombre, le souffle court et pantelant. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit, son cœur pris dans un étroit étau, et son esprit perdu dans une tempête démentielle.

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de AP ! qui s'achève !!!!!**

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver le temps pour l'écrire, mais voilà, c'est fait !!!!**

**J'ai failli ne pas écrire la scène du placard, et puis, je me suis dit que vous ne me pardonneriez pas… Mais ce fut tout de même douloureux pour moi de l'écrire… J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu !!! Vous aurez tout de même remarqué qu'il y a plusieurs scènes assez « hot » dans ce chapitre !!! J'aimerais que vous le reconnaissiez quand même !!!**

**J'espère que vous me ferez la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review pour me faire savoir ce que vous aurez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre, et n'oubliez pas d'encourager Nicolina !!!!**

**Bisous tout plein à vous tous et à bientôt !!!! ) **


	6. Chapter VI

**Au placard**

Auteur: BabyDracky/Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash **(Relations entre hommes, sortez d'ici si vous n'aimez pas) **Fic classée** PG17.**

Disclamers: L'œuvre de « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme JK Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques à cet univers !

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot : _Goommmmmmeeennn à tous. Je sais que ce chapitre aurait dû être publié le 21 mai. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai fait un OS mais c'était pour l'anniversaire d'une copine, alors, je ne pouvais pas vraiment perdre de temps. Mais quand même, j'ai réussi à faire la suite. Comme d'habitude, c'est un peu plus court que ce que fait BabyDracky, je le sais bien mais quand je pense que le chapitre doit être fini, je me fiche si c'est court ou non. En tout cas merci à tous pour vos encouragements. BabyDracky et moi sommes toujours contentes que vous aimiez autant cette fic. _

_Pour la question est-ce que Drago s'est aperçu que c'était un garçon et non une fille qu'il embrassait ? Eh bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre. _

_Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir ( même si c'est pas important), j'ai passé une bonne journée à Disney. En plus, il a fait beau. _

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nicolina :**

Chichisushi : Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. Merci aussi pour les encouragements.

Micloun : Encore une longue review. -- Tu changes pas, mais après tout, pourquoi changerais-tu ??? T'es géniale comme ça. J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de lire la suite. Enfin merci pour tous tes beaux compliments, ils nous font plaisir. Je t'adore, bisousssssssssssssssssssssss.

Mel-Imoen : C'est pas grave si tu reviewes pas mes chapitres. Je vais pas t'en vouloir et puis d'ailleurs, on fait la fic à deux alors…

Céline.s : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements. J'avais jamais vu mon surnom écrit autant de fois dans une review. T'as battu le record. :p Et on va éviter de tuer les lecteurs avant la fin de la fic. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**BabyDracky :**

****

****

**Para : **Des pom-pom boys ??? Hum… J'ai encore du mal à visualiser ça… Merci beaucoup de ta review si enthousiaste !!!

**Celine.s : **Merci beaucoup de ta looongue et gentille review !!! Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, nous continuons cette fic, c'est juste qu'il nous faut le temps de le faire !!! Hey, je ne suis pas sadique, moi ??! Où ça ? Quand ??? Par contre, il faut mieux éviter de me donner du chocolat si tu souhaites que j'écrive le chapitre suivant ! ) A bientôt !!!

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent !!!! A plus !

**Onarluca : **Merci de ta review !!! Eh oui, notre Harry a enfin découvert que sa jeune inconnue était UN jeune inconnu !!! Qu'en est-il de Drago ? Je te laisse lire ce chapitre !!!

**Flore : **Coucou toi !!! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs que tu écris dans tes reviews toi !!!! Bientôt tes reviews vont être plus NC-17 que mes fics !!!! !!! Bref… Rien de nouveau, quoi… Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !!! Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai le chapitre suivant en ligne, il faut d'abord que je termine JN !!! Bisous tout plein et à bientôt !!!! A ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ???

**Vif d'or : **Ah, si nous pouvions être dans ce placard nous aussi !!!! Bon, c'est sûr qu'on n'y tiendrait pas parce qu'il est vraiment étroit !!!! Merci de ta très gentille review !!!

**Davidou kawiz : **Contente que tu aies trouvé le chapitre précédent HOT et WOW !!! Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! A bientôt !!!

**SNAPESLOVE : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! J'espère que tu  continueras à nous lire !!!

**Gaia666 : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de ta gentille review !!! Contente de voir que tu suis cette nouvelle fic !!! Eh oui, tout se perverti en ce bas monde !!! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me renvoyer tes dessins sous le format JPG parce que nous avons du mal à les mettre en ligne sur mon nouveau site !!! Bisous !!!

**Latitefraisedesbois : **Merci beaucoup de ta review si enthousiaste !!! Je suis très flattée de voir que ça te plait autant !!! A bientôt j'espère ! )

**White Wolf : **Merci de ta review p'tit loup !!! C'est bien ce qu'on se demande tous !!! Comment vont-ils réagirent ??? Ne crois pas que nous en sachions plus que toi !!!

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Merci de ta si gentille review !!! Je suis toujours contente de savoir que nos chapitres plaisent !!! Ah, comment va-t-il réagir en découvrant qui est son homme ??? En fait, je ne sais pas du tout !!! Voilà, tu en sais autant que moi à présent !!!

**Mel-Imoen : **Merci de ta superbe review !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis sûre que NICOLINA sait bien que tu apprécies tout autant ses chapitres que les miens !!! Oh, tu sais, cette fic n'était pas censée être bien longue, alors on ne va pas trop faire traîner les choses, mais on ne va pas non plus précipiter les choses !!! Contente que tu aimes les « interventions » de Morgane !!! Bisous !!!

**Céline402 : **Merci beaucoup de ta review si enthousiaste !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait !!! Je suis sûre qu'il en sera de même avec ce nouveau chapitre !!! A bientôt !!!

**Carzysnape : **Bonjour la toute nouvelle !!! Cela me fait très plaisir de voir que tu as pris le temps de lire cette fic, et surtout de nous laisser une petite review !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!! Ah, qu'en est-il de Drago ? Je laisse le chapitre de NICOLINA répondre à cette question ! A bientôt, j'espère !

**Maragarita6 : **Faut pas pleurer !!! Voici la suite !!! Merci beaucoup de ta review !

**Babe : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Je suis contente de voir que mes descriptions un peu plus HOT t'ont plu !!! Ce n'est pas des plus évidents à écrire pour moi… Je pense aussi que c'était pas mal de montrer que Harry pouvait apprécier la beauté d'un homme, et surtout celle de Drago ! ) Oh, pour les massages, c'est en tout bien tout honneur !!! Que vas-tu imaginer ?!

**Val : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que mes fics te plaisent et que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire !!! Toi aussi tu écris ?? C'est bien ça ! Bien sûr que je peux t'expliquer comment faire pour mettre tes fics en ligne ! Je t'envoie un mail sous peu pour t'aider !!! Au fait, je suis une fille ! )

**Elenaure : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Je suis contente que la scène du placard t'ait plu !!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même à l'avenir !!! A bientôt !!!

**Shunrei : **Merci de ta si gentille review !!! C'est vrai que Harry aurait pu repousser Drago, mais bon… Je ne le sentais pas comme ça !!! Et puis, ça n'aurait fait que compliquer l'histoire… C'est déjà pas évident d'écrire à deux, alors !!! En tout cas, j'espère te relire !!!

**Frite12 : **Mille fois MERCI !!! Toujours aussi mignonne ma p'tite frite !!! Sinon, mon site avance bien !!! J'ai changé l'adresse !!! Je vais bosser sur la fiche technique pour les illustrateurs et je t'envoie ça !!! Sinon, si tu as d'autres dessins pour mes fics, des Drago ou des Harry, n'hésite pas à me les envoyer !!! Bisous tout sucrés !!!

**Nekozumi : **MERCI !!!Je suis contente que tu aies insisté sur le côté mimi de certaines scènes même si cette fic est classée en PG-17 !!! C'est super gentil !!! J'espère que tu  continueras à nous lire!!! A plus !

**Lyrathena : **Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !!! Eh oui, fait de plus en plus chaud dans le Nord!!! A plus !!!

**Twiggy : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! A bientôt !!

**La vachette québécoise : **Certes, je n'ai même jamais mis les pieds au Québec, mais c'est en projet !!! Qui est donc ce Enishi que tu sembles tant apprécier ??? Comme quoi en France, on est bien à l'ouest !!! A bientôt la vache !!!

**Micloun : **Avant toute chose, encore une fois, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!! C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de nous laisser une si gentille et si longue review, alors que je sais que c'est une période difficile pour toi !!! L'année du bac, ça n'est jamais facile !!! Courage ma grande !!! Merci pour tous tes compliments et ne t'inquiète pas, me comparer à un enfant face à sa Game Boy est un réel compliment !!! C'est vrai qu'ils sont fichtrement doués les marmots, alors que moi quand j'essaie, c'est une catastrophe !!! Oui, moi aussi je pourrais passer une heure à observer Drago sans voir le temps passer… Chacun ces passe-temps, hein !!! ) Malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux pas manger de pommes, mais j'adore l'odeur !!! Par contre toutes les pommes n'ont pas exactement la même odeur… Bref… Ah, ah, ah !!! Attends, je me remets !!! C'est vrai que la scène du placard est particulière… En fait, je pense qu'aucun des deux ne parle car ils ont peur quelque part de découvrir qui est cette fameuse personne qui est là, cette personne unique qui leur correspond si bien !!! C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre de se faire « lécher » les mains comme ça !!! ) Eh oui, tout en douceur le Drago !!! Je crois que le « léchage » de mains est radical !!! Mais non, tu n'es pas la dernière à être au courant pour le moment !!! Eh oui, Harry a des talents de masseur !!! C'est qu'il en a de la chance le Drago !!! C'est terrible les massages !!! Oui, Harry est très ouvert d'esprit !!! Heureusement pour Drago aussi !!! Encore une fois, merci du fond du cœur pour tous tes compliments et toutes les gentilles choses que tu dis sur moi !!! Ca me touche beaucoup !!! Et vraiment, ça m'aide à aller de l'avant !!! Bisous tout plein toi !!! Au fait, ça y est !!! J'ai msn aussi !!! Je fais enfin parti du monde civilis !!!

**Dianael : **Merci beaucoup de ton mail si enthousiaste !!! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi !!! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes cette fic, ainsi que les autres que je suis en train d'écrire !!! Cela fait toujours très plaisir à entendre !!! Me concernant, j'ai bien l'intention de terminer toutes les fics que j'ai commencées !!! Je pense qu'il en est de même pour NICOLINA !!! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite et que tu nous le feras savoir !!! A bientôt !!!

**Clochette : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, « reviewer » n'est pas une obligation !!! Mais ça nous fait toujours plaisir quand tu le fais !!! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !!! Je suis sûre qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !!! A plus !

**Zeynel : **Merci de ce si gentil compliment !!! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant !!! A bientôt j'espère !!!

**Lalouve : **Merci !!! Nous sommes heureuses de voir que notre « co-réalisation » plait !! Oh, quant aux scènes HOTS, elles viendront !!! Par contre, je me refuse de faire du cul pour du cul !!! Je déteste ça !!! Et ce type de descriptions, ça n'est pas du tout mon genre !!! Il ne faut pas s'attendre à des trucs salaces avec moi !!! Désolée !!! On m'a parlé d'Elehyn par rapport à ta review !!! C'est apparemment un très bon auteur ! Par contre, elle fait du Harry/Rogue… C'est un pairing que je ne lis pas… Mais merci quand même de tes conseils !!! Même sans lire des descriptions de ce type, je sais que je serai sûrement capable de les écrire, mais je refuse de le faire, je préfère rester dans l'implicite et le suggéré… J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite !

**Chichisushi : **Coucou toi !!! Comment vas-tu ??? je suis contente de voir que tu as trouvé le temps de venir lire cette nouvelle fic !!! Ce qui me fait surtout plaisir c'est qu'elle te plaise !!! Contente que les scènes un peu plus « hot » te plaisent… C'est vrai que je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi faire… Et puis voilà… Tu m'écris quand tu peux !!! Je sais que les fins d'année scolaire sont dures !!! Bisous tout plein à ma p'tite âme !!! Au fait, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer tes dessins parce que je suis en train de les mettre en ligne sur mon site !!! Va voir le nouveau !!! )

      

Au placard !

Chapitre 6

Quand Drago avait pénétré dans ce placard, il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il y ressentirait autant d'émotions. Il avait tout d'abord voulu être doux avec la jeune fille qui était arrivée après lui. Il s'était avancé vers elle et avait pris tendrement ses mains, appréciant le contact doux que lui procurait la peau de l'autre. Il se surprenait à passer ses doigts langoureusement sur ses paumes, essayant de retenir la moindre forme de ses mains. Il avait entrelacé ses doigts doucement à ceux de l'autre, appréciant le contact et avait lentement caressé ses phalanges remontant jusqu'à l'ongle puis descendant tout doucement pour que son esprit imprime bien ses mains tentatrices qui le serraient en retour.

Il avait été surpris quand la jeune fille lui avait pris les mains et les avait embrassées tout doucement de ses lèvres si tendres. Drago se sentait partir dans un autre monde. Il sentait la chaleur de la bouche de l'autre se refermer sur ses doigts, laissant une sensation de chaleur dans ses reins et dans tout son corps. Il était surpris de constater que ces simples gestes le mettaient dans un pareil état. Il respirait difficilement tellement le contact était fort. Pourtant, Drago n'aspirait qu'à embrasser ces lèvres pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Il avait voulu aller beaucoup plus loin que la dernière fois, et ne résistant pas, avait poussé l'autre contre le mur. Il l'avait fait peut-être un peu trop durement, car la jeune femme s'était rattrapé à ses coudes et les avait maintenus fermement pour ne pas tomber.

Drago s'était mis  à embrasser celle qui se trouvait face à lui. Il avait alors senti une odeur agréable de pomme. Drago aurait pu croquer cette peau si tentatrice, sentant le fruit défendu. Le Serpentard se sentait enivré par son parfum. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, remarquant qu'elles étaient plutôt large pour celles d' une fille mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Après tout, Pansy Parkinson avait les épaules d'un joueur de Rugby. Et si c'était elle ? Cette question avait effleuré un instant l'esprit de Drago mais il l'oublia bien vite. Parkinson n'avait pas des mains comme celles qui étaient devant lui. Les mains de l'autre élève étaient beaucoup plus fines et n'avaient aucuns nœuds. Cependant, il avait remarqué qu'elles étaient assez fortes tout en étant douces.

Il avait enfin réussi à approfondir le baiser, remarquant que la fille devant lui y répondait avec ardeur et envie. Il avait attendu ça toute la journée et à présent, il ne regrettait aucunement d'être revenu dans le placard. Il explorait sans aucune retenue la bouche de l'autre, n'en oubliant aucune parcelle. C'était encore plus merveilleux que ce qu'il avait cru. C'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie et jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation si forte avec un simple baiser.

Après un long moment, Drago avait senti les mains de la fille quitter ses coudes pour venir se poser sur ses épaules et en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il la sentait doucement caresser son torse lui laissant des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle était si douce. Ses paumes le caressaient. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne portait pas de chemise tant il ressentait la douce chaleur des mains de l'autre. Il se dit que ce serait encore plus merveilleux si elle le touchait directement. Drago sentait les doigts de la jeune fille aller et venir sur lui et lorsqu'ils descendirent plus bas jusqu'à arrivé sur le haut de son entrejambe, il ne put réprimer un gémissement.

Drago commençait à se sentir serré dans son pantalon. C'était tellement bon de sentir ces mains sur lui. C'était bien mieux que de le faire seul. Un feu ardent se consumait en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il sentit que la jeune fille s'était arrêtée et la poussa contre le mur pour afin de l'inciter à continuer. Il releva doucement sa jambe effleurement les cuisses de son « amie » d'une nuit. Il sentit la jeune fille étouffer un cri de plaisir. Cependant, il lui semblait sembla que quelque chose clochait. Mais, Drago ne se posa pas plus de questions au son étranglé qu'avait émis la jeune fille. Le doute ne subsista pas plus d'une seconde et il sentit de nouveau les mains de l'autre élève se poser sur ses épaules. Il sentit ses mains le masser doucement, lui procurant un peu plus de plaisir.

Elle était tellement douée. Elle le détendait alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été crispé, son excitation ne semblant pas vouloir s'atténuer. Pourtant, il avait toujours envie qu'elle lui donne ses frissons qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors connu. C'était tellement différent des autres fois, à croire qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il se sente bien. Il continuait à se laisser aller à ces douces mains, émettant des gémissements de plaisir. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était tellement bon pour lui. Il sentit soudain le vent venir à lui pour lui indiquer que c'était terminé.

Il aurait voulu rester des heures dans ce placard pour profiter encore et encore de la présence de celle qui était avec lui. Drago se détacha à regret de la jeune fille, puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser. Drago sortit du placard et resta un long moment dans le couloir à regarder au loin, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait connu pareilles sensations. Il avait eu l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il se retourna pour regarder le mur qui arborait à présent un tableau. Drago resta un moment à l'observer. Il s'aperçut que le personnage s'y trouvant était le même que la dernière fois. Cependant, quelque chose était différent. Le tableau était sombre et presque cauchemardesque. Sur le fond se dessinait des éclairs déchirant le ciel noir et au loin une forêt dont les arbres semblaient ressembler à des monstres. Drago recula légèrement. Le jeune homme se trouvant sur le tableau le regardait avec un grand sourire, ses yeux bleus reflétaient une émotion très différente de celle que Drago avait vu sur le tableau des cachots. Ces images étaient très différentes et Drago semblait prendre conscience que les places auxquelles ils avaient été mis ne correspondaient pas à l'ambiance dans laquelle ils auraient dû se trouver.

Drago se décida à partir. Pourquoi une telle différence ? Le Serpentard se dit que ce devait encore être une des fantaisies de Poudlard. Il longea le couloir regardant les autres tableaux. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les autres. Sachant que la Salle Commune des Serdaigle se trouvait à cet étage, il était plutôt difficile de croire qu'un tel tableau puisse se trouver ici. Pourtant, il l'avait bien vu. Et aussi celui des cachots. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Drago se le demandait. C'était tellement étrange. Il descendit en silence, avec le plus de discrétion possible, les escaliers menant au hall. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire prendre par Rusard. Heureusement pour lui que les marches n'étaient pas faites en bois.

Il arriva en bas des escaliers et au moment de contourner la rambarde de l'escalier, heurta quelque chose qui le fit tomber à terre. Cependant le choc fut moins rude que prévu. Il avait en effet atterri sur quelque chose de plutôt mou et pourtant, il n'y avait rien. La chose invisible bougea et Drago se  demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être. Il vit bientôt avec horreur une tête grimaçante se former devant lui. Potter. Drago s'aperçut bien vite de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était sur Potter qu'il était et il n'allait certainement pas rester là. Il se releva d'un coup. Il jaugea Potter de haut.

_Alors comme ça Potter a une cape d'invisibilité, se dit Drago._

-Potter, que fais-tu ici si tard ? Grogna Drago.

Le Gryffondor se releva et enleva complètement sa cape. Il regarda Drago avec fureur. Le Serpentard ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître bien qu'au fond de lui, il était très en colère de s'être fait bousculer. Drago posa sa main sur le bord de la rambarde et regarda Potter. Il voulait une réponse et le Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Le Survivant amorça un geste pour s'en aller mais Drago le retint par le bras avant qu'il ne commence à monter les escaliers.

-Potter, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. Fiche-moi la paix.

-Oh, je vois. Tu te sens tellement seul que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de sortir en pleine nuit. C'est pitoyable.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Il me semble que tu traînes, toi aussi, dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

Drago le fixa d'un air mauvais. Pour qui se prenait-il ce Survivant de pacotille ? Il n'avait aucune leçon à lui donner. Pour Drago, faire plier Potter était un vrai plaisir mais que ce soit le contraire ne lui plaisait aucunement.

-Je suis préfet en chef, Potter.

-Oui, je le sais. Seulement, il y a tout de même un couvre-feu pour les préfets et il est déjà passé.

Drago se redressa. Qu'est-ce que ce Gryffondor pouvait l'énerver. Il allait lui répondre quand il entendit une voix sévère retentir dans le hall, la résonance se faisant plus forte quand il n'y avait personne.

-Exactement Monsieur Potter, le couvre-feu est passé. Et je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas dans vos lits respectifs.

Le Serpentard regarda le Professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver près d'eux. Drago déglutit. Dire qu'il avait voulu être très discret. C'était raté. Et tout ça à cause de Potter.

-Je crois que vous connaissez tous les deux le règlement de cette école, non ? Il n'a pas encore changé. Je vous enlève 50 points chacun et vous donne une retenue pour toute la fin de la semaine. Je pense que cela vous fera réfléchir.

-D'accord, madame, répondirent les deux élèves fautifs.

-Maintenant, retournez à vos dortoirs. Je vous ferai savoir plus tard quelles seront vos punitions.

Drago acquiesça, Potter faisant de même. Le Serpentard fit demi-tour et avança dans le renfoncement près de l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de jeter un œil à Potter et à son professeur de Métamorphose. Il les détestait tous les deux. Dire que sa soirée s' était passée merveilleusement bien. Etre retourné dans le placard, lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Il ne regrettait aucunement d'y être allé. Il avait découvert une autre facette de la mystérieuse fille du placard. Drago arriva près de la Salle Commune sans s'en rendre compte. Il donna le mot de passe et entra à l'intérieur. Il alla directement s'asseoir dans un canapé ou plutôt, il s'écroula dessus. Le Serpentard repensa encore à sa soirée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été si entreprenante la première fois ? Sûrement avait-elle eu peur. Mais cette fois, elle lui avait procuré du plaisir. Il aurait aimé qu'elle continue, qu'elle explore un peu plus son corps avec ses mains. Drago ferma les yeux un instant, ça avait été une expérience des plus intéressantes. Du début jusqu'à la fin, ça avait été un vrai délice de se laisser aller entre les mains de cette jeune fille. Dommage que la soirée se soit terminée ainsi.

_Potter…_pensa t-il avec dégoût_, toujours là à me gâcher la vie mais je lui ferai  payer._

Il rouvrit les yeux difficilement sentant la fatigue le prendre d'un coup. Drago ne voulait certainement pas s'endormir sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune. Premièrement, ce n'était pas confortable et deuxièmement, n'importe qui pourrait le trouver là et ce que Drago détestait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'on le regarde dormir et encore pire qu'on le fasse n'importe où. Il se leva et monta doucement l'escalier menant au dortoir et une fois qu'il fut dans sa chambre, remarqua que tout le monde dormait déjà. Il pouvait entendre ronfler Crabbe et Goyle et voir Blaise serrer son oreiller en l'embrassant. D'après le sourire qu'il faisait dans son sommeil, ce devait être un rêve très intéressant bien que Drago ne veuille même pas imaginer à qui il pouvait bien penser. Drago enleva sa robe de sorcier ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements et les plia soigneusement. Il prit ses affaires et traversa la chambre pour se rendre dans la Salle de bains. Il enfila un short et un T-shirt. Il se regarda un moment dans la glace et sourit. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit. Il tira les rideaux, s'installa sur son sommier et savoura quelques instants le fait de ne rien faire. Il laissait reposer ses membres, tout sauf un, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être tout à fait d'accord.

Bien qu'il eût été coupé dans son élan par Potter et McGonagall, le simple fait de penser à la jeune fille du placard, lui rappelait à quel point il avait aimé sa présence. Drago glissa doucement ses mains sous son T-shirt, ce n'était certes pas les mains de l'inconnue mais il devait faire avec. De plus, il était très frustré de ne pas avoir été plus loin. Il commençait maintenant à regretter de porter des vêtements pour dormir. Cependant, il n'avait pas le courage de les enlever. Drago continua à caresser son torse en pensant à la fille qui hantait ses rêves, puis commença à descendre doucement, titillant son nombril, son bassin s'enflammant de plus en plus. Il se refusait pour le moment à aller plus loin. Il resta un long moment au niveau du nombril, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus courte, puis perdant patience, il se décida finalement à descendre plus bas. Drago se disait que ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait aujourd'hui. C'était bien la première fois. Le jeune homme se cambra quand il prit son membre en main, imaginant toujours que c'était la fille du placard. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite, bougeant à un rythme infernal et respirant avec difficulté. Il aurait presque pu crier mais il se l'interdisait. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende. Quand, il arriva à ce qu'il désirait, il resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux ouverts et l'esprit parti dans un autre monde. Il s'assit finalement sur son lit et lança un sort de nettoyage. Il s'allongea peu après et ferma les yeux. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de penser à quelque chose, qu'il s'endormit aussitôt les yeux fermés.

Drago se leva le lendemain de bonne heure. Il avait bien dormi. Il s'étira doucement dans son lit, puis tout en ouvrant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, regarda autour de lui. Blaise était assis dans son lit et semblait lire un livre avec sérieux. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise. Il s'assit sur les draps défaits et regarda le garçon en face de lui, plongé dans sa lecture.

-Ca va ce matin ? Demanda Blaise sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

-Très, très bien. Enfin, si on omet le fait que je me tape une retenue tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Blaise leva la tête pour regarder Drago. Celui-ci détourna la tête une seconde puis reporta son regard sur Blaise. Il soupira. Fallait-il qu'il lui dise la raison ou non ? Drago n'avait pas très envie. Après tout, ce qui s'était passé hier était un moment très intime pour lui et il n'était pas nécessaire que ça se sache dans tout Poudlard. Blaise attendait apparemment quelque chose, une réponse certainement, bien qu'il n'ait pas posé de question. Ses yeux en disaient long, ils demandaient pourquoi il était en retenue.

-Je me suis fait pincer par McGonagall hier soir.

-Je vois, fit Blaise avec un sourire.

-Mais au moins, je ne suis pas le seul. Potter aussi. Il traînait dans les couloirs.

-Tu étais avec Potter ?

-Non, j'ai croisé Potter en retournant à la Salle Commune mais je n'étais pas avec lui.

Drago fit la grimace. Rien que de penser à Potter, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Blaise observait Drago avec un sourire et le prince de Serpentard se disait qu'il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il leva un sourcil devant l'air heureux de Blaise tandis que lui, fermait son livre et s'asseyait plus confortablement dans son lit. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Blaise, brise le silence.

-Alors, tu me racontes ?

-Raconter quoi ? Demanda Drago en se levant.

-A ton avis ? Je sais très bien ce que tu es allé faire hier soir.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Bien sûr. C'est pas toi qui m'a dit, il y a pas cinq minutes que tu allais très très bien ? Apparemment, tu as dû passer une très bonne soirée. Il est si rare de te voir de si bonne humeur.

Drago fit la grimace. Il s'était lui même vendu. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Drago alla près de son bureau et prit les affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il entra dans la salle de bains sans répondre à Blaise sachant très bien que ce n'était pas nécessaire. S'il restait silencieux, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas parler et ça Blaise le savait. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Drago ressortait de la salle de bains, totalement détendu bien qu'il sache que la directrice adjointe allait lui donner une détention. Il sortit du dortoir, puis de la Salle Commune n'attendant même pas les autres Serpentard qui l'accompagnaient habituellement . Drago se retrouva vite dans le hall de même que nez à nez avec Potter. Le Serpentard ne put empêcher une grimace d'apparaître sur son visage tandis qu'il voyait le Gryffondor passer devant lui sans un mot, ses deux amis derrière lui. Drago allait entrer dans la Grande Salle quand il entendit une voix sévère derrière lui.

-M.Malfoy, M.Potter.

Drago se retourna tandis que Potter s'était arrêté dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard se retourna à contre-cœur et observa McGonagall d'un regard neutre. Il vit le Survivant arriver près de lui et se retint de faire une nouvelle grimace.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna la directrice des Gryffondor.

Les deux garçons la suivirent sachant très bien ce que leur voulait leur professeur. Drago se dit qu'il n'allait peut-être pas avoir le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il voyait déjà leur professeur de Métamorphose leur faire la morale pendant des heures sur leur comportement irresponsable, bien qu'elle leur en ait déjà fait la remarque la veille. Elle les emmena dans son bureau et s'y assit. McGonagall les regardait, l'ai sévère, les mains croisées sur la table.

-Vous me décevez tous les deux, commença t-elle. Vous êtes ici depuis plus de six ans et vous vous permettez encore de désobéir au règlement de cette école. Je sais qu'une punition ne vous fera pas nécessairement comprendre puisque vous en avez déjà reçu auparavant. Je comprends parfaitement que des jeunes de votre âge veuillent un peu plus de liberté mais vous devez aussi vous montrer responsables et ne pas désobéir quand on vous le demande. Votre punition de ce soir, vous la ferez avec le professeur Rogue. Il a apparemment quelques petites choses à vous faire faire. Vous vous rendrez dans son bureau à huit heures ce soir. Et autre chose, vous êtes privés de sortie à Pré-au-lard, peut-être que cette privation aura plus d'effet. Sur ce, vous pouvez aller déjeuner, messieurs.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bien entendu, ce que leur avait dit McGonagall au début ne l'avait pas surpris. Il avait même senti le regard de reproche qu'elle lui faisait. Après tout, il était préfet et normalement, il devait montrer l'exemple. Quand il avait entendu, le nom de Rogue après le mot retenue, Drago avait été plutôt soulagé. Après tout, le maître des Potions l'avait toujours favorisé et il savait d'avance qu'il en ferait baver à Potter. D'ailleurs, il avait vu la mine de Potter perdre de son éclat quand il avait su la nouvelle. Le Serpentard en aurait presque rit s'il n'avait pas entendu la suite. Pas de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Dire qu'il avait prévu de faire des courses. Cette fois, il était vraiment dégoûté et en colère contre son professeur. Mais, il se dit au moins, qu'il en était de même pour son ennemi juré.

Drago sortit du bureau de McGonagall, sans un mot. Il ne voulait pas vraiment aggraver la situation. Le Serpentard sentit soudain quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa poche. Ca y'est, il allait enfin savoir quand il aurait rendez-vous. Potter était sortit en même temps que lui la tête basse, quand Drago vit le Gryffondor mettre la main dans sa poche et en ressortir une enveloppe rose. Le cerveau de Drago se mit une seconde sur arrêt. C'était le même genre de lettres qu'il recevait quand il avait rendez-vous dans le Placard. Alors comme ça le Gryffondor connaissait lui aussi le Placard ? Cela étonnait Drago. Monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-naïf-de-tous-Potter connaissait le système ? Il le vit commencer à ouvrir la lettre mais il s'arrêta et regarda Drago d'un air mauvais tout en remettant le courrier dans sa poche.

-Alors, on pique les affaires de sa copine? Demanda Drago. A quoi ça te sert d'aller dans le placard avec une fille que tu connais déjà? Tu ne supportes pas de la voir en plein jour tant elle laide? Parce que tu peux décemment te taper que des thons... Ou alors, c'est elle qui ne veut pas avoir à te regarder? Chose que je pourrais tout à fait concevoir vu…ton aspect. Ajouta Drago, un air de dégoût profond ancré dans ses traits si aristocratiques.

Le Gryffondor le regarda d'un air mauvais et repartit en direction de la Grande Salle, toujours sans un mot, laissant Drago seul dans le couloir. Le Serpentard comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Survivant était dans les couloirs cette nuit. Il devait être allé à un rendez-vous. Drago aurait bien aimé savoir qui était la pauvre fille qui s'était laissée embobiner par le Gryffondor.

_Encore une idiote amoureuse du héros,_ se dit Drago.

Le Serpentard repartit en direction de la Grande Salle. Il se dit que la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Avoir un retenue avec Potter bien que ce soit aussi avec le professeur Rogue, être privé de sortie et pour couronner le tout, savoir que Saint Potter n' était pas si naïf que ça. Tout cela le mettait d'une humeur exécrable. Il arriva à sa table et se mit à côté de Blaise qui était en train de manger un morceau d'œuf. Zabini jeta un œil à Drago, tandis que celui-ci se servait rageusement à manger, manquant même de faire de la bouilli avec tout ce qu'il prenait.

-Heu…verdict ? Demanda Blaise.

-Retenue avec Rogue et Potter, ce soir et privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard.

-Eh bien, elle n'y a pas été de main morte. Que la retenue soit avec Rogue, ça peut aller, mais avec Potter, je te souhaite du courage.

-Tu m'étonnes, répondit Drago en mangeant un morceau de biscotte. J'en ai besoin.

La journée de Drago avait été pire qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait complètement raté la Métamorphose que leur professeur leur avait demandé, le cours de Sortilège ne s'était pas passé mieux et même les deux heures de Potions ne l'avait pas aidé. Jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi diminué. C'était à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui. De plus, il allait bientôt avoir sa retenue. Drago ramassait ses affaires et sortit de la salle de Potions sans attendre personne. Il avait besoin de se détendre avant ce soir. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir quand serait le nouveau rendez-vous. Il aurait très bien pu être ce soir et Drago se dit que ça pourrait être un catastrophe. S'il n'allait pas au rendez-vous, il ne saurait jamais qui était la jeune fille qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir. Drago se dirigea, presque en courant vers son dortoir bousculant quelques élèves au passage et une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, prit la lettre dans sa poche. Il la regarda un instant. Drago ouvrit enfin et avec difficulté l'enveloppe et prit la lettre. Il la déplia et resta un moment figé en voyant la date.

Voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à finir. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir mis autant de temps. Allez, des encouragements pour BabyDracky pour le prochain chapitre. Bisoussssssssss à tous. Nicolina.

Juste un petit mot de Babydracky… 

**Voici la nouvelle adresse de mon site !!! N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil et à laisser un petit mot sur mon livre d'or !!!!**

**babydracky.fr.tc**


	7. Chapter VII

_Titre__ : **Au placard !**__****_

Auteurs : Baby Dracky ! / Nicolina

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-17… Grande nouveauté pour Baby Dracky ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résum : Romance Drago/Harry ! Harry déambule seul un soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard , et là, il découvre une nouvelle pièce où l'attend un dangereux assaillant…

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**BONJOUR A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hé oui, pour une fois vous n'aurez pas eu à attendre trop longtemps pour avoir de mes nouvelles !!! Deux chapitres en deux semaines c'est presque irréel !!! En tout cas, j'espère que vous serez contents et que vous me le ferez savoir !!! ) **

Coucou tout le monde. J'ai remarqué que les questions tournaient un peu sur les mêmes sujets à savoir « comment Drago va réagir quand il découvrira que la fille du placard est en fait un garçon ? » et la date du rendez-vous. C'est assez amusants mais normal.

Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos compliments et surtout que vous appréciez la collaboration entre BabyDracky et moi. Encore merci pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture à tous. Et aussi, n'en voulait pas à BabyDracky pour son retard, elle est très occupée. Alors n'oubliez pas de l'encourager.

Réponses aux reviews :

**NICOLINA **

Fan de BabyDracky : Alors là, quelle pseudo ! Mais chuis comme toi, je suis fan aussi. Merci pour la review.

Lunny : C'est gentil d'avoir lu le début de cette fic et surtout ça fait plaisir qu'elle t'ait plu. Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup pour la review.

Lalouve : Oooohhh merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, c'est super gentil. Mais non, nous n'avons pas abandonné et d'ailleurs la suite est là. Je dirais pas que c'est une fic très hot, il y a bien pire et puis on préfère y mettre les sentiments et que ce ne soit pas brute.

Clôtho : Une petite review, dis-tu ? Non Drago n'a rien vu. Plus aveugle que Harry, c'est grave quand même mais plutôt amusant. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci encore et on espère que tu aimeras la suite que BabyDracky a écrit.

Micloun : Comment veux-tu que je réponde à ta review dis-moi ???? Tu les fais toujours à rallonge. Bon, c'est vrai, j'adore quand t'en écris. Tu nous fais toujours un roman et c'est toujours dit du fond du cœur. Aaahhh mais tu es trop adorable alors je te pardonne facilement. Et puis, tu me manques beaucoup beaucoup. Ca fait un petit moment que je t'ai pas vue. TT J'espère que tu vas bientôt revenir. Sinon pour en revenir à ta review, comment ça je me déchaîne ? C'est nouveau ça ? La fic est marquée R alors je peux bien me lâcher un peu non ? Bah je le fais exprès pour le sadisme, j'y peux rien, j'aime bien finir mes chapitres au moment le plus intéressant. Et combien de fois on me l'a reproch ? Je ne me rappelle même plus mais c'était énormément. Bon, tout ça pour dire que tu es vraiment super adorable et que je te remercie pour tes compliments et je pense que BabyDracky aussi est super ravie de ce que tu as à dire d'elle. Bisoussssssssssssssssss à toi et encore bravo pour ton bac.

Dianael : Ah ça, il va être surpris le petit Drago. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

Crazysnape : Eh oui, Drago est long à la détente. Ca change, d'habitude c'est Harry. Merci pour la review et on espère que tu aimeras le chapitre.

La vachette ! : Il n'y a pas assez de sexy, sexy dans notre fic ?? Après tout, c'est peut-être vrai mais nous faisons de notre mieux. Enfin merci pour ta review.

Leaïs : Merci beaucoup beaucoup et on espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que le début.

Vallou : Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de fic ensemble plus tôt ? Eh bien, parce qu'on ne se connaissait pas beaucoup avant et que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais bon comme on dit « mieux vaut tard que jamais » Merci pour tes compliments et ta review.

L'ange de l'apocalypse : Merci pour tes encouragements et pour la review. Quand Drago va se rendre compte que c'est un garçon ?? Bonne question. 

Maggie : Contente que tu aies aimé et merci.

Minerve : Ah Drago ! Le pauvre. Qu'est-ce que va leur faire Rogue ? Bonne question. Merci pour la review.

Latitefraisedesbois : Quand c'est le prochain rendez-vous ?? Mystère. Et quand Drago va comprendre que c'est un garçon ? Deuxième suspense. Je sais, je réponds pas du tout aux questions. Merci pour ta review et les réponses seront dans les prochains chapitres.

Lee-NC-Kass : C'est quand la date ? Ah, mais je peux pas répondre. Oh le chapitre du dortoir t'as plu ? Eh, eh, j'espère bien. Ah, Drago le découvrira, quand il le découvrira. Merci pour ta review.

White Wolf : BabyDracky a le chic pour trouver des surnoms. D'ailleurs, j'y ai aussi eu droit mais je trouve ça plutôt gentil. Merci pour la review.

Eowyn Malfoy : Pourquoi Drago est resté figé en voyant la date ??? Eh bien, mystère. C'est pas gentil hein ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et puis voilà la suite.

Vif d'or : De rien pour le chapitre. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus. C'est vrai que Drago n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Merci d'avoir reviewé.

Nekozumi : Ah cette merveilleuse phrase n'est pas de moi mais de BabyDracky. Et c'est vrai que c'est très drôle parce qu'il s'insulte lui-même. Ryry a été plus rapide cette fois. Merchi pour la review et bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

Henna-himitsu :

Clochette : C'est quoi ce suspense à la fin ? J'en sais rien moi. yeux innocents Bon d'accord, c'est pas gentil. S'ils vont bientôt découvrir qu'ils sont ensemble ? Mystère. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Gaia666 : Eh oui, encore un chapitre mal coupé, je sais. Hein franchement qui suis-je pour faire souffrir les lecteurs comme ça ?? Bon, ce serait pas marrant sinon. Merci pour la review.

Céline.s : Combien il y a de salles ? Bonne question. J'en sais rien. Pas grave si ta review n'est pas longue, c'est déjà gentil d'avoir pris le temps d'en envoyer une. Merci beaucoup.

Céline402 : Oui, on aime en faire baver à Drago. En tout cas, moi ça a toujours été mon souffre-douleur. Non, mes chapitres ne sont pas longs mais c'est comme ça. Ca vient comme ça. Merci pour la review et on espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Frite12 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Ca fait très plaisir. Merci pour la review.

Babe : Merci de me pardonner mon retard, c'est gentil. Eh oui, laissé en plein suspense, c'est dur mais ce serait pas du suspense sinon. Merchi pour la review et bonne lecture.

Paradise : Ah tes reviews sont aussi courtes que mes chapitres de Confessions mais j'adore. T'es trop adorable et tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire trop pour qu'on sache que tu aimes. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ma para et bisousssssssss.

Orlina : Eh nan, Drago ne sait pas que c'est un garçon et non une fille qu'il y a dans le placard. C'est ce qui est amusant d'ailleurs. En tout cas, je suis contente que la chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, la prochaine scène du Placard, ce sera certainement moi qui la ferai. On verra bien. Je te remercie pour la review.

Ornaluca : Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre et merci.

Shunrei : Harry est entré par hasard dans le placard et puis s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Ah Drago est un peu long à la détente, il n'a pas vu que quelque chose était bizarre mais c'est justement ce qui est intéressant. Merci pour ta review.

**Babydracky**

**Babe**** : **Pas l'esprit louche, hein? Laisse-moi en douter... Qu'entends-tu exactement pour Sévy faire parti de la partie, hein??? C'est pas moi qui l'invente ça!!!! )

**Gaia666**** : **Merci ma grande! Ca m'arrangerait bien, en effet, d'avoir tes dessins en jpg!

**Lalouve**** :** Merci de tes compliments!!! ;) Désolée que tu aies dû autant attendre ce nouveau chapitre!!! Mais il est là!

**Vif d'or**** : **_**"**__Prends ton temps pour écrire la suite, mais fais ça vite. lol" _Bel oxymore très chère!!! Bon, j'ai été un peu lente, mais voici un tout nouveau chapitre tout beau!!! ;)

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Merci de te préoccuper de l'emploi du temps très chargé de ma pauvre petite personne... Je ne passe aucun examen à présent, je suis en fait en préparation de thèse... Ce ne sera donc pas avant trois ans... n'empêche que j'ai quand même beaucoup de boulot! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents! ;)

**Céline402 ****: **Bien sûr! Ne te fais pas de soucis!!! Je m'en occupe! ;) Enfin, je m'occupe plus des malheurs de Harry que de ceux de Drago... J'espère qu'ils te plairont quand même... Et une retenue, une!!! :)

**White wolf :** Mais c'est mignon, non? J'aime bien les surnoms! ;)

**Shunrei :** je parlais bien de te relire en personne! ;)

**Vallou :** Bonne question... En fait, ça n'est pas évident d'écrire une fic à deux! Mais je ne regrette nullement d'avoir tenté l'expérience! :) Contente de voir que ça plait!

**La Vachette :** Ma pauvre petite vache québécoise... Du "Sevy"??? Dans mes fics à moi??? Hum... Certes, il apparaît de temps à autre car c'est un personnage charismatique de l'univers de Harry Potter, mais n'étant pas une grande fan, je ne le fais pas apparaître si fréquemment que cela, même si grâce à Nicolina, il est cité dans le chapitre qui suit! ;) Que ça ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite!

**Micloun :** Eh oui... Encore une fois je suis à la bourre... A la bourre, mais toujours là! Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps ce mois-ci, mais là, ça va un peu mieux!!! ;) Alors, je récupère mon retard côté fic! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Eh oui, c'est du NC-17! Attention, tous aux abris, Babydracky fait du NC-17!!! Concernant mon site, tu devrais avoir accès à plus de choses maintenant, et d'ici quelques jours, il devrait même y avoir des nouveautés!!! Sinon, côté exams, je n'ai rien eu cette année comme je prépare ma thèse!!! :) D'ailleurs toutes mes félicitations pour l'obtention de ton BAC!!! J'espère que tu as fêté ça dignement, mais "sobrement" !

**Clôtho :** Bonjour! Merci beaucoup de ta gentille et "courte" review!!! Cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir que de nouvelles personnes découvrent cette fic! :) J'ai vraiment été très touchée par tous tes compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi!!! Moi qui trouve toujours que je traîne en longueur parce que j'adore mettre des tonnes de détails, je suis heureuse et soulagée de voir que certaines personnes apprécient! J'aime prendre mon temps!!! C'est vrai que je suis assez contente de la tournure que prend cette fic que j'ai la chance d'écrire avec NICOLINA! La suite promet beaucoup!!! J'espère que tu seras là pour la lire! ;)

**Lalouve :** Encore une fois, les choses traînent à cause de moi... Mais comme toujours, je n'ai pas abandonné!!! Voici, enfin, la suite!

**Orlina :** Coucou toi!!! Ca fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes comprennent qu'on ne peut toujours pas trouver le temps d'écrire, même si l'on en a très envie... Je suis vraiment très contente de savoir que le chapitre 05 t'a plu... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène où Harry regarde Drago dormir! ;) C'est vrai? Tu as aimé la version espagnole de UPBAB? Moi, je trouve cela très joli, même si je ne comprends absolument rien du tout!!! ;) Ah... C'est sûr que si elle pouvait être traduite en anglais, ça serait bien... Mais ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver... Bisous!

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Contente de savoir que le chapitre 05 t'a plu! C'est vrai que ça m'a bien plu d'écrire la scène de la bibliothèque... La scène du placard c'était autre chose vu qu'à la base j'avais osé espérer que ce serait NICOLINA qui le ferait... TT On ne m'y prendra plus! J'ai été un peu lente pour la suite, mais j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire la suite!!! La retenue, enfin...

**Lunny :** Merci de ta review, et désolée du retard! J'espère que ton impatience sera satisfaite! ;)

**Fan de Babydracky :** Merci beaucoup de toutes ces gentilles reviews! J'ai vu que tu en avais laissé à tous les chapitres de toutes mes fics... WOW! Je suis vraiment très flattée... Je crois bien que c'est la toute première fois que quelqu'un me fait ce coup-là! En tout cas, même si tes reviews sont concises, elles sont pour le moins très claires! Merci beaucoup!!! J'espère que tu "adoreras" ce nouveau chapitre! :)

**Au placard !**

****

Après cette torride rencontre dans le placard Harry était convaincu qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir de la nuit tant cela l'avait émoustillé et tant son corps était encore éveillé par toutes ces découvertes. Mais il était bien en de de la vérité en pensant que sa nuit serait tout de même des plus agréables. Alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas de loup dans les couloirs, longeant les murs pour atteindre les escaliers du premier afin de s'en retourner dans son dortoir, Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber nez à nez avec un autre élève ! Ce dernier, également dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, avait tout fait pour passer inaperçu, il avait tellement bien fait que Harry ne s'était nullement aperçu de sa présence jusqu'au moment où la collision avait été inévitable.

Harry avait jusqu'alors longé les murs, et alors qu'il allait contourner la rambarde de l'escalier, il se pencha légèrement pour voir si quelqu'un n'arrivait pas dans l'autre sens. Il ne parvint qu'à entrapercevoir une silhouette un bref instant avant que celle-ci ne lui rentre dedans ! Il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter l'autre élève, et celui-ci s'étant élancé, Harry n'avait pu rester sur ses frêles jambes et avait basculé en arrière. Outre la douleur de la chute, il s'était retrouvé le dos plaqué au sol et avait presque perdu son souffle, l'autre élève étant malencontreusement tombé sur lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pouffe ! Le poids de l'autre élève était assez lourd et Harry en avait presque le souffle coup ! Il était sûr qu'il avait dû se prendre son coude dans les côtes tant la douleur y était grande ! Sans parler d'une partie de son anatomie, qui n'avait pas encore atteint le stade du repos après son départ dans le placard, et qui était à présent douloureusement compressée contre cet autre corps.

Alors qu'il cherchait à se mettre dans une position plus confortable, sa cape d'invisibilité se dégagea lentement de son visage, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec cet autre élève, celui-là même qui l'avait bousculé, Drago Malefoy !

Il restèrent un bref instant à se fixer ainsi, Harry goûtant avec déplaisir le plaisir d'être si proche du corps de Malefoy. Malefoy était grand, et son corps recouvrait complètement le sien dans cette position, position des plus gênantes. Harry n'avait jamais été plus mal à l'aise de toute son existence ! Il priait très fort n'importe quel dieu qui lui aurait fait la grâce de passer par-là, de l'écouter et de l'exaucer à cet instant ! Il espérait si fort que Malefoy ne s'aperçoive de rien, qu'il ne prenne pas conscience de cette bosse suffisamment imposante qui le mettait mal en cet instant. Cette pression était réellement agréablement douloureuse. Il serait mortifié si Malefoy venait à prendre conscience de son niveau d'excitation, mais surtout qu'il croit que c'était sa proximité qui le mettait dans cet état-l ! Ca n'était pas du tout le cas, bien sûr, mais Malefoy ne le croirait probablement jamais et irait crier au viol aux premières lueurs du jour !

Harry n'osait pas bouger de peur d'éveiller les soupçons de Malefoy, mais aussi de provoquer un plus grand disconfort pour sa personne. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps avant que Malefoy ne se décide à se lever de lui-même, un air de dégoût profond marquant ses traits, comme s'il venait d'être mis en contact avec un lépreux. Malefoy ne changerait jamais. Malheureusement, se faisant, Malefoy avait provoqué une friction douloureuse au niveau de son entre-jambe, qui lui fit perdre ses esprits un court instant, et c'est à renfort de légendaire courage de Gryffondor qu'il retint un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

S'ensuivit une dispute, comme à chaque fois que la route du Serpentard et la sienne venaient à se croiser, Harry ayant quelque peu de mal à tenir la route, son état d'excitation avancée jouant clairement en sa défaveur. Mais cette fois-ci McGonagal leur fit la gentillesse de prendre part aux civilités, en leur enlevant généreusement 50 points chacun pour déambuler dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu, et en leur promettant des retenues jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Harry n'était pas surpris outre mesure, et c'est épuisé aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement qu'il regagna son dortoir accompagné de sa tête de maison, tout le long sous son regard désapprobateur. Il serrait sa robe autour de son corps tant que possible, de peur que son professeur ne se rende compte du souci qui l'habitait toujours.

Il se rendit vite dans son dortoir, et prenant à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures et ses vêtements, il se jeta sur son matelas. Il se sentait tellement bien dans son lit. Comme toujours, il tira les rideaux et goûta au plaisir de cette tranquillité retrouvée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration de ses camarades de chambre. Même s'il se sentait bien, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, chose à laquelle il aurait dû s'attendre. Il fixait le haut de son lit comme cherchant à y trouver une quelconque réponse, bien sûr, il n'en trouva aucune. Il se retourna doucement pour blottir la tête dans son oreiller et se calfeutrer sous sa couverture. Alors que son corps se positionnait, il ne put retenir un frisson et un petit hoquètement lorsque son membre toujours tendu entra en contact avec le matelas.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas gentiment trouver le repos et le laisser ainsi s'endormir ? Harry ne savait pas quoi faire… Alors que dans le placard il avait découvert que ce n'était pas une jeune fille avec laquelle il avait vécu toutes ces expériences, mais un homme, cela n'avait pas paru le déranger tant que cela… Maintenant que son cerveau n'était plus en proie aux caresses et aux baisers de cet _homme_, il semblait que ce soit une toute autre histoire, enfin presque…

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry, à présent, était de savoir qui était cet homme. Il avait tellement peur que ce soit quelqu'un de son entourage. Imaginez que ce soit Seamus, Neville (vu le comportement de l'homme en question il pouvait déjà l'éliminer d'office), Dean ou pire, Ron. Si c'était un ami que ferait-il ? Sa conscience et sa raison n'étaient définitivement pas sur la même longueur d'onde que son corps, car plus il se disait qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier cette idylle, plus son corps manifestait une tension et un souvenir clair de ces mains qu'il avait apprises à tant aimer et apprécier.

Sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il tentait de se dire que tout cela, cette histoire, devait se terminer dès ce soir pour ne pas en souffrir par la suite, pour ne pas qu'il ait à découvrir des vérités auxquelles il ne pourrait faire face, il s'était mis à se frotter contre son matelas y trouvant un grand soulagement. Alors que son corps se réchauffait et que les souvenirs affluaient, Harry prit conscience de ce geste « naturel » et y coupa court sur-le-champ, pour immédiatement sentir une grande frustration l'envahir. Mais il était fort, il ne céderait pas aussi facilement à ce désir animal ! Il n'aimait déjà pas en venir aux mains, mais s'en prendre à un matelas sans défense lui semblait encore plus répugnant ! Il n'était pas Harry Potter pour rien, un véritable Gryffondor, il ne céderait pas quitte à en mourir !

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Harry exténué qui était assis devant son bol de chocolat chaud, qui lui donnait autant envie qu'une potion du professeur Rogue… Il avait tellement mal dormi, ne sachant plus où il en était, ne sachant plus quoi faire… Et ce matin, à peine avait-il eu fait surface que McGonagal l'avait conduit dans son bureau en compagnie de Malefoy, ô joie, pour lui faire part de sa punition. Il serait donc en retenue avec Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, ce qui signifiait deux nuits, c'était déjà trop, auxquelles ils devraient survivre! Le plus dur, pourtant, était d'être privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end! Il avait promis d'y retrouver Olivier Dubois, Fred et George! C'était une réunion pour tous les membres, ou anciens membres récents, de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rater cela! Tout ça à cause de ce furet !

Malheureusement, la première retenue, celle du soir, s'annonçait très mal vu qu'il aurait à la faire avec Malefoy et Rogue ! Quoi de pire pouvait-il bien lui arriver à présent ? Pas grand chose… Sauf peut-être que Voldemort ne vienne prendre part aux festivités…

Mais ce n'était pas la chose qui le dérangeait le plus ce matin, définitivement pas… Ce qui le minait, c'était la lessive qu'il avait dû faire cette nuit aux alentours de deux et demi. Il avait faibli. Il avait honte. Il avait lutté tant qu'il avait pu, puis s'était laissé aller contre ce matelas si chaud et réconfortant, et s'était libérer de toute cette angoisse, de tout ce stress, de toute cette tension qui l'habitait. Il était resté ainsi longtemps, puis s'était décidé à se changer, refusant de dormir ainsi dans son propre…foutoir. Puis, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laissé son caleçon souillé ainsi, aux bons soins de Dobby… La pauvre créature ne méritait pas ça, alors il l'avait lavé et l'avait laissé sécher dans la salle de bains. Si ce caleçon vert n'avait été l'un de ses préférés, il l'aurait tout simplement fait brûler pour détruire cette preuve flagrante de sa défaite!

Maintenant, il était là, devant son bol de chocolat froid, toujours intouché, seul avec sa conscience honteuse et ses neurones douloureux. Quant à son honneur, cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il avait pris le parti de jouer profile bas…

Le fait de s'être retrouvé à nouveau aussi proche de Malefoy ce matin n'avait pas été plaisant du tout ! Comment avait-il pu trouver ce garçon beau ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ?! Il n'y avait rien de plus laid que lui sur cette Terre !!! Sauf peut-être Rogue, Pettigrew, Voldemort, et… Certes, il y avait plus laid, mais cela n'empêche, ce garçon malgré ses beaux traits était d'une laideur intérieure à faire peur à un Détraqueur ! Comme il aurait aimé lui faire ravaler son sourire hautain et ses paroles venimeuses !

Par contre, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce dernier avait mentionné sa "copine"… Déjà, il était loin d'en avoir une, au mieux il avait UN amant dans un placard, et il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec l'enveloppe ! Il n'aurait pas dû la sortir devant Malefoy, mais il avait voulu vérifier que c'était bien son enveloppe… Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à cerner les mots de Malefoy… Et puis, comment osait-il insulter une quelconque jeune fille alors que lui se baladait avec un croisement de Pékinois et de Pitt-bull suspendu au bras !

Ron le tira gentiment de ses réflexions en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils allaient être en retard en cours s'ils continuaient à traîner. Après avoir barbouillé Hermione de chocolat, en ayant plein la bouche comme à l'accoutumé, Ron se décida à traîner Harry en dehors de la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller en cours, et encore moins de voir cette vieille chouette de Trelawney. Imaginez que pour une fois, une rare fois, elle est un sursaut de clairvoyance et qu'elle révèle à toute la classe les pires secrets de Harry, c'est-à-dire les deux choses les plus importantes qui lui soient arrivées dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures… La première, qu'il n'était absolument pas contre le fait d'être en présence rapprochée d'un homme, même si celui-ci s'avérait être Malefoy, et la deuxième, qu'il était aussi « faible » que tous les garçons de son âge.

C'est en traînant des pieds et l'échine courbée qu'il se rendit en cours. Alors qu'il montait les interminables marches qui devaient le mener en classe, une touche colorée attira son attention, une enveloppe rose. Elle se trouvait sur l'une des marches. Harry s'inquiéta, se disant que cela pouvait être la sienne, puis il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissée dans son livre de Métamorphoses sur sa table de chevet, à côté de son lit. Il se baissa donc pour la ramasser et interpella Ron.

Son ami se tourna vers lui, lui offrant toute l'attention qu'il pouvait lui donner en une heure aussi matinale, les yeux boursouflés et l'étincelle d'intelligence presque éteinte. Harry lui tendit alors l'enveloppe sous le nez pour qu'il la voie bien.

« Elle est à toi ? », lui demanda-t-il comme si ce fut tout à fait normal.

Ron fixa longuement l'enveloppe comme s'il ne voyait rien, puis il leva des yeux encore endormis vers son ami de toujours.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle soit à moi, Harry ? », demanda Ron toujours aussi endormi et motivé, ravalant un bâillement.

« Je ne sais pas… », dit Harry, n'osant pas trop dire à son ami qu'il savait qu'il se rendait dans le placard avec Hermione. « Je viens juste de la trouver et… »

« Faut que tu demandes aux filles qui sont passées avant nous ce matin, Harry », articula difficilement Ron, baillant ouvertement cette fois-ci.

« Aux filles ? », répéta Harry, ne comprenant pas trop où Ron voulait en venir.

Ron éclata de rire, et laissa un chaleureux sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« T'as mauvaise mine ce matin, Harry… Mal dormi on dirait ! Bah oui, aux filles !!! Rose pour les filles, bleue pour les garçons ! »

A ces mots Ron lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et lui fit signe de le suivre en cours. Harry ne se sentait même plus marcher, les paroles de Ron résonnaient dans sa tête. _Rose pour les filles, bleue pour les garçons_… Il commençait à comprendre les paroles de Malefoy… C'est pour cela qu'il avait cru que cette enveloppe n'était pas la sienne ! Heureusement que la vérité ne l'avait même pas frôlé un instant, il n'aurait très certainement pas pu y survivre… Malefoy découvrant que Harry Potter avait joué le rôle de la fille dans le placard !!

C'est pour cela que son inconnue était un inconnu ! Parce qu'il s'était trompé de côt ! Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir alors que personne n'avait jamais jugé utile de lui parler de ce foutu placard ?!!! Une constatation horrible s'empara de lui, son inconnu, son amant, devait, lui, penser qu'il était une fille alors ! S'était-il rendu compte qu'il était en présence d'un autre garçon ? Peut-être pensait-il que Harry l'avait fait exprès ? Peut-être le détestait-il à présent ? Non, quand ils s'étaient quittés, il l'avait embrassé très tendrement, il ne pouvait pas le détester…

Mais la grande question était est-ce que cet homme savait que Harry était lui aussi un garçon ? Harry avait des doutes. Après tout, jamais son amant ne l'avait vraiment touché de manière significative pour pouvoir déterminer son sexe… Il devait faire confiance au système du placard et se dire qu'il était avec une fille ! C'était horrible ! Tout ce temps, tous ces baisers et cette tendresse n'étaient pas pour lui mais pour une jeune fille ! Jeune fille qu'il n'était pas ! Pourquoi le sort se jouait-il encore ainsi de lui ? Il allait le détester, le prendre pour un pervers, un déprav ! Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

Ce furent ces pensées douloureuses qui habitèrent Harry durant tout le cours de Divinations, à tel point qu'il obtint même des points de Trelawney pour la perspicacité de ses commentaires percutants.

Il ne déjeuna pas ce midi, préférant se rendre directement dans son dortoir pour se morfondre sur son triste sort. Utilisant un sort que lui avait appris Remus, il s'endormit comme une souche, d'un sommeil sans rêve, et ne s'éveilla que pour se rendre compte qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Comme il avait tiré ses rideaux, aucun de ses camarades n'étaient venus le déranger, respectant son choix.

Il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour tenter tant bien que mal d'y ingurgiter quelque chose. Il se disait bien qu'il lui faudrait des forces pour sa détention de la soirée. Il mâcha des ingrédients sans se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'il mangeait. Ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement, clairement inquiets de le voir manger du céleri alors qu'il avait toujours détesté cela. De toute façon, il ne ressentait nullement le goût de ce qu'il mangeait tant un arrière goût pâteux semblait dominer ses papilles gustatives. Manger de la cendre lui aurait fait le même effet. Pour couronner le tout, il savait qu'une soirée épouvantable l'attendait d'ici peu, et que pouvait-il être pire que d'avoir une détention avec Rogue ? Une détention en compagnie de Malefoy avec Rogue, bien sûr ! Ces deux pires cauchemars ambulants à Poudlard. Magnifique ! Tout cela alors qu'il découvrait à peine des choses sur sa sexualité qu'il aurait préféré garder terrées à tout jamais…

Il décida de faire un petit tour autour de l'enceinte du château, essayant de se détendre et de clarifier un peu son esprit avant l'heure fatidique. Rien n'y fit malheureusement, et c'est tout aussi déprimé et dégoûté qu'il se rendit dans les cachots où l'attendait son geôlier préféré et son élève assidu.

Quant il arriva à la salle de cours où Rogue leur avait demandé de le rejoindre, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Malefoy déjà présent, assis à son pupitre habituel.

« Ah, Monsieur Potter », lui cracha pratiquement Rogue en pleine figure, « C'est gentil à vous de nous honorer _enfin_ de votre lumineuse présence… »

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il était loin d'être en retard, vu qu'il était vingt-deux heures moins dix et que l'heure de la détention avait été fixée à vingt-deux heures pile ! Mais, bien sûr, il préféra s'abstenir se disant qu'il avait déjà fait perdre suffisamment de points à sa maison ces derniers jours. Malefoy ne daigna même pas le gratifier d'un regard noir et continuer à fixer un point sur le tableau qui lui semblait des plus intéressants.

Après un quart d'heure d'ennuyeuses explications quant à ce qui les attendait, Rogue quitta la salle pour se rendre dans son bureau afin de corriger les dernières copies des examens de la veille. Harry était convaincu que comme à l'accoutumé il aurait une note exécrable, et il n'y pensa pas plus d'une seconde.

N'ayant plus d'autres choix que de suivre les consignes de Rogue, Harry alla s'asseoir à la place vacante à droite de Malefoy, qu'occupait généralement Parkinson en cours. Le fait d'être assis aussi proche de Malefoy était déjà quelque chose de répugnant en soi, mais savoir qu'il était à la place habituelle de sa petite amie Pékinois, l'était encore plus. Il n'avait jamais été assis du côté Serpentard de la classe, et cela le mettait grandement mal à l'aise. Après de longues minutes d'un silence des plus pesants, Malefoy lui fit l'honneur immense de s'adresser à lui.

« Alors, Potter, on peut savoir ce que tu attends pour aller chercher les ingrédients requis comme te l'a demandé Rogue ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Malefoy le prenait-il pour sa bonne à tout faire, son elfe de maison attitr ? Il avait peut-être l'habitude au Manoir Malefoy qu'on lui serve tout sur un plateau d'argent, mais là il était bien mal loti ! Harry en avait assez de jouer les bonniches chez les Dursley, il n'était pas prêt d'enrôler ce rôle ici, à Poudlard, et encore moins au service de Malefoy !

« Regarde-moi bien, Malefoy », l'interpella Harry, « Ai-je l'air d'être ta bonniche attitrée ? Va donc te chercher tes ingrédients tout seul comme un grand pour une fois ! »

Malefoy, pour la première fois de la soirée tourna les yeux vers lui et se mit à le scruter de manière fort embarrassante, le juchant pratiquement de la tête aux pieds. Après cet examen minutieux, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres, qui savaient pourtant être fort belles dans d'autres circonstances.

« Ma bonniche attitrée ? Très certainement pas Potter, tu ne disposes nullement des qualités que je requière pour mes servantes, mais le rôle du palefrenier t'irait à ravir. »

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son embarras ne comprenant que trop bien à quelles qualités Malefoy faisait référence.

« Le palefrenier, il ne va pas aller chercher les ingrédients tout seul ! T'as vu tout ce qu'il y a à ramener ? », continua Harry, cherchant à se montrer conciliant.

« Et ? J'ai déjà fait ma part de travail, fais la tienne ! », lâcha Malefoy plus las et plus imbuvable que jamais.

« Ta part de travail ? », éructa Harry, « Et je peux savoir ce que Monsieur à fait ? »

Drago lui montra de l'un de ses longs doigts fins le gros chaudron qui se trouvait sur la table devant eux.

« J'ai ramené le chaudron », conclut-il tout simplement.

Harry était persuadé que ce chaudron était sur ce pupitre bien avant l'arrivé de Malefoy, mais il ne préféra pas tergiverser davantage sur ce sujet et se leva afin d'aller chercher ces ingrédients. Plus vite leur potion serait terminée, plus vite il irait se coucher et plus vite il mettrait de la distance entre lui et Malefoy.

Il mit un certain temps à trouver les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion que Rogue leur avait assignée, à croire qu'il avait fait exprès de cacher les bons ingrédients dans les coins les plus inaccessibles de ce placard poussiéreux. C'est un Harry avec les bras très chargés qui revint à « son » pupitre. Il y déposa les ingrédients tant bien que mal et commença à les ranger. Après un instant, il constata que Malefoy semblait faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait ramené. S'il ne lui faisait pas confiance à ce point-là, il aurait pu aller les chercher lui-même ses ingrédients !

Harry ne croyait pas si bien dire, à peine cette idée venait-elle de se former dans son esprit que Malefoy se leva et partit à la recherche de quelque chose à son tour. Pourtant Harry était sûr et certain de ne rien avoir oubli !

Malefoy revint et déposa une gerbe de lavande fraîchement cueillie sous le nez de Harry, et rapidement la fleur embauma tout autour d'eux. Harry le regarda sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il en était. Il se doutait bien que Malefoy ne devait pas être en train de lui offrir des fleurs, mais pourquoi cette lavande ? Certes, il ne s'était pas lavé aujourd'hui, mais tout de même, la douche qu'il avait prise à des heures très tardives de la nuit, ou très matinales selon interprétations, devait toujours faire un quelconque effet. Et puis, il n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur la quantité de gel douche aux trois pommes ! Il hésita un instant à se renifler, mais n'en fit rien.

Malefoy perçut très certainement l'interrogation de Harry, et soufflant de désespérance s'adressa à lui.

« Potter, Potter, Potter… Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter de t'avoir comme partenaire ? », Malefoy laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu trouver nombre de choses que Malefoy avait pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres d'un quelconque dieu…

« Connais-tu seulement la potion que nous allons faire ? », Malefoy le fixa un bref instant et continua sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, « Le Repousse-tout est une potion très puissante qui permet à tout végétal précédemment coupé de reprendre sa forme initiale en très peu de temps, mais il permet également de faire fleurir des pouces mortes ou très faibles. C'est une potion très utile en Botanique, mais aussi en agriculture et en jardinage. Le seul grand défaut de cette potion c'est qu'elle a une odeur épouvantable !!! Et comme il est hors de question que je travaille au cœur d'un espace de travail puant, ta seule présence m'indisposant déjà suffisamment, je préfère prévenir. En ajoutant de la lavande écrasée, mélangée à de la nacre de coquilles encore fraîches, nous pourrons prévenir l'odeur et avoir une potion presque inodore ! »

Son couplet achevé Malefoy se mit à la tache d'écraser la lavande. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Malefoy était une telle chochotte délicate que ça en était presque risible. Tout ça pour une potion qui sentait un peu…

Le reste de la détention se fit dans le calme le plus complet, au grand soulagement de Harry, mais à sa surprise aussi. La lavande avait peut-être des capacités calmantes ? Mais ce genre de choses pouvaient-elle réellement agir sur un Drago Malefoy ? Harry en doutait sérieusement.

Alors que la potion était en train de refroidir et que Malefoy était à nouveau parti dans le placard pour ranger les ingrédients, mais surtout pour se prendre une autre gerbe de lavande, Harry constata que le chaudron était vraiment très mal situé stratégiquement parlant. Toutes les fioles qu'ils devaient remplir de potions étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur la table de travail, et le pupitre de Malefoy était trop étroit pour les contenir. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui, déplacer le chaudron !

Il se saisit des pans de sa robe et empoigna le chaudron à bras le corps, c'est qu'elle pesait son poids la bête ! Il se dirigea titubant vers la table de travail, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il atteint celle-ci qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus haute que le pupitre sur lequel était le chaudron auparavant. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de soulever ce chaudron qui commençait à se faire très lourd afin de le déposer sans fracas sur la table.

Rien à faire malheureusement. Il était apparemment encore une fois trop petit ! Cela commençait sérieusement à jouer sur les nerfs de Harry. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Plutôt crever que de demander l'aide de Malefoy ! Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour poser le chaudron sur le pupitre le plus proche, il sentit des mains entourer son corps. Il n'osait plus bouger.

Ils pouvaient voir les mains de Malefoy, qu'il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à reconnaître à présent, se poser sur le contour du chaudron, non loin de ses propres mains. Son souffle était court. Surtout ne pas bouger, ne cessait de lui répéter son cerveau comme un disque rayé. Une bouffée de chaleur venait de s'emparer de lui… Il avait du mal à respirer, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Malefoy était beaucoup trop proche de lui pour qu'il en advienne quelque chose de bon. Les seules fois où ils avaient été proches physiquement l'un de l'autre c'est lorsqu'il leur était arrivé d'en venir aux coups, sinon ils évitaient soigneusement de se côtoyer de trop près !

Mais là… Le corps de Malefoy était beaucoup trop proche du sien pour respecter comme il se doit les normes de bienséances, que semblaient pourtant tenir en haute estime les Malefoy ! Outre les mains du blond qui tenaient le chaudron et le soulageaient de ce poids qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à garder en mains, il pouvait sentir la proximité de Malefoy derrière lui. Il sentait le corps de Malefoy frôler le sien, le souffle de Malefoy caresser sa nuque. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés mais il n'aurait pu dire si c'était de dégoût ou de plaisir. Harry commençait réellement à se détester ! Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il ainsi à la proximité indésirée de ce Serpentard ?

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Harry n'osant même plus respirer de peur de provoquer quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose dont il ne pourrait garder la maîtrise. Il savait que s'il venait à bouger il allait perdre tout contrôle sur son corps, chose qu'il ne désirait voir se produire à aucun prix. Il ne connaissait pas sa réaction à venir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais il était convaincu que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ! Il devait rester maître de lui et faire comme si de rien n'était ! Il ne devait pas reconnaître le trouble dans lequel le mettait Malefoy à cet instant, il ne devait y accorder aucune importance ! Ce trouble, ces sensations, ils ne les éprouvaient qu'à cause de ces révélations récentes… Son corps ne savait plus comment réagir à la proximité d'un autre corps… Ses sens lui soufflaient une chose, chose innommable, alors que son cerveau avait atteint un niveau d'alerte très élevé et menaçait d'exploser sous peu… Il sentait déjà des bourdonnements envahir ses oreilles. C'était fortement désagréable ! Pourtant ces battements légers et répétés dans son bas ventre semblaient à eux seuls conter une autre histoire.

Pour ne pas perdre pied, Harry ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que de fixer droit devant lui. Malheureusement pour notre Gryffondor, la seule chose qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était ce chaudron remplit d'une potion verdâtre des moins appétissantes…et ces mains… Ces mains si belles, si blanches… Ces doigts longs qui semblaient si doux, si agiles… Harry était réellement tenté par ces mains, à son grand dam. Il se demandait comment étaient les mains de son homme, ils les savaient très douces et tendres, mais ils ne savaient pas réellement à quoi elles ressemblaient. Il aurait aimé qu'elles soient comme celles de Malefoy. Magnifiques était le seul terme pour les décrire. Cette dernière idée le tétanisa ! Il se reprit bien vite en espérant de tout son cœur que la seule chose que son homme ait jamais en commun avec Malefoy soit ses mains. Certes, le corps n'était pas repoussant non plus, mais ce qui l'habitait, ce qui faisait de ce garçon ce qui l'était était tout bonnement répugnant !

Alors que Harry reprenait un peu ses esprits et qu'il esquissait un geste pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Malefoy, ce dernier se rapprocha brusquement de lui et plaqua son corps élancé contre son dos, afin de se saisir plus fermement du chaudron. Harry ne trouva la force que de sursauter et de pousser un petit gémissement. Mais que faisait donc ce fou ? Harry commençait à se dire qu'il était voué à être traité de la sorte par les hommes… Mais là où ça semblait si naturel avec son homme, c'était étrange avec Malefoy. Etrange mais malheureusement pas si désagréable que ça. En tout cas, Harry avait définitivement cessé de respirer et menaçait de s'étouffer sous peu à présent.

« Alors comme ça le _grand _Harry Potter ne peut pas soulever un petit chaudron tout seul, hein ? », le nargua Malefoy.

Harry fut surpris par le son de la voix de Malefoy. Il en avait presque oublié que le temps continuait à s'écouler, et qu'il n'était pas le seul protagoniste dans cette scène. Bien sûr, Malefoy n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire sur sa petite taille ! Pourquoi était-il donc si petit ? Et pourquoi Malefoy s'en était-il rendu compte maintenant ?

« On n'a pas mangé assez de soupe quand on était _plus _petit, Potter ? », le relança Malefoy toujours aussi ironique.

Harry, sans même se retourner, de peur de faire une geste malheureux, s'adressa à Malefoy.

« Ecoute, Malefoy, au lieu de faire tes commentaires stupides, aide-moi à poser ce foutu chaudron ! »

« Je ne fais jamais de commentaires stupides, Potter ! Ce ne sont que des constations évidentes ! »

Alors que Harry allait répliquer quelque chose, il fut interrompu dans son élan par un geste de Malefoy auquel il ne serait jamais attendu. Ce garçon n'avait donc aucune retenue ? Harry sentait le rouge lui monter au front. Malefoy venait de se plaquer davantage contre lui, si cela était encore possible, afin d'avoir le chaudron bien en mains et de le soulever un peu plus haut pour le poser plus facilement sur la table de travail sans risquer de le renverser. Pour se faire, il s'était soulevé brusquement sur la pointe des pieds et dans son élan avait mis un coup de reins fort mal « plac » à Harry. Ce dernier s'était immobilisé sur-le-champ ne sachant plus quoi faire. Le corps de Malefoy était aligné au sien, et ses hanches étaient plaquées au niveau de ses reins où elles provoquaient des frictions insoutenables.

Lentement, Malefoy déposa le chaudron sur la table de travail. Pour y parvenir, il cala sa tête légèrement au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry, son cou collée contre sa joue. Harry pouvait sentir la peau de Malefoy frôler la sienne et la découvrit d'une grande douceur, ce qui le surprit énormément tant cette douceur contrastait avec ce que Malefoy était. Puis, alors que Malefoy se retirait lentement, libérant son corps de cette étreinte volée, Harry put humer un parfum très frais, une odeur des plus agréables. Une odeur très fraîche et légère mais pas moins envoûtante, cette même odeur que prend l'herbe quand elle est fraîchement coupée et que la rosée vient s'y déposer. Harry avait toujours aimé cette odeur de verdure, et Malefoy sentait bon la naissance du printemps.

Comment ce garçon si horrible pouvait-il être aussi bien loti ? C'était tout simplement scandaleux, se lamentait Harry. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et laissa le blond s'éloigner de lui. Pourtant, il ne partit pas bien loin. Il se mit tout simplement à sa droite et se mit à l'observer. Harry avait toujours les yeux baissés vers la potion, qu'il trouvait à présent grandement intéressante, et n'osait croiser le regard du Serpentard, qui semblait le fixer. Harry respirait profondément et cherchait à récupérer un souffle régulier, mais surtout d'oublier cet émoi que son corps ressentait toujours au souvenir de ce contact, de cette étroitesse, de ce qu'il venait de partager avec Malefoy. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté et le souvenir de son homme, qu'il avait l'impression de trahir, pour le remettre quelque peu d'aplomb.

Sous le regard scrutateur de Malefoy, Harry s'empressa de se saisir de la première fiole, se doutant de toute façon que ce serait à lui de les remplir. Il remplit donc la première fiole, les mains tremblantes. Heureusement pour lui, les pipettes étaient très efficaces et il n'en mit pas partout, chose qui aurait très certainement fort déplu à Malefoy. Une fois la fiole pleine, Harry la tendit à Malefoy sans même le regarder.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la détention. Harry remplissait les fioles et les tendait à Malefoy qui les fermait à l'aide d'un bouchon en liège, qui les protègerait de l'action de l'air. De temps à autre leurs doigts venaient à se frôler et Harry ressentait indubitablement ces petits picotements s'emparer de lui. Son corps semblait apprécier ces contacts, il semblait les reconnaître comme une part à venir de lui. C'était troublant, grisant même. Mais Harry ne voulait pas de cela ! Il ne devait pas être attiré par un garçon, pas par ce garçon. C'était mal !

De plus en plus troublé, Harry s'empressa de tendre la fiole à Malefoy, de peur que celui-ci ne s'adresse à nouveau à lui et qu'il se retrouve sans pouvoir lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Se faisant, il calcula mal la distance entre sa main et celle de Malefoy, et ce dernier, comme pour l'achever, referma tendrement sa main sur la sienne. Harry fut si surpris par cette étreinte qu'il en lâcha la fiole. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malefoy en fasse de même, et la fiole vint s'écraser sous leurs yeux sur la table de travail. Elle s'y brisa en mille petits morceaux. Le verre avec lequel étaient fait ces fioles était très fragile et cher. Rogue serait furieux.

Alors que Harry allait nettoyer la table, il aperçut de petites gouttes de sang sur celle-ci, et sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas été blessé par un débris de verre, leva les yeux vers la main de Malefoy. Il y vit immédiatement un petit filet de sang au niveau de la paume, et sans même réfléchir il se saisit de cette main blessée. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut cette main entre les siennes qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il se sentait à nouveau rougir, mais ne souhaitant pas perdre davantage la face, il entreprit de nettoyer doucement la plaie. Il vérifia qu'aucun petit éclat ne s'était logé dans la blessure, et gardant toujours cette main contre l'une de ses paumes qui s'était faite brûlante, il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche. C'était celui que lui avait offert Ginny au dernier Noël. Elle y avait brodé ses initiales, et avait même fait la tête d'un petit lion. Aucun doute que Malefoy trouverait ça ridicule.

La plaie n'était pas profonde et ne saignait pas beaucoup. Toutefois Harry enroula le mouchoir autour de la main de Malefoy pour que le sang ne puisse plus couler librement.

« Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te soigne ça, Malefoy. Ca n'est pas bien grave, mais il vaut mieux que tu passes à l'infirmerie pour éviter que ça ne s'infecte. De toute façon, il ne reste que quelques fioles, je m'en occupe ! »

Ayant dit cela, Harry lâcha la main de Malefoy et entreprit de finir leur tache. Malefoy sembla le fixer un instant et sortit de la salle sans un mot de plus. Harry soupira profondément une fois le jeune homme blond hors de la salle. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis si longtemps. La proximité de Malefoy ne lui réussissait définitivement pas ! Au moins, pour une fois, ce dernier n'aura pas crié qu'il était à l'agonie à cause d'un petit bobo de rien du tout. Sans vouloir accorder un pensée supplémentaire au Serpentard, Harry s'empressa de finir leur punition.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas le courage de prendre de douche ce soir, alors il se coucherait sans. Ca ne le tuerait a priori pas. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre à présent.

Alors qu'il jetait disgracieusement ses vêtements par terre, un bruit attira son attention. Il venait de faire tomber quelque chose. Il se retourna lentement son livre de Métamorphoses à terre, l'enveloppe rose, son enveloppe, ayant glissé à ses pieds. Il avait tout fait pour oublier son existence. Et pourtant, celle-ci venait de lui faire un signe. Le fait d'être attiré par son homme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure car il était bien conscient que son cœur avait déjà fait son choix… Homme ou femme ne lui importait guère du moment qu'il aimait et qu'on l'aimait en retour… Mais là, il avait réellement pris conscience que son homme devait le prendre pour une femme… Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il pouvait le supposer… Il ne supporterait pas le fait d'être rejeté par LUI. Mais d'un autre côté ne plus jamais le revoir lui semblait une solution horrible et insupportable. A cette seule idée sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

Après un long moment à fixer l'enveloppe, Harry se dit que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait déjà pour cette personne méritaient qu'il prenne ce risque, le risque d'être rejeté, de dégoûter celui qu'il aimait. Il irait au prochain rendez-vous, il irait et il lui avouerait. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il était un homme, et il attendrait son verdict. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Après un long soupir, Harry ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, espérant que le rendez-vous ne soit pas déjà passé. Il posa lentement les yeux sur le petit parchemin et le lut rapidement. Ce qu'il y lut le surprit. Le rendez-vous aurait lieu samedi prochain. Il n'y avait aucun problème pour la date, mais ce qui le surprit fut le lieu. C'était à Pré-au-Lard de toute évidence. Et il était puni de sortie ce week-end. Allait-il encore une fois désobéir aux ordres de son chef de maison ? Allait-il se jeter tête la première dans un rendez-vous très certainement catastrophe ? Il lui restait un jour et deux longues nuits solitaires pour se décider.

Voil ! Un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève !!! Même si je n'ai pas énormément plus de temps libre en ce moment, j'ai décidé de mettre un peu mes fics à jour ces temps-ci !!! Donc, à venir sous peu, un nouveau chapitre de LMDLH !!!! Ca fait si longtemps que le chapitre qui suit me traîne dans la tête !!!! Vous allez adorer !!!!

Sinon, mon site devrait mis à jours sous peu ! Merci à tous ceux qui sont déjà allés le visiter, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé de gentils messages !!! Voici l'adresse pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore : babydracky.fr.st

**Sinon, je confirme bien à tout le monde que j'ai bien mis le chapitre 16 de JOYEUX NOEL en ligne la semaine dernière !!! Il semblerait que ait eu un soucis et que tout le monde n'ait pas été prévenu de sa mise en ligne ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir le lire ! )**

**A bientôt !!!**

**Et bon courage à NICOLINA pour le prochain chapitre !!!! Merci ma belle pour cette superbe collaboration !!! J**

****


	8. Chapter VIII

**Au placard**

Auteur: BabyDracky/Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash **(Relations entre hommes, sortez d'ici si vous n'aimez pas) **Fic classée** PG17.**

Disclamers: L'œuvre de « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme JK Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques à cet univers !

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot : _Pardon, désolée, entschuldigung, sorry, gomen. Je sais pas combien de fois je pourrais vous dire que je suis désolée de mon retard. J'aurais vraiment voulu aller plus vite mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps. Je suis en année d'examen et je privilégie mes devoirs avant tout. Cependant, ne croyez pas que j'abandonne l'écriture. Et ne croyez pas que BabyDracky et moi nous n'allons pas finir cette fic. Elle sera terminée même si on doit y mettre le temps. Bon ce chapitre n'est pas très long. De toute façon mes chapitres par rapport à ceux de BabyDracky sont en général moins longs parce que je décris moins. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir mis autant de temps pour l'écrire._

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Nicolina** :

Micloun : Oooouiiinnnn, tu me manques. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu avais quand même pris le temps pour reviewer cette fic. Et ce ne fut pas une mais deux reviews très longues comme je les aime. Ah ! Je t'adore et j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles. Ca me manque de ne plus te parler. TT Bisousssssssssssssssssssss ma Micloun adorée.

Mel-Imoen : Merchi pour la review, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes la fic et que tu aimes le sujet et ce qu'il y a dedans.

Flore : C'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas laissé de reviews mais c'est gentil de l'avoir fait. Vu le temps que j'ai mis pour faire ce chapitre, tu avais bien le temps. Merchi pour la review, c'est gentil.

**BabyDracky** :

****

**Paradise Nightwish :** Merci beaucoup ma belle ! ;)

**Black Esper :** Coucou toi !!! Oh, mon Dieu !!! Ma pauvre, tu commences à apprécier Drago « à cause » de moi… C'est dur ça… C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était assez chaud, j'étais pas peu fière de moi… C'est que je finirais presque par me dévergonder, moi… # !# Bisous !!!!

**Celine.s :** Est-ce que Drago sait ce qu'il fait à Harry ? Lis-donc ce chapitre et tu auras la réponse à ta question ! ;p Eh oui… Beaucoup de scénarios possibles pour leur prochaine rencontre… Mais lequel a donc choisi Nicolina ? Sinon, tes vacances se sont-elles bien passées ?

**Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup de tes si gentils compliments ! J Ce n'est jamais moi qui écrit le point de vue de Drago, mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis sûre que Nicolina a fait du très bon travail de ce côté-l ! ;)

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Wow… Ta review date vu que tu y parlais de LMDLH… Comme quoi… Je suis bien contente que la retenue avec Rogue t'ait autant plu, moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas ! ;)

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Wow ! Merci de compliment! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise autant que cela ! C'est vrai que le pauvre Harry est torturé… Mais il y a tortures et tortures comme on dit… Eh oui, on découvre un peu plus à chaque chapitre ! ;) Ma thèse ? Non, ce n'est pas une question indiscrète… Je fais une thèse sur la littérature serbe au XXème siècle ! Voil !

**Lunny :** Merci ! Et promis, vous aurez mon prochain chapitre avant la sortie du HP 6 ! ;) C'est vrai que ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à venir, mais tu sais, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais parfois il m'est impossible de mettre un quart d'heure de côté pour écrire… En plus, il faut tout de même que ce soit un quart d'heure où tu es inspiré… C'set pas évident du tout… Mais promis, on fait de notre mieux !

**Lil'ly :** Merci ! Eh bien, c'est un chapitre sur deux… Alors, dans ce chapitre-ci tu auras la chance de lire le point de vue de Drago ! ;)

**Nekozumi :** Merci de tous tes compliments, ma belle ! Ils me font énormément plaisir ! ;) Je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que cette fic te plait de plus en plus ! Je fais de mon mieux pour rendre Drago et Harry attachant, et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que lorsque je vois que mon objectif est atteint ! Merci !

**Gaia666 :** Salut toi ! Tu es libre de m'envoyer tous les dessins que tu veux en jpg ! ;) Merci de tes compliments !

**Flore :** Oui, c'est impardonnable de ne pas « reviewer » tous les chapitres des fics de Babydracky ! èé Et moi qui croyait que nous étions amies… TT Bref… La suite de AP ! étant là, tu pourras donc laisser la vie sauve à ma collaboratrice de fic… Fiou… Sauvée… En tout cas, Flo Flo qui me dit que c'est du grand art c'est que je me suis pervertie plus que je ne le pensais… Bon, vais-je réussir à pondre mon chapitre pour la semaine prochaine ??? C'set loin d'être sûr… Bisous ma Flo Flo !!!!!!!!!

**Orlina :** Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plu ! ;) Et… Ecoute toujours ta maman ! ;p

**Margarita6 :** Merci beaucoup de tes gentilles paroles !

**Crazysnape :** Merci de ta review !!! Comment Harry va-t-il réagir quand il découvrira que l'homme qui le fait saliver aussi abondamment n'est autre que Malefoy ??? Bonne question ! Je ne le sais pas moi-même ! ;) Faut que j'y réfléchisse…

**Celine402 :** Merci beaucoup ma belle !!! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !!! Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours l ! ;)

**Vif d'or :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments !!! Je sais… Beaucoup auraient aimé connaître la réaction de Drago, mais ce n'est point moi qui décris les pensées de Drago mais Nicolina, alors peut-être tes vœux seront-ils exaucés dans ce nouveau chapitre ! ;)

**Fan de Babydracky :** Merci!

**Mick-Potter-Malefoy :** Merci beaucoup de ce très beau compliment! J'espère ne pas te décevoir lors de mon prochain chapitre ! ;)

**Clôtho :** Merci beaucoup de cette gentille review !!! ;) Oui, je crois malheureusement que je suis un bourreau « insensible » envers mes personnages, mais que puis-je y faire ???

**Dianael :** Merci beaucoup ma belle !!! On continue ! ;)

**Minerve :** Eh bien… c'est sûr que je n'aimerais pas être prise pour un garçon, mais faut dire que mon pauvre _petit _Harry a une constitution de fillette… ;p Hum… Pour le comportement de Drago, je dirais que rien ne mérite qu'il rate une potion, alors il accepte quelques sacrifices…

**Elenaure :** Merci ma belle pour ces superbes compliments !!! C'est très gentil à toi !

**Clochette :** Merci de ta gentille review ! ;) Eh oui… Mon pauvre _petit _Harry n'est pas très futé des fois… Il est pas au courant que le rose c'est la couleur des filles ??? Mais je crois qu'avec les mains de Drago sur lui, il n'est plus trop capable de penser clairement… Pauvre petite chose… ;p

**Sarah Levana :** Merci beaucoup ma belle ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé mon chapitre… Eh oui, les choses avancent plus vite que dans mes autres fics… Ca change ! ;)

**La vache anarchique : **Alors p'tite vache, comment se porte le Québec ? Certes, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Severus dans notre fic, mais nous avons tout de même réussi à le faire intervenir un peu…

**Frite12 :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! Je suis contente de savoir que tes écrits font autant de lecteurs satisfaits et heureux ! ;)

**Chris52 :** Tu n'auras rien raté durant tes trois semaines d'absence ! ;) Mais voici enfin la suite, avec l' « évolution » de la relation Harry/Drago ! J

**Nozarya :** Merci !!!

**Mel-Imoen :** Coucou toi ! Merci de tes deux gentilles reviews !!! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies la manière dont je fais évoluer le personnage de Harry ! C'set que j'y tiens, moi, à ce _petit _bout de chou !!!! ;)

**Sevie Snake :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments !!! Eh oui, je fais de mon mieux pour que cette fic tienne la route en NC-17… Pas évident… # !!!# Beaucoup de questions à ce que je vois… Je crains malheureusement que ce nouveau chapitre n'y apporte pas vraiment réponses ! ;)

**Wonderbabe :** Eh oui… Que va-t-il advenir de nos tourtereaux maintenant ??? Bonne question… Il faudra que je sache ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour le prochain pour pouvoir te répondre… Ce n'est pas gagn ;)

**Nine :** Désolée du retard ! Voici la suite… J'espère que mon chapitre ne tardera pas trop…

**CARNARDEUSE :** Merci de tes critiques, mais je dirais que tout dépend des goûts et je sais que certaines personnes aiment me lire justement pour les descriptions et les métaphores que j'utilise… Tu as le droit de ne pas apprécier, bien sûr… Mais, même si je m'évertue à changer mon style sur certains points, celui-ci n'en fait très certainement pas parti ! C'set une partie de moi après tout…

**Gaelle Griffondor :** Merci.

**Her-mio-neu :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! C'est gentil à toi de vouloir faire un tour d'horizon de mes fics ! ;)

**Micloun :** Coucou toi !!!! Merci beaucoup d' Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de « reviewer » le dernier chapitre, surtout que tu l'as fait deux fois !!!! ;) Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu de beau cette année ? Hum… Comme toujours tu vas dans l'exagération… Je ne mérite très certainement pas tous les compliments que tu me fais… Hum… Je ne sais vraiment plus où me mettre à force… ## Je te rassure tout de suite, j'ai honte de ce que j'écris dans cette fic… Mon Dieu, moi, faire du NC17 !!!! On aura tout vu !!!! Oh, là, l !!!! Je vais finir par aller me planquer, moi… Je ne mérite vraiment pas tous ces compliments ma gentille Micloun !!!!! Certes, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes mes chapitres, mais tout de même… Je ne sais pas si je progresse à chaque chapitre, mais j'espère vraiment que c'est le cas… TT Bien sûr, vos reviews me font très plaisir… Je crois que je me sentirais un peu délaissée sans elles… Tu sais, c'est très agréable de lire tes reviews, et ne te fais pas de soucis, aucune d'elles n'est trop longues ! ;) Bisous tout plein et à une prochaine !!! J'espèer que tu récupèreras bientôt le Net ! Oh, ma thèse porte sur la littérature fantastique serbe au XXème siècle ! ;)

**Namasta :** Merci beaucoup de tes si gentils compliments !!!! J

**Lalouve :** Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! ;) Aucune fic de BabyDracky ne part aux oubliettes !!!!!!!!! !!!!

Bonne lecture à tous. 

Au placard !

Chapitre 8

Comme à son habitude, Drago était arrivé en avance à sa retenue. Un quart d'heure comme à son habitude. Le Serpentard ne supportait pas le retard et il ne supportait pas non plus le retard des autres. Il avait salué Rogue avec tout le respect qui lui était dû dans de telles circonstances. Il aurait préféré voir son professeur dans une autre situation que celle-là. Il voyait au regard de Rogue qu'il n'était pas très satisfait de le voir ici. Drago s'était assis à sa place habituelle, remarquant que Potter n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais après tout, ça ne l'étonnait guère étant donné qu'il arrivait sans arrêt aux Gryffondor d'être en retard et c'était comme ça depuis leur première année. Aucun doute que le balafré n'avait aucune manière et aucun respect pour les autres.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, quelqu'un entra enfin dans la salle de Potion. Bien entendu c'était Potter et Rogue fit bien remarquer au Survivant qu'il était mécontent qu'il soit là. Le professeur Rogue leur donna les instructions pour leur retenue et il partit en les laissant là. Drago sentit Potter s'asseoir juste à ses côtés mais ne lui montra aucune marque d'intérêt. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il était là. Potter ne lui serait pas rentré dedans et il n'aurait pas eu à faire cette retenue et surtout il n'aurait pas été privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard, sachant à présent que c'était le lieu du rendez-vous du placard. D'ailleurs, Drago avait été très surpris de le savoir. Habituellement, c'était dans l'enceinte du château mais apparemment le système s'étendait aux alentours de Poudlard. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui ? Il fallait justement que ce soit le jour où il était privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard et tout ça à cause de Potter. Mais peu importe, il allait y aller. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la douceur de sa belle inconnue, ses mains caressant son torse, lui laissant une sensation exquise. Remarquant que Potter ne bougeait pas, Drago lui fit remarquer qu'il était temps qu'il aille chercher les ingrédients pour la potion. N'avait-il donc pas entendu ce que Rogue leur avait demandé de faire ?

« Regarde-moi bien Malfoy » fit le balafré, « Ai-je l'air d'être ta bonniche attitrée ? Vas donc te chercher tes ingrédients tout seul comme un grand pour une fois. »

« Bonniche attitrée », cette appellation fit tourner la tête de Drago. Il regarda Potter, le fixant bien. Nan, définitivement non. Une bonniche? Potter ? Non, il n'avait certainement pas les « qualités » qu'il avait envie de voir chez lui. Palefrenier, peut-être, à la rigueur. Drago sourit mais comme à son habitude, c'était un sourire mauvais. Jamais, il ne ferait un vrai sourire à ce Gryffondor.

« Ma bonniche attitrée ? Très certainement pas Potter, tu ne disposes nullement des qualités que je requière pour mes servantes, mais le rôle du palefrenier t'irait à ravir. »

Drago entendit Potter se plaindre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se plaigne. Lui avait déjà ramener le plus gros, à savoir le chaudron, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire. C'était déjà assez pour lui. Il sourit intérieurement de sa compétence à faire tourner le survivant en bourrique. Et d'ailleurs, cela avait eu l'effet escompté puisque le balafré avait finalement été chercher les ingrédients. Quand il les eut ramenés, le Serpentard vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il connaissait Potter. Monsieur,-je-fais-toujours-la-moitié-des choses-et-je-rate-toujours-mes-potions. Il risquerait encore une fois de tout faire exploser quoique le pire ce n'était certainement pas lui. La tornade Londubat fit rapidement son apparition. Une calamité, ce mec. Il chassa bien vite cette image et remarqua qu'il manquait bien quelque chose.

Malfoy se leva donc et prit l'ingrédient indispensable à cette préparation. Enfin pour lui ça l'était. Voyant que le Survivant se posait des questions, il soupira de désespoir. Ne sait-il rien sur rien ? Il expliqua donc aussi clairement que pouvait comprendre l'esprit d'un Gryffondor, les propriétés de la lavande dans cette potion. Après une longue explication qui lui parut interminable, il commença à écraser la fleur de lavande.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle de classe. Chacun s'occupant de ce qu'il avait à faire. Drago n'avait pas réellement envie de commencer une conversation qu'il savait d'avance ennuyeuse avec le Gryffondor. Tandis que la potion refroidissait Drago repartit chercher de la lavande trouvant qu'il n'y en avait pas assez. Le Serpentard allait se rasseoir quand il vit Potter soulever tant bien que mal le chaudron et essayer de le déplacer. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Drago remarqua la difficulté qu'avait le Survivant à porter ce lourd chaudron remplit de potion. Il remarqua aussi que Potter avait du mal à poser son chaudron sur la table, sa petite taille ne l'aidant pas. Cela fit sourire Drago intérieurement. C'était tellement amusant de savoir que son grand ennemi était plus petit que lui. Il le voyait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, observant au passage ses tremblements, signes que le récipient était lourd. Devait-il le laisser se débrouiller seul ou devait-il voler à son secours ? Le laisser en plan aurait été une très bonne idée mais le problème était qu'il devait à tout prix finir cette potion pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à recommencer. Donc la solution d'aider à contrecoeur le Gryffondor était la seule solution qui s'imposait à son esprit.

Drago s'approcha de Potter doucement puis frôla le corps du Gryffondor de ses mains pour ensuite les poser sur le chaudron. Il sentait Potter se raidir à son contact. Drago se rapprocha un peu plus pour avoir une meilleure prise sur le chaudron. Le fait d'être si près de Potter, de le frôler et de le toucher, le dégoûtait mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'aider. Potter ne bougeait plus et Drago se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête du Gryffondor. Certainement pas grand chose étant donné le niveau intellectuel de celui-ci. Commençant à perdre patience, Drago se rapprocha un peu plus près de Potter pour avoir une meilleure prise. Il entendit ou plutôt il crut entendre Potter pousser un gémissement de plaisir ? Non, il avait dû rêver.

« Alors comme ça le _grand_ Harry Potter ne peut pas soulever un petit chaudron tout seul ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Se sentir en position de supériorité, provoquait en Drago un sentiment intense de satisfaction. C'était comme si on lui servait une vengeance sur un plateau. Ne se sentant pas pour le moins gêné, il continua dans cette même direction.

« On n'a pas mangé assez de soupe quand on était plus _petit_, Potter ? »

« Ecoute, Malefoy, au lieu de faire tes commentaires stupides, aide-moi à poser ce foutu chaudron ! »

« Je ne fais jamais de commentaires stupides, Potter ! Ce ne sont que des constatations évidentes. »

Potter s'était enfin décidé à lui demander de l'aide mais sa réponse ne le satisfaisait guère. Il avait bien envie de le laisser se débrouiller seul. Mais dans un accès de bonté, ce qui était rare chez lui, le Serpentard se décida sous la surprise de son camarade d'attraper le chaudron, s'obligeant à se plaquer contre le dos du Gryffondor. Il souleva le chaudron pour qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur et pour se faire dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds poussant Potter. Il posa le chaudron et remarqua sans peine la gêne du Survivant. Drago s'éloigna du Gryffondor, trouvant la proximité de son corps avec le sien des plus désagréables. Le Survivant avait des réactions bien étranges et le Serpentard préféra ne pas rester trop longtemps près de lui.

Drago regardait Potter essayer de mettre de la potion dans une fiole mais apparemment, il le faisait avec grande difficulté et il lui tendit une fois que ce fut fait. Mais qu'arrivait-il au Survivant ? Il était bizarre depuis quelques minutes et il le fut durant tout le temps ou il lui passa les fioles pour les fermer. Potter semblait tendu à chaque fois qu'il lui passait les flacons de potion, tant est si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent la main dans la main. Surpris, Drago lâcha la fiole tandis que Potter faisait de même. Seul, le bruit du verre qui s'écrase sur le sol se fit entendre à ce moment précis. Drago sentit une petite douleur au niveau de la main et s'aperçut qu'un bout de verre l'avait partiellement blessé à la paume. Sans que le Serpentard ne s'y attende, Potter pris sa main délicatement et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? C'était la seule question que se posait Drago. Potter agissait vraiment étrangement. Le Gryffondor sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'enroula autour de sa main afin d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de la paume de Drago.

Tandis que Potter lui disait qu'il allait s'occuper des dernières fioles et qu'il lui conseillait d'aller voir Pomfresh, Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. La douceur des mains de Potter sur la sienne l'avait complètement surpris. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà senti cette douce peau contre la sienne, mais c'était impossible. De longs doigts fins et forts d'une douceur invraisemblable, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il chassa bien vite l'idée que Potter avait de pareilles mains et s'empressa de sortir de la salle.

Drafo resta un moment devant la porte de la salle de classe à regarder sa main entourée du mouchoir de Potter. Ce n'était pourtant pas une blessure grave et toutefois le Gryffondor avait pris la peine de la soigner. Drago pensa qu'il était inutile d'aller voir Pomfresh pour une si petite blessure, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été gravement blessé. L'intérêt soudain de Potter pour lui, était vraiment invraisemblable et tandis qu'il se dirigeait en direction de sa Salle Commune, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Survivant pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Arrivé dans sa Salle Commune, il s'affala sur un des canapés et regarda le feu de la cheminée crépiter. Il ferma un moment les yeux. Passer la soirée avec Potter n'avait rien de réjouissant et encore moins quand celui-ci se comportait si étrangement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était aller dans son lit et penser à sa mystérieuse fille du placard qui le faisait chavirer à chaque rencontre. Un seul problème se posait, comment allait-il aller à Pré-au-lard alors qu'il était privé de sortie ? Ca allait être très difficile mais il fallait qu'il y aille. S'il n'allait pas à cette rencontre, il pourrait dire adieu à cette jeune fille et c'était hors de question. Il voulait absolument voir qui se cachait sous cette intense douceur qu'elle lui procurait. Quoiqu'il arrive, il allait y aller même s'il devait être puni jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir désobéi.

Le lendemain, Drago se demandait si sa retenue avec Potter allait être encore aussi laborieuse que celle qu'il avait eu la veille. La journée étant passée à une vitesse vertigineuse, il se demanda si sa retenue allait se passer aussi vite ou s'il allait encore devoir supporter pendant de longues et pénibles heures le Survivant. Malheureusement pour lui, quand il arriva pour sa deuxième retenue qui se passait cette fois avec le professeur McGonagall, il remarqua une grande gêne venant du Gryffondor. Potter n'osait pas le regarder et Drago se dit que ça allait être encore une longue et pénible retenue. Et d'ailleurs, ce fut le cas, Potter n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la soirée. C'était dans un silence pesant qu'ils s'étaient mis à nettoyer leur salle de classe. Quand ils eurent fini et que McGonagall jugea qu'il était bon qu'ils aillent se coucher, Drago attrapa Potter par le col de la chemise et lui remit sans douceur le mouchoir qu'il lui avait bandé la veille autour de la main pour arrêter sa coupure de saigner.

« Merci », fit Drago en serrant les dents et en détournant délibérément le regard.

Il n'aimait pas dire merci à quelqu'un et surtout pas à quelqu'un comme Potter mais malgré lui, il l'avait fait. Il commença à s'éloigner quand il entendit Potter l'appeler.

« Tu as été voir Pomfresh ? » Demanda le Gryffondor. »

Si Drago n'était pas sûr d'être si fatigué, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il y avait dans la voix de Potter, une once d'inquiétude. Mais, il devait avoir rêvé.

« Non Potter, répondit Drago avec impatience. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était rien. »

Sans attendre une réponse quelconque du Survivant, Drago entreprit de retourner à son dortoir. Il avait une envie irrépressible de se faufiler dans ses draps et de profiter du fait qu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain pour faire une grâce matinée bien méritée. Cependant, ce cher Potter ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir le laisser repartir pour retrouver son nid douillet.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû. Ca peut s'infecter, tu sais ? »

« Fous-moi la paix Potter, grogna Drago en se retournant pour faire face au Survivant. Arrête de jouer au héros. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Alors, si tu veux bien, je vais retourner à mon dortoir, profiter du fait de ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes et surtout dormir. »

Cette fois, Drago accéléra le pas pour ne pas à avoir à entendre une quelconque réponse de Potter. Il prit la porte qui devait le mener au cachot et arriva peu de temps après dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il monta directement à son dortoir et se changea. Il s'écroula sur son lit, remarquant au passage que ses camarades de chambre étaient dans un profond sommeil, d'après les ronflements qui emplissaient la pièce. Drago tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et ferma les yeux, plongeant tout de suite dans le sommeil.

Drago se réveilla le lendemain avec l'impression d'avoir très bien dormi. Il ne se souvint même pas de s'être endormi. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Mais il était vrai qu'il enchaînait les retenues et il finissait très tard. On était samedi et Drago n'avait pas vraiment encore trouvé un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-lard mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait un passage secret dont son père lui avait parlé pour y aller. Il devait absolument y aller. Il pensait toujours à sa mystérieuse inconnue du placard. Il repensait à ses mains, ses mains si douces qui l'avaient caressé.

« Drago, tout va bien ? Demanda Parkinson avec un sourire qui lui faisait plus ressembler à un cochon qu'à une fille »

« Hum, fit-il simplement en mettant sa fourchette vide dans sa bouche. »

« Drago, tu es bizarre, continua t-elle. Est-ce que tu viens de te rendre compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« QUOI ? Fit-il, irrité et posant sa fourchette avec une telle force qu'elle finit dans l'assiette de Blaise. »

« Heu…rien »

Pansy s'éloigna un peu de Drago tandis que celui-ci reprenait sa fourchette avec rage sous le regard surpris de Blaise qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir une fourchette dans son plat. Drago planta avec rage sa fourchette dans son bacon et le mangea sans même le mâcher. Sa pseudo bonne humeur s'était soudainement changée en rage quand il pensait qu'il n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir voir son inconnue. De plus, Pansy l'avait dérangé alors qu'il réfléchissait et ça le mettait en rogne. Entendre sa voix aiguë dès le matin était vraiment très désagréable.

Drago passa la matinée à retrouver le passage que son père lui avait indiqué pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Mais où était cette foutu statue ? Cela inquiétait Drago qui commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à toutes les statues qu'il y avait dans le château et maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Après un long moment de recherche, il trouva enfin la statue de la sorcière borne. Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, puis voyant que la voie était libre tapota sur la statue qui ouvrit un passage derrière elle. Drago s'y faufila en jetant un dernier regard autour de lui. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune visibilité, Drago alluma sa baguette et commença sa traversé du couloir qui devait le mener à Pré-au-Lard. L'ascension lui parut très longue. Il se demandait s'il allait enfin en voir le bout.

Puis après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent plutôt des heures, il arriva enfin au bout du tunnel. Il ouvrit délicatement la trappe qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé chez Honeyduckes. Il monta l'escalier qui devait le mener dans le magasin, en espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil et remarquant qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne, sortit de sa cachette, remonta la capuche de sa robe pour ne pas se faire remarquer et sortit discrètement du magasin. Il se retrouva bientôt dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard bondées de monde. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver l'endroit où était exactement le rendez-vous. Drago sortit sa lettre et regarda pour la énième fois le lieu du rendez-vous. Il devait sortir de la ville et se diriger vers la cabane hurlante. Cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver près de cette vieille bâtisse en ruine. Mais il fallait qu'il aille au rendez-vous alors, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il commença à marcher dans le village, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, toujours sa capuche sur la tête pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse. Il serrait sa robe autour de lui, les gouttes de pluie tombant durement sur lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une sortie de ce temps-là. Dire qu'il risquait de se faire piquer par un professeur pour simplement dix minutes avec son inconnue, il aurait pu se dire que c'était cher payé mais ça valait tout de même le coup. Il arriva presque sans encombre près de la cabane hurlante, ayant tout de même failli rentrer dans un des professeurs qui accompagnaient les élèves. Il avait croisé Granger et Weasley sans Potter bien entendu puisqu'il était tout comme lui privé de sorti. Cependant personne n'avait remarqué, à son grand soulagement, que c'était lui.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait et Drago sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il s'avançait vers la cabane hurlante avec une certaine appréhension. Ca ne lui plaisait guère de se retrouver près de la cabane hantée. Il s'approcha un peu plus près essayant de prendre sur lui ce qui était assez difficile. Il était tiraillé entre la peur de se retrouver si près de cette maison et l'excitation de revoir sa belle inconnue. Il chercha un moment l'endroit où se trouvait exactement le rendez-vous et remarqua après de longues minutes, un arbre sur lequel était gravé un dessin ressemblant étrangement à un ange. Décidemment, ils adoraient les anges. Drago baissa sa capuche et posa la main dessus et se sentit basculer en avant, se faisant aspirer par l'arbre. Il resta un moment à se demander si ça avait été réel. Il chercha un appui et ses mains prirent une couleur bleue. C'est bon, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Avec soulagement, il s'avança à la recherche de son inconnue. Elle ne devait pas être loin si elle était revenue au rendez-vous. Il attendit presque deux minutes et se demanda si elle viendrait. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle vienne. Puis après quelques secondes, il vit deux mains recouvertes d'un halo rose s'avancer vers lui. Elle était venue. Sans attendre Drago lui prit les mains et les embrassa une à une. Leur douceur lui avait manqué. Il lâcha ses mains puis essaya de poser ses mains sur son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il remarqua qu'elle portait des lunettes. Mais quelle fille pouvait bien porter des lunettes à Poudlard ? Il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps quand il sentit les mains de la jeune fille lui caresser le torse, faisant remonter sa chemise. Drago sentit les mains froides mais douces de sa compagne le caresser et il sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre. Elle lui procurait de magnifiques sensations et sans attendre, il l'embrassa. Il avait envie de la sentir près de lui. L'inconnue remonta ses mains et les glissa dans le dos de Drago qui se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus mais sans réellement la toucher. Il avait toujours les mains sur son visage, il caressait ses pommettes, la peau douce de sa figure. Il aurait aimé savoir quelle était la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle le caressait toujours, ses mains caressant sa peau nue sous sa chemise. Drago l'embrassait toujours, caressant ses lèvres avec sa langue, puis commença à descendre dans son cou. Il sentait la douce senteur de pomme qu'il aimait tant envahir ses narines avec délice. Il aurait voulu croquer cette peau. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune fille. Tout en embrassant son cou, Drago sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il se demandait quoi. Il se dégagea un peu de son inconnue et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il les porta une nouvelle fois à sa bouche, les caressant avec sa langue. La jeune fille semblait impatiente et il la sentit le pousser contre un mur. Il sentit son genou remonter vers son endroit intime, et l'excitation qu'il ressentait déjà quand il était arrivé dans le placard ne fit que s'accentuer quand il sentit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

Drago avait le souffle court. Les caresses que lui procurait cette fille étaient pour lui une douce torture. Ses mains qui ne faisaient jusque-là rien d'autre que de rester le long de son corps, bougèrent pour caresser la chevelure de son inconnue. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle avait les cheveux courts et très mal peignés. Cela surprit Drago mais il se dit que c'était peut-être fait exprès. Il descendit ses mains pour tenter de caresser sa poitrine mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou cette fille était très jeune ce qui l'étonnait vu sa taille ou alors. . .

Cette pensée fit tilt dans la tête de Drago. Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Il se figea ne faisant plus rien tandis que la personne se trouvant devant lui continuait de le caresser et même de l'embrasser dans le cou. Drago se laissait faire ne sachant plus où il en était. Ce n'était pas possible, comme cela pouvait être possible ? Elle. . .non il avait les mains rose. Jamais ça n'aurait dû arriver. Mais alors est-ce que depuis le début son inconnue était un garçon ? Ses caresses, ses baisers lui avaient été donnés par un homme ? Il avait été excité par un homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, il gémit en sentant les mains de l'inconnu caresser son entrejambe. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça l'excitait. Mais il ne devait pas. C'était un homme. Jamais il ne pourrait. . . Il s'écarta vivement de l'autre.

« Tu sais, c'est ça ? » Demanda la voix de l'inconnu.

Drago avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix mais il était trop surpris, dégoûté pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois et il ne s'était aperçu de rien et apparemment l'autre le savait et il était revenu.

« Je suis désolé, continua la voix. Ne crois pas que. . . »

Drago n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il fut projeté en arrière et tomba durement sur le sol. Il resta un moment à terre, oubliant l'endroit où il se trouvait, oubliant même la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait caressé et embrassé un garçon. Il avait pris du plaisir avec lui. C'était invraisemblable. Le Serpentard se leva et remit la capuche de sa robe sur sa tête. Il prit le chemin de Pré-au-Lard pour retourner au château, la tête baissée avec une seule envie, oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu et aller dormir.

_Eh bien, ça a été dur mais j'ai enfin fini. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour quelque chose de court. Encouragez BabyDracky pour le prochain chapitre. Je suis sûre qu'elle mettra moins de temps que moi. Bisousssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina_

TT 

**J'ai carrément le temps de rien faire en ce moment… Mais, c'est promis !!!! J'essaierai de vous faire ça pour dans une dizaine de jours tout au plus !!!! Encouragez-moi !!!! TT Faites-moi savoir que vous êtes toujours l !!!! ****J **

**En ce moment, c'est cataclysmique… J'ai une tonne de choses à faire… TT**

**Et j'accompagne tout cela du générique de FullMetal Alchemist, « Rewrite »… Cette chanson est géniale, et j'en suis accro !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sinon, d'ici peu… Peut-être même ce soir… Il vous sera possible de lire une toute nouvelle fic de moi que j'ai écrite tout spécialement pour Marie-Angèle !!!! Attention, grande annonce… C'est une NC17 !!! Et dans un tout nouveau domaine pour moi… Les animés japonais… Laissez place à Yu-Gi-Oh !!!!!!!!!! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir lire et à me faire savoir ce que vous en aurez pens !!!! ;)**

**BISOUS à tous et à très bientôt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BabyD !**


	9. Chapitre IX

Titre : **Au placard !**

Auteurs : Baby Dracky ! / Nicolina

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-17… Grande nouveauté pour Baby Dracky ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Drago/Harry ! Harry déambule seul un soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard , et là, il découvre une nouvelle pièce où l'attend un dangereux assaillant…

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

**Pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard dans la mise à jours de l'un de mes chapitres !!! Je ne suis pas peu fière de moi, je peux vous le dire !!! Mais je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment très inspirée !!! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et que vous serez nombreux à nous faire savoir ce que vous en aurez pens !!!!**

**Babydracky :**

****

****

**Crazy Snape : **Juste pour répondre à ta question, il n'y a pas de mauvais côté dans les placards, chacun peut rentrer du côté qu'il veut ! Mais généralement, les personnes savent de quel côté entrer !!!

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Voici la suite !!! J'ai vraiment été très inspirée ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

**Lalouve :** Et pourtant… T'as vu ? On a été rapide cette fois-ci ! ;) Contente que la fic de Yu-Gi-Oh te plaise, moi qui craignait que personne ne la lise ou ne me laisse un gentil mot… C'était mal vous connaître ! ;)

**Namasta :** Eh bien pour une fois vous ne pourrez pas dire qu'on vous aura fait attendre !!!! N'ai-je point été rapide ??? èé Sinon, pas de soucis, je n'oublie pas JN mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas très envie de la continuer… Mais je m'y remettrai sûrement pour Noël !

**Flore :** Bon, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurai pas été rapide !!! !!!! Non mais !!!! Le « poteau rose », hein, Flo, Flo… C'est du joli… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!! Tu me diras ! ;) Bisous !!!!!!!!

**Zed Oras :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ! C'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Alexiel :** J'espère que tu aimeras la réaction de Harry… Pauvre petite chose qu'il est !

**Gayana :** Contente que tu aies aimé surtout si ce n'est pas habituellement ton genre de lecture ! ;) Merci d'avoir laissé une petite review… J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Clôtho :** On ne pourra pas dire que je n' ai pas été assez rapide ! !

**Vif d'Or :** ## Vile flatteuse !!! Tout ça pour avoir un nouveau chapitre !!! C'est honteux !!! Mais on dirait bien que ça a march ! ;)

**Frite12 :** Voici la suite ! Bisous !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Merci beaucoup de vos compliments ! C'set vraiment très gentil à vous !!! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ma thèse ! ;)

**Céline402 :** Merci de tes encouragements et de bisous !!! Voici la suite ! ;)

**Cyrano :** Merci de ta review ! Suite à ta gentille demande, voici la suite !

**Mifibou :** Hum… Je ne suis pas sûre que JKRowling apprécie ce que je fais subir à ses persos… -- ! En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu apprécies cette fic !!! Nico et moi même en sommes flattées !!! J

**Lunny :** Et voici un deuxième chapitre !!! Quelles chanceux vous êtes pour ces vacances !!!! ;)

**Oxaline :** Merci beaucoup de tes gentils compliments !!! Je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer lorsque les choses traînent un peu ! ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Fan de Babydracky :** Le voici !

**New-Sha :** Merci de ta review, voici la suite !

**Farahon : **Merci ! Voici la suite !

**Her-moi-neu :** Quel courage d'avoir tout relu ! J Mais j'ai dû faire de même afin d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre !!! ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Coucou tout le monde !!!! Eh bien pour une fois vous n'aurez pas eu attendre longtemps pour le chapitre. Babydracky a fait du très bon boulot contrairement à moi pour le dernier chapitre qui a été très long à venir. Merci pour les reviews et de suivre notre fic. Bisoussssssssssssss à tous et bonne lecture.

**Nicolina :**

****

Réponses aux reviews chap 8

Her-mio-neu : Oui, oui je confirme, c'est très courageux de relire tous les chapitres. Surtout que la fic est très longue. Merchi pour la review et cette fois au moins tu n'auras pas à tout relire puisque le chapitre est venu vite.

Farahon : Eh bien voici la suite et merci.

New-sha : C'est très gentil d'avoir lu notre fic. Babydracky et moi on espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci pour la review.

Fan de Babydracky : Le voila le tout beau, tout neuf chapitre de Babydracky qui je suis sûr te plaira.

Oxaline : Merci pour le compliment. On est contente que l'histoire te plaise et on espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. Merci pour ta review.

Lunny : Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à terminer ce chapitre avant les vacances. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, vu le temps que j'ai mis. Merci pour la review et voila la suite.

Minerve : Eh oui, il fallait bien que Drago l'apprenne. S'il s'en était pas aperçu, c'est vraiment qu'il était très aveugle. Merci pour la review.

Mifibou : Encore une courageuse qui lit notre fic d'une traite. Ca fait très plaisir de le savoir en tout cas et surtout que l'histoire plaise. Ce serait plutôt une bonne idée le placard pour JKR mais chuis pas sûr qu'elle veuille. Enfin, voila la belle suite de Babydracky et merci pour la review.

Cyrano : Eh non, je sais que c'est pas gentil de laisser les pauvres lecteurs comme ça mais que veux-tu ? On aime bien faire souffrir les lecteurs. Enfin plus particulièrement moi parce que Babydracky n'est pas aussi sadique, fort heureusement. Mais je sais qu'elle me soutient donc. . . Alors voilà la suite et tu remarqueras que ça n'a pas été une dure et longue attente. Merchi pour la review.

Céline 402 : Oh mais elle s'est bien mise au boulot. Et d'ailleurs voilà la suite.

Lee-NC-Kass : Comment horrible ? Il se termine très bien mon chapitre ? Non ? Comment c'est pas du tout le cas ? Mais. . . mais. . .bon ça va, c'est vrai que j'ai encore abusé sur le suspense mais y'a pire que ça non ? Enfin bon, voilà la suite et merchi pour ta review.

Frite12 : Eh oui, ils le savent enfin tous les deux. Il est temps. Merci pour la review et voila la suite de Babydracky.

Lemoncurd : Tant mieux que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant, c'est rassurant. Merci pour la review.

Vif d'or : C'est gentil de m'excuser pour le retard. Oh non, on ne laisse pas tomber. Jamais. En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

Clôtho : Eh oui, c'est cruel mais bon. . . Faut bien un peu de suspense sinon ça ne donne pas envie de lire la suite. Heureusement que la relation avance sinon, ce serait un peu trop lent je pense. Voilà la suite et merci.

Gayana : Ah ça ca fait plutôt plaisir. C'est très gentil d'avoir lu notre fic et plus encore que tu l'ais aimé. On espère que tu aimeras la suite et peut-être liras-tu d'autres fics HP par la suite. Ca c'est à toi de voir. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Alexiel : Eh oui, c'est le choc. Drago a un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Oh Babydracky réserve bien des surprises. Merchi pour la review.

Ornaluca : Oui, pauvre Ryry, lui qui est si sensible. Il en voit de toutes les couleurs le pauvre. Merci pour la review et voilà la suite.

Zed Oras : C'est très gentil d'avoir lu la fic et d'avoir reviewé. Merci beaucoup.

Flore : Hello !! Oui, c'est sûr que ça faisait un peu long mais je pouvais vraiment pas finir plus tôt. Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas le finir y'a 2 semaines alors c'est pour dire. Enfin bon. . . Drago a quand même tout découvert, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Merci pour la review et voilà la suite.

L'ange de l'apocalypse : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais parce que, parce que. C'est vrai que Drago a un peu de mal mais c'est Drago. Merchi pour la review.

Namasta : Merci c'est gentil. C'est vrai que Drago est décevant mais faut le comprendre. Merci pour la review.

Lalouve : Bah en fait, c'est un pur hasard, si j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre et qu'on l'ait envoyé à cette date. Enfin t'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps cette fois. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Eowyn Malfoy : Contente que tu adores la suite. Ca fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

Crazysnape : Oui, oui, il sait. S'il va changer d'avis ? Mystère, peut-être ou peut-être pas. Merci et voilà la suite.

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de « Au Placard ! » !!!! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !!!! ;) A vous de me le dire !!!!**

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mais que se passait-il donc avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi à la proximité de Malefoy ? Pourquoi sa respiration s'était-elle faite haletante, pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre aussi frénétiquement dans sa poitrine ? Cela faisait quelques longues minutes déjà que Malefoy était sorti de la salle de Potions, et pourtant son aura se faisait toujours fortement sentir dans la pièce. Harry avait chaud et froid à la fois, et il ne savait pas si cette fine couche de sueur qui avait recouvert sa peau était due aux bouffés de chaleur qu'il sentait monter en lui par vagues ou bien si la peur et l'angoisse qui l'envahissaient se manifestaient de la sorte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se saisir de la main de Malefoy et de la panser avec tant de précaution comme si elle fut faite d'une porcelaine des plus fragiles. Bien sûr Malefoy saignait, mais tout de même… Quelques jours auparavant la seule idée de toucher la peau de Malefoy l'aurait révolté au plus haut point ! Alors que là, ça lui avait semblé presque naturel. Avait-il donc pris l'habitude d'étreindre les mains de son homme et ce geste lui paraissait donc plus « normal » ? Mais pourquoi le réaliser envers Malefoy qu'il détestait tant ? Ces sentiments à son égard n'avaient absolument pas changé, même s'il devait admettre, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, que Malefoy était attirant. Pas qu'il l'attirât lui, bien sûr ! Non, grands dieux ! Mais il devait admettre que Malefoy était un très beau jeune homme qui deviendrait très certainement un homme très séduisant. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était, lui ! Malefoy n'avait très certainement pas besoin de se rendre dans les placards de Poudlard pour se trouver quelqu'un qui apprécie sa compagnie.

Harry avait bien pris conscience que le fait d'être attiré par un homme ne le gênait pas outre mesure, surtout par son homme ; par contre, le fait de trouver Malefoy beau garçon le gênait plus. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de pensées envers cet être abominable ! Certes, vu de l'extérieur, Malefoy était agréable à regarder mais ce qui était en lui était d'une laideur sans nom. Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers son dortoir et qu'il tentait de se persuader que Malefoy n'éveillait absolument aucun intérêt en lui, il se remémora les quelques instants où le corps de Malefoy et le sien avaient été si proches. Il avait tout de même ressenti quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas à la proximité de ses amis… Peut-être son corps était-il devenu plus réceptif depuis qu'il s'était éveillé aux caresses de son homme ? Peut-être n'attendait-il plus qu'une chose maintenant… Que son homme pose à nouveau ses mains sur lui… Ses paumes si larges et si douces… Tout comme l'étaient celles de Malefoy… D'une grande douceur… Harry bannit immédiatement ce souvenir de ses pensées, se convainquant très vite que même si Malefoy avait les mains douces, jamais il ne pourrait susciter chaleur et tendresse avec elles !

Il ne prit même pas sa douche avant d'aller se coucher, il était bien trop las et énervé pour cela. Une fois sur son lit, il ne souhaita plus bouger d'un pouce. Il se laissa aller au sommeil, accueillant avec plaisir les bras de Morphée. Ils étaient aussi doux et réconfortants que ceux de son homme. Aurait-il le courage de retourner dans le placard pour lui faire face à nouveau maintenant qu'il avait compris ? En aurait-il la force ? Il ne souhaitait pas penser à cela maintenant, à présent que les limbes du sommeil s'offraient à lui. Il ne souhaitait plus penser à rien. Alors qu'il glissait dans un sommeil sans rêve, il se surprit à penser encore qu'il regrettait d'avoir donné son mouchoir préféré à Malefoy car il savait que ce dernier le ferait très certainement brûler dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Ce mouchoir que Ginny lui avait affectueusement brodé pour son anniversaire. Pourquoi son inconnu n'était-il pas Ginny ? Pourquoi était-ce un homme qu'il trouvait aussi attirant ? Pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il penser à autre chose qu'à ses mains tendres et à ses lèvres gourmandes ? Il avait besoin d'elles. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Samedi, il irait ! Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer !

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il était bien plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis fort longtemps, et cela malgré sa retenue de la veille. Il grogna lentement quand il dut s'extirper du lit et se dirigea les yeux presque clos à la salle de bains. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se réveiller, mais surtout pour éradiquer cette odeur de bouc qui commençait à se manifester. Il ne resta pas trop longtemps sous la douche de peur de finir par y prendre racine tant il s'y sentait bien. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre d'arrivé en retard à son cours de ce matin, qui se trouvait être celui du professeur McGonagall. Il en avait assez fait pour le moment.

Alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, Harry se rendit compte qu'il souriait très facilement à leurs plaisanteries et qu'il était de plutôt bonne humeur. Sa décision avait été prise, même sur les verges du sommeil et il n'en démordrait pas ! Advienne ce que pourra, se disait-il, il ne se lamenterait pas sur son pauvre sort jusqu'à samedi! Il irait la tête haute à son rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard et il y ferait preuve de grand courage ! Il fallait qu'il y croie ! Ce qu'il partageait avec son homme en valait la peine !

Alors qu'il reprenait un gros muffin au chocolat noir et aux éclats d'amande, son regard croisa celui de Malefoy. Un regard froid et haineux. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait une retenue à faire avec Malefoy ce soir encore. Son sourire se crispa à cette idée. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire subir ? Harry reporta à nouveau son regard sur Malefoy, qui avait depuis tourné la tête et qui parlait à l'un de ses camarades Serpentard de manière assez houleuse. Malefoy ne devait vraiment pas être une personne très matinale… Mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus, il se dit que cela était en fait dans la nature de Malefoy. Aucune heure ou aucune saison n'avait d'influence sur lui, il était constamment ce personnage pompeux, insupportable et méchant. Alors qu'il allait baisser les yeux, il vit Malefoy resserrer élégamment son nœud de cravate et ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de ses mains. Il ne pu s'empêcher de fixer un bref instant la peau de son cou si blanche et si délicate, puis ses yeux se portèrent sur le torse de Malefoy que ce dernier avait légèrement découvert pour avoir un accès plus facile à sa cravate. Son torse était assez large, chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention, et sa respiration, qui soulevait lentement sa poitrine, était très régulière. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il se demanda brièvement quelle senteur pouvait avoir le souffle de Malefoy et si ce torse si large était aussi prometteur qu'il y paraissait.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de son muffin quand il prit conscience du cours de ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait enfin ? Quelle était cette fixation sur Malefoy, enfin, plus précisément, sur le corps de Malefoy ? Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il « était » avec son homme, qu'il prenait du plaisir à le visiter à chaque fois et voilà qu'il avait déjà des pensées impures envers un autre homme, et qui plus est, Malefoy ! Il se sentait si sale ! Il ne devait pas trahir son homme, ne serait-ce que par la pensée, il ne voulait que lui, pas quelqu'un d'autre, pas Malefoy ! Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le corps de Malefoy l'obnubilait, mais il ne voulait pas creuser d'avantage la question. Malefoy était un reptile répugnant et il le resterait à tout jamais. Harry, lui, avait besoin de la chaleur réconfortante de quelqu'un d'aimant, de son homme à lui. A part lui, personne n'existait.

La journée passa rapidement sans incidents majeurs, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que Seamus ait tenté de transfigurer une perruche jaune en perroquet rose et que la seule chose qu'il ait réussi à faire fut de lui brûler joyeusement le bout des plumes. La perruche s'était envolée outrée, non sans lui avoir laissé traces de son mécontentement en lui becquetant le haut du crâne avec virulence à plusieurs reprises. Cet incident avait au moins eu comme bénéfice de faire sourire Harry, il avait même rit. Pauvre Seamus. McGonagall semblait hors d'elle de voir que certains de ses élèves de septième année n'étaient pas encore capables de combiner deux sorts à la fois. Heureusement pour lui, son petit lapin crème s'était bien transformé en petit poussin gris ! Certes, il était prévu qu'il le change en coq argenté, mais il n'était pas trop loin du compte tout de même !

Malgré le fait que ce soit enfin vendredi, jour tant attendu par tous les élèves de Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas vraiment hâte que la journée ne s'achève. Il savait qu'il lui restait une punition à faire ce soir encore. Une autre soirée entière à passer avec Malefoy. Il appréhendait réellement cette retenue, bien plus que toutes celles qu'il avait jamais eues à Poudlard, et ce n'était pas peu dire vu le nombre de détentions qu'il avait réussi à avoir depuis sa première année ! Mais malgré tout ce que les professeurs avaient pu lui imposer de faire durant une retenue, rien ne pouvait le mettre plus au supplice que de faire une nouvelle détention avec Malefoy. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu à faire plus d'une détention en sa présence, mais jamais aucune ne s'était achevé telle que celle qu'il avait eue hier soir dans les cachots du professeur Rogue. Jamais la présence de Malefoy ne l'avait tant indisposé. Bien sûr, être en sa présence n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'agréable ou de profitable, mais le sentiment de vertige qu'il avait ressenti la veille ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et le fait qu'il n'ait pu détacher ses yeux du blond durant le petit-déjeuner ne le rassurait guère non plus !

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui, et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi… Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que pour le moment il ferait mieux de garder ses distances, de très grandes distances avec Malefoy ! Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était plus pareil. Et ce quelque chose ne lui plaisait définitivement pas ! Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait faire cette dernière retenue sans incidents. Peut-être son trouble se serait dissipé d'ici ce soir, peut-être que tout se passerait bien. Aussi bien qu'une retenue pouvait se passer, bien sûr. Heureusement, ils étaient en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall. Il serait plus en sécurité sous le regard autoritaire de son chef de maison ! C'est quelque peu rassuré qu'il se traîna jusqu'à sa Salle Commune où Ron l'attendait pour faire une partie d'échecs afin de le détendre avant sa retenue. Il en aurait très certainement besoin.

Malgré la bonne humeur qui avait régné dans la Salle Commune, et la partie d'échecs qu'il avait même failli gagner contre Ron, Harry avait perdu toute bonne humeur dès qu'il s'était mis en route pour sa retenue de la soirée. MgGonagall l'avait regardé l'air sévère durant toute la journée. Heureusement, par contre, il n'avait plus croisé Malefoy de la journée. Il espérait que son égarement de la matinée ne se manifesterait plus. C'était sûrement parce qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit mais qu'il avait été quelque peu déçu de se réveiller seul, que son homme lui avait manqué ce matin… C'est sûrement pour cela que ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans la contemplation de Malefoy. Cela n'arriverait plus.

Harry entra d'un pas décidé dans la salle des Métamorphoses où le professeur McGonagall l'attendait déjà, assise à son bureau. Il vit également que Malefoy était déjà arrivé et qu'il était assis à ce qui semblait être son pupitre habituel vu son aise. Il ne le regarda que du coin de l'œil et ne chercha pas à pousser le vice trop loin en le fixant vraiment. Il attendit que le professeur McGonagall leur donne les consignes d'un ton froid et distant pour se mettre au travail. McGonagall aurait pu être plus sévère que cela, vraiment, car nettoyer une salle de classe qui était relativement propre n'était pas grand chose à ses yeux, surtout qu'il avait été depuis son plus jeune âge la « femme » à tout faire chez les Dursley. Il nettoyait au moins une fois par semaine la maison complète, sans parler de la cuisine qu'il devait nettoyer au minimum quatre fois par jour après le passage du porc ambulant qu'était son cousin Dudley.

Cette punition eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire quand il s'imagina Malefoy et ses doigts raffinés balayer la petite couche de poussière qui s'était accumulée. Cette simple pensée le poussa à regarder brièvement Malefoy et il fixa un court instant ses doigts délicats. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui et il détourna bien vite les yeux pour passer toute la soirée à fixer son seau d'eau sale et sa serpillière qui commençait furieusement à s'effilocher. Mais qu'importait, ses yeux ne quitteraient pas le bout de son nez ! Hors de question qu'il se remette à fixer Malefoy ! Plutôt se faire avaler tout cru par le poulpe géant du lac ! Certes son comportement pouvait paraître étrange, mais il espérait que Malefoy ne remarquerait rien et qu'il n'y ferait nullement attention. De toute façon Malefoy ne faisait jamais attention à lui, la seule chose qui pouvait éveiller son attention serait une nouvelle idée de rendre Harry le plus miséreux possible.

Bon, il devait arrêter d'accorder ces pensées à Malefoy, il ne méritait pas qu'il lui accorde une seule seconde de son attention ! Il allait se concentrer à cette noble tâche qu'était celle d'essorer sa serpillière et nettoyer encore une fois le parquet humide qu'il foulait négligemment. S'il continuait à récurer les endroits qu'il avait déjà faits à plusieurs reprises, le sol finirait par être plus étincelant qu'il ne l'avait jamais ét ! McGonagall trouverait très certainement cela louche que sa salle soit aussi étincelante. Quand leur professeur fut de retour, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur en leur direction semblant hautement étonnée de les trouver chacun à un bout de la pièce, mais surtout, de ne trouver aucune trace de combats. Elle devait avoir redouté de retrouver sa salle mise à feu et à sang, et la découvrir presque brillante comme un joyau n'était très certainement pas une des hypothèses qu'elle avait formulée. Après une brève inspection des lieux, elle les avait laissé quitter la salle, bien plus tôt que tous deux n'auraient osé l'espérer.

Aussitôt que Harry eut franchi le seuil de la porte il se décida à partir au quart de tour. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à faire face à Malefoy maintenant alors qu'il avait réussi à éviter ses regards durant toute la retenue. Il lui avait semblé, alors que cela paraissait fortement improbable, que Malefoy avait essayé de croiser son regard à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours que le « grand » Harry Potter baissait les yeux devant le « méchant » Drago Malefoy. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation, au mieux, embarrassante. Alors qu'il espérait pouvoir se sauver à la va-vite, il se sentit basculer en arrière. Malefoy venait de le saisir sans douceur par le col et le forçait à revenir sur ses pas. Que voulait-il à présent ? Avait-il donc tant l'habitude que cela qu'ils s'échangent moult insultes qu'il n'avait pu se satisfaire d'une retenue civilisée faite dans le calme et le silence le plus total ?

Alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire part de son mécontentement pour avoir été alpagué de la sorte, Malefoy lui glissa quelque chose dans la main de manière fort agressive. Mais que pouvait-il attendre de Malefoy autre que de la violence et de la haine ? Le jour où Malefoy se montrerait civilisé envers lui, les chouettes auraient des dents.

« Merci », grommela Malefoy.

Harry le fixait les yeux écarquillés ayant du mal à saisir le sens de la parole de Malefoy. Il avait cru l'entendre dire « merci », mais c'était impossible, complètement et irrémédiablement impossible ! Mais en fixant Malefoy, il pouvait voir que ce dernier était mal à l'aise, il avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Si Harry ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait même eu l'impression que les joues de ce dernier s'étaient légèrement empourprées, comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Et remercier un Potter quand on était un Malefoy en était très certainement une ! Il faudrait qu'il aille vérifier le bec d'Hedwige tantôt pour voir s'il n'était pas entré dans une dimension parallèle.

Après avoir contemplé les jolies joues rosées de Malefoy, Harry baissa les yeux vers le mouchoir qu'il savait avoir en main. Malefoy ne pouvait décemment le remercier que d'une seule chose, il ne viendrait pas le remercier d'être encore en vie et de perpétuer ainsi le mythe du Survivant. Le mouchoir était à nouveau propre et lui semblait même plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de reconnaître l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, lavande. Il semblait que Malefoy ait un petit faible pour cette fleur-là. En tout cas, c'est vrai que ce parfum était très agréable, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Malefoy s'était donné la peine de laver son mouchoir, enfin de le faire laver serait plus juste, il se doutait bien que Malefoy n'avait point usé de ses petits doigts délicats pour faire une lessive, car si ça avait été le cas l'apocalypse se serait déjà abattue sur toute la surface de la planète. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus c'est qu'il se soit donné la peine de lui rendre son mouchoir et non pas de le jeter dans la première poubelle qu'il aurait eu en vue.

« Tu as été voir Pomfresh ? », lui demanda-t-il sans réellement savoir pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Cela ne le regardait absolument pas, mais surtout ne l'intéressait pas ! Bien sûr, quelle idée ? Jamais il ne s'inquiéterait pour cet idiot qu'était Malefoy !

« Non, Potter », répondit Drago impatiemment, « Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était rien. »

Il pouvait sentir dans la voix venimeuse de Malefoy qu'il était ennuyé par cette question. Mais pour une fois qu'il disait qu'une blessure infligée à son corps de sang pur n'était rien, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Il l'aurait plutôt vu aller se plaindre au professeur Rogue en l'accusant de l'avoir presque amputé et rendu handicapé de la main !

« Tu aurais peut-être dû. Ca peut s'infecter, tu sais ? », le relança-t-il alors que celui-ci s'éloignait déjà, sans même comprendre pourquoi il le faisait.

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage de Malefoy. Ce dernier, qui avait pourtant un visage toujours fermé, n'avait pu masquer son étonnement. Il devait très certainement se demander pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Harry lui-même ne se comprenait plus. Mais après tout, être blessé par un éclat de fiole qui avait contenu une potion bizarre pouvait peut-être dangereux, qui sait, il aurait pu avoir une gangrène. Ce qui serait fort dommage vu les magnifiques mains dont Drago avait été doté par la nature. Harry se serait giflé à cette seule pensée et se fit douleur pour ne pas poser ses yeux trop longtemps sur ces doigts délicats. Le visage de Malefoy se referma aussi brusquement qu'il s'était ouvert et son air mécontent réapparut dans tous ses traits.

« Fous-moi la paix Potter, » aboya-t-il de manière fort peu élégante en se retournant brusquement pour être de nouveau face à lui. « Arrête de jouer au héros. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Alors, si tu veux bien, je vais retourner à mon dortoir, profiter du fait de ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes et surtout dormir. »

Harry ne pipa mot, n'étant pas particulièrement surpris de la réaction agressive de Malefoy. Celle-ci collait tout à fait bien au personnage. En tout cas, au personnage que ce dernier montrait au public. Dommage que ces traits ne soient pas aussi doux que ceux de l'ange qu'il lui avait été possible d'observer à la bibliothèque.

Harry fit route vers son dortoir la tête pleine de questions. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait son homme, qui il était. Son physique importait peu, c'est lui qu'il voulait, lui, pour ce qu'il était ! C'est lui tout entier qu'il voulait. Harry était convaincu que c'était un garçon très tendre et aimant, cela se ressentait en tous ses gestes, et en cela Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper. Bien sûr, c'était le cœur de son homme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, mais il était si difficile de se remémorer les instants passés avec lui, la tendresse échangée, sans pouvoir penser à un visage. Il savait, de par leurs rencontres précédentes qu'il était grand et bien bâti, de cela il était sûr, et il se surprit à en être heureux ! Il devait s'avouer que plus loin que son âme, c'est aussi le corps de son homme qu'il désirait à présent, et il ferait tout pour le lui faire comprendre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi décidé.

Demain, il se rendrait à Pré-au-Lard et il ferait comprendre à son homme combien il avait besoin de lui, aussi bien moralement, sentimentalement que physiquement. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, les mensonges, les faux-semblants, les cachotteries ; même si cela lui permettait d'être lui-même sans appréhension, d'être son véritable moi sans craindre de la réaction de l'autre. Harry était décidé. Il serait fort et limpide !

Il se réveilla donc le lendemain matin plus décidé que jamais ! Il avait préféré refuser l'invitation de ses camarades de chambre de se joindre à eux pour le petit-déjeuner, préférant prendre son temps pour se préparer. Il prit donc une très longue douche ? qui parvint quelque peu à le détendre, puis il put se permettre de rester un petit temps devant sa garde-robe pour choisir ce qu'il allait mettre. Il n'avait pas énormément de choix, mais ce nombre de vêtements était largement suffisant, car il lui suffisait d'habitude de plonger la main dans sa malle pour en sortir un quelconque vêtement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas des plus agréables à regarder et ne voyait nullement l'intérêt d'essayer de s'embellir en portant des vêtements spécifiques. La publicité mensongère ne faisait pas partie de son caractère, et quand bien même, il était persuadé qu'aucun vêtement quel qu'il soit ne pourrait le mettre en valeur !

Il s'attela donc à la tâche d'essayer de se rendre correct et choisit donc un jean délavé, qui était suffisamment large pour ne pas le serrer de trop lors de sa rencontre avec son homme, et un pull qu'il aimait particulièrement et qui était d'un beau vert émeraude qui était en parfaite harmonie avec ses yeux. Bien sûr, son homme ne pourrait le voir, mais Harry se sentait plus confiant ainsi. Ses yeux avaient une brillance particulière et leur couleur était joliment rehaussée. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas né en plus avec les yeux marrons, il avait au moins hérité d'une des beautés de sa mère. Il passa pas moins d'une demi-heure à tenter vaillamment de mettre ses cheveux en ordre, mais ce fut peine perdue, ces derniers semblaient comme répondre à une autre apesanteur.

Fin prêt pour l'affrontement qui l'attendait en fin de matinée, Harry se décida à attendre que la plupart des élèves soient partis à Pré-au-Lard pour tenter de s'approcher discrètement du Saule Cogneur. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au lieu du rendez-vous ; Pré-au-Lard, la Cabane Hurlante.

_« Douce jouvencelle désirée,_

_Vos pieds devront vous mener,_

_Jusqu'à votre sœur Morgane le Fay,_

_Au bourg des Sorciers.»_

_« Dans trois jours « ensoleillés »,_

_L'être désiré sera convié,_

_A la onzième heure sonnée,_

_La porte sera scellée. »_

Il s'était, bien sûr, demandé pourquoi ce rendez-vous amoureux avait lieu à Pré-au-Lard, car ce petit bourg n'était pas si proche de Poudlard, puis il s'était dit que comme le rendez-vous avait été fixé un week-end où les élèves qui n'étaient pas punis, cela allait sans dire, étaient autorisés à y aller, il n'y avait rien de suspect là-dedans. Mais la Cabane Hurlante ? Cela l'étonnait plus. Beaucoup d'élèves n'osaient même pas s'approcher de cette bâtisse en ruines, alors imaginez-vous devoir pénétrer dedans pour trouver le placard ! Surtout que l'enveloppe était à la base envoyée à une jeune fille ! Etait-ce pour éprouver la sincérité des sentiments qui naissaient dans les placards ? Etaient-ce pour voir si les deux parties étaient prêtes à faire ce sacrifice courageux afin de se rencontrer à nouveau ?

D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des paroles de Ron, qui un soir miraculeusement s'était décidé à expliquer précisément les fonctionnements du placard à Neville, il suffisait de rater un rendez-vous pour ne plus recevoir d'enveloppe. Ce qui était logique après tout, car l'enveloppe était envoyée directement dans la poche de la personne qui avait été présente dans le placard ! L'estomac de Harry se noua à cette simple idée et décida de se dépêcher un peu de peur de rater son homme, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Il passa rapidement par les cuisines se disant que cela ne lui servirait à rien de s'affamer et de tomber d'inanition, et une fois que Dobby lui eut donné un échantillon de tout ce que les elfes avaient servi au petit-déjeuner, Harry se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cour interne de l'école. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité car son chemin avait été min ! Des embûches à tous les coins du château l'attendaient ! Il avait failli renverser le professeur Rogue, qui semblait plongé dans un ouvrage poussiéreux, en remontant des cuisines, Peaves s'était mis à jeter des ballons d'eau du haut des marches afin d'arroser un groupe de Pouffsouffle de première année en riant à gorge déployée et l'avait raté de peu, dans le Hall, il avait failli écraser la queue trapue de Miss Teigne qu'il n'avait pas remarquée être allongée sur le tapis, vu sa fourrure texture moquette, tout pour plaire ce chat, et enfin, quand il arriva à la porte d'entrée, Colin faillit lui rentrer dedans, suivit de peu par son frère qu'il faillit aussi se prendre de plein fouet, qui, semblaient-ils, avaient oublié de prendre des pellicules pour leurs nouveaux appareils. Après toutes ses difficultés et un infarctus évité de peu, Harry se dirigea plus décidé que jamais vers le saule Cogneur.

Heureusement qu'il connaissait le chemin le plus court et le plus à couvert pour se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. C'est avec une aisance qui le surprit lui-même qu'il réussit à atteindre la bonne souche et qu'il pénétra dans le passage secret qui devait le mener son encombre à son prochain lieu de rendez-vous. Il marcha donc un certain temps dans ce passage secret qui lui remémorait certains souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir revivifiés… Il tenta de se vider l'esprit en pensant à tout autre chose, à quelque chose d'agréable, à son homme. Il termina donc son cheminement le cœur battant la chamade et les joues en feu, le visage seulement éclairer par le léger faisceau de lumière bleutée créé par sa baguette.

C'est après de très longues minutes qu'il sortit enfin du passage secret et qu'il se retrouva au pied du grand escalier de la Cabane Hurlante. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses escaliers morbides qui menaient au premier étage de la bâtisse. Il se rappelait les avoir montés durant sa troisième année lorsqu'il était à la recherche de son ami Ron, et de son ennemi, Sirius Black ! Ses yeux s'embrumèrent immédiatement à cette idée. Il avait pensé qu'il serait plus fort que cela, que revenir ici ne lui procurerait pas autant d'émotions, mais il avait eu tord. Il souffrait, son cœur se contorsionnait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il regarda les marches, une à une, et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière, celle-ci avait eu raison du temps et elle était redevenue maîtresse des lieux. Il ne restait plus aucune trace d'eux dans cette maison, plus aucune trace de ce qui s'y était passé… A part… Harry porta les yeux vers la porte qui menait à la pièce où l'affrontement avec Quedever avait eu lieu et put voir que celle-ci avait été abîmée. Seule cette porte témoignait de leur présence un jour en ces lieux.

Harry pu voir également que la porte était entrouverte, cette porte l'attirait et le mettait à souffrance. Il allait poser le pied sur la première marche quand un éclair éblouissant éclata et réussit même à se manifester en cette bâtisse par le creux des volets brisés. Harry sursauta et se retourna fébrilement, sur ses gardes. A peine eut-il regardé derrière lui qu'il vit la magnifique tapisserie de la fée Morgane. Elle se trouvait au cœur du hall et jurait furieusement avec la laideur des lieux. Harry lâcha donc la rampe de l'escalier, soulagé de ne pas devoir monter au premier étage et devoir faire face à ses fantômes les plus enfouis.

Il s'approcha d'un pas incertain de la tapisserie. Il y découvrit encore une fois la fabuleuse fée d'Avalon dont les yeux brûlants ne le quittaient jamais. Elle était si belle, et elle semblait si entière. Aujourd'hui, la toile semblait avoir été brodée uniquement de teintes pastels, c'était des coloris très doux et sobres, mais ils émanaient pourtant d'eux une douce chaleur. Morgane, comme à son habitude, trônait au cœur de la tapisserie. Elle était vêtue d'une très jolie robe vert d'eau en velours léger. Le col en était relativement échancré et l'on pouvait voir la naissance d'une poitrine blanche et généreuse. Les manches de la robe, aux broderies fines et détaillées, étaient très larges et tombaient élégamment sur ses genoux repliés. Cette robe semblait si soyeuse, tout comme les pétales des fleurs qui s'ouvraient à peine sous les caresses de la fée. Morgane était assise sur un parterre de fleurs bourgeonnantes, au cœur d'une herbe fraîchement baignée dans les perles de la rosée matinale ; seules les fleurs touchées par les doigts féeriques voyaient leurs bourgeons éclore et donner naissance à des fleurs jaunes d'une grande beauté. Les ongles rouge sang de la fée contrastait comme des coquelicots au cœur d'un jardin de bouton d'or. Un arbre s'élevait glorieusement derrière la fée et venait déposer avec tendresse et délectation ses fleurs blanches et parfumées sur les frêles épaules et sur la chevelure flamboyante de la fée. Des fleurs de tilleul fraîchement éclosent dont Harry pouvait presque sentir le doux, mais pas moins envoûtant, parfum. Les cheveux de la fée étaient plus flamboyants qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusqu'alors, et Harry crut même y discerner des reflets dorés. Le visage de Morgane était comme toujours impassible, mais ces yeux malicieux ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant, et ses lèvres rubis exprimaient une moue coquine.

La tapisserie de Morgane symbolisait le printemps, la renaissance, le renouveau. Cela était-il un bon signe pour la rencontre qui allait suivre ? La tapisserie était en totale opposition avec le temps qui régnait à Pré-au-Lard, où une forte tempête semblait s'être abattue. Il n'y voyait presque rien dans la ruine où il se trouvait tant le ciel était couvert alors qu'il n'était pas encore midi. Harry regarda une dernière fois Morgane, qui sembla lui rendre un regard confiant, et il souleva la teinture afin d'ouvrir la porte froide et poussiéreuse qu'il savait se trouver là. Une fois entré, il posa ses mains sur le mur qui était face à lui et le halot rosé apparut instantanément. Comme toujours, Harry se laissa happer par la brise fraîche mais douce.

Il sentit immédiatement les mains de son homme se saisirent des siennes. Il était venu ! Même à Pré-au-Lard il était venu pour le… la… voir. Il lui restait une chance si son homme était attaché émotionnellement à la personne qu'il rencontrait depuis quelques fois dans le placard. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son homme se poser délicatement et galamment sur chacune de ses mains avant de les lâcher. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son homme se poser sur ses joues. Jamais il ne lui avait touché le visage jusqu'à présent. Tout comme Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toucher le sien. Mais là, il n'osait point bouger. Il savait que son homme cherchait à visualiser son visage, à découvrir ses traits. Il était terrorisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de repousser ses mains pour qu'il ne découvre pas qu'il était un homme, pour qu'il ne découvre pas qu'il était Harry Potter. Mais il se fit violence et laissa son homme commencer son inspection… Il avait décidé d'être honnête avec lui, et l'honnêteté commençait très certainement par la laisser découvrir qui il avait en face de lui.

Il sentit les mains s'arrêter un court instant sur ses lunettes. Combien d'élèves à Poudlard portaient-ils des lunettes ? Harry n'aurait su le dire. Mais c'était très certainement un grand indice pour son homme que de savoir que la personne qu'il rencontrait portait des lunettes. Toutefois, Harry eut peur que les caresses de son homme ne le mène à découvrir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il arborait sur le front, c'était trop tôt pour lui. Il se décida donc à agir sachant très bien, quelque part en lui, qu'une fois que ses mains se seraient posées sur son homme, celui-ci serait trop troublé pour continuer cette découverte. Harry laissa donc ses mains se poser sur le torse de celui qui l'attirait tant et il se mit à le caresser avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Il sentit une hardiesse s'emparer de lui et il laissa ses mains se glisser sous la chemise de son homme. Il sentit ce dernier sursauter. Ses mains étaient froides, il pouvait les sentir se réchauffer au contact de son torse qui était si brûlant ce soir qu'il en fut surpris. Ses inquiétudes se turent lorsqu'il sentit son homme s'approprier ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait envie de sentir à nouveau ces lèvres sous les siennes qu'il eut du mal à retenir un râle sauvage de lui échapper.

Au lieu de cela, il laissa ses mains se perdrent dans le dos finement sculpté de son compagnon. Son homme semblait être sportif vu les muscles fins qui se dessinaient régulièrement et lissement sur son corps. Harry en fut satisfait bien malgré lui. Il sentit son homme rapprocher leurs deux corps, et bien qu'il souhaitât de tout son être se laisser aller dans ses bras, se perdre dans son étreinte, Harry savait que c'était risqué, qu'il risquait de tout découvrir, il ne pouvait en être autrement… Il voulait être sincère avec son homme, mais il avait si peur de perdre sa chaleur… Il ne pouvait pas… Il avait besoin de lui ! Il caressait ses pommettes de manière si affective que Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir sous ce traitement. C'est avec regret qu'il garda leurs corps à distance et qu'il continua les caresses suggestives qu'il faisait à son homme. Sa peau était si douce, on aurait cru du lait. Il aurait aimé connaître la teinte de sa peau. Il espéra que celle-ci soit aussi pâle que l'aube, aussi crémeuse et laiteuse. Bien sûr, son homme aurait pu avoir le teint basané que cela n'aurait rien changé à ses sentiments, il se délecterait de lui comme un chat lape malicieusement son lait. Il voulait goûter sa peau, mais il n'osait faire ce nouveau pas dans leur « relation ».

Harry crut défaillir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son homme se faire plus gourmande et quitter ses lèvres, qu'il avait tendrement titillées, pour se perdre dans son cou. Comme Harry aurait eu envie de lui faire subir le même sort ! Les yeux mi-clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, il errait dans une toute autre galaxie. Ces caresses étaient tout simplement fabuleuses. Il sentait qu'il allait se perdre sous peu si la torture ne cessait pas. Comme si son homme eut conscience de son état d'esprit, l'humidité de sa bouche quitta son cou pour s'emparer de ses mains tremblantes. Leurs mains étaient les seules parties de leurs corps qui se touchaient à présent, et bien que le traitement qu'elles subissaient en cet instant, était des plus plaisants, Harry en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de sentir chaque partie de son homme, de l'avoir près de lui !

C'est avec culot que Harry poussa son homme contre le mur solide qui se trouvait être derrière lui. Il avait besoin de le sentir ce soir. C'est sans gêne et plus par réflexe animal qu'il laissa son genou remonter jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son homme, qu'il eut l'immense joie de découvrir particulièrement durcie. Cette simple constatation l'excita bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. Son homme le désirait autant que lui le désirait, son corps le trahissait autant que celui de Harry. Il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait fort. Il exerça donc une pression plus forte sur l'élément convoité. Il sentit son homme trembler de tout son corps. Harry savait comme cette torture pouvait être douce et intenable à la fois.

Harry crut qu'il allait perdre pied lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son homme se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il sentait en ces doigts fébriles quelque chose de sauvage et de retenu, alors que leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse un peu plus brutale, un peu spasmodique. Son homme se saisissait de ses mèches pour ne pas se perdre, pour ne pas couler, mais aussi pour ne pas le brusquer, lui, Harry le sentait, alors que lui n'attendait qu'une seule chose en cet instant ; être brusqué.

Les mains de son homme se perdurent le long de son cou et se posèrent, affamées, sur son corps. Harry était trop perdu dans les sensations qu'il ressentait pour se rendre compte que son homme avait cessé de les caresser et qu'il était devenu aussi immobile qu'une statue de cire. Il laissa sa langue glisser le long de ce cou qu'il convoitait depuis que son homme avait posé les mains sur lui. Il crut mourir quand il le découvrit plus crémeux que son fromage blanc favori, et qu'il se délecta d' une saveur des plus appétissantes qu'il n'avait jamais goûtée jusqu'alors.

Sa hardiesse se fit si forte et son appétit si dévorant qu'il laissa ses mains se perdre vers ce point si dur qu'il l'obnubilait tant à présent, la preuve que son homme le voulait lui aussi. Il se mit à caresser cette chair tendue, comme un joaillier caresse ses pierres les plus précieuses, avant d'exercer des pressions un peu plus fortes et sentir cette grosseur vibrer au creux de sa main. Cette dernière pression fut accueillie par un râle sourd qui l'excita davantage encore. Harry savait qu'il allait exploser sous peu, et pour une fois, aucun sentiment de honte ou de culpabilité ne s'emparait de lui.

Il crut brièvement qu'il allait atteindre les portes de L'Eden, lorsqu'une poigne de fer l'éloigna de son homme. L'instant d'avant il était aux portes du paradis, et là, il sombrait dans les enfers. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son homme avait pris conscience de tout. Sa poigne ferme sur ses bras, qui lui laisserait très certainement des bleus, sa respiration haletante, mais surtout l'écart entre leurs deux corps, qui n'était peut-être pas si grand, mais que Harry ressentait comme des chaînes de montagnes qui se seraient élevées et interposées entre eux d'un coup, et qui auraient tout brisé, tout.

« Tu sais, c'est ça ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut même pas comme étant la sienne. Il se demanda même brièvement comment il était encore en état de parler.

Son homme ne lui répondit pas. Harry était au bord des larmes. Son homme devait le haïr à présent. Il devait être dégoûté de s'être laissé touché par un autre homme, mais surtout d'avoir touché un autre homme. Harry ne pouvait laisser la situation telle quelle. Il devait lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu se jouer de lui, qu'il était sincère, qu'il tenait à lui. Qu'il n'était pas juste un flirt pervers inavou ! Il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça !

« Je suis désol », reprit-il d'une voix presque mourante tant la douleur qu'il ressentait lui déchirait les entrailles, « Ne crois pas que je me sois joué de toi… Je suis sincère… Je tiens à toi… Je t'aime… »

Harry se surprit lui-même à ces paroles. En était-il donc arrivé à ce point de non-retour ? Etait-il donc amoureux de « son » homme à ce point-l ? Oui, fut la seule réponse que lui donna son cœur brisé. Il avait sentit la brise fraîche s'abattre sur lui, et il savait qu'il était seul à présent. Que l'homme avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses l'avait entendu mais qu'il ne souhaitait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui. Harry resta là un long moment, seul, seul avec son cœur brisé.

Harry était miséreux.

Il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis plusieurs nuits déjà. Il ne cessait de rêver de lui, de sa chaleur, pour se réveiller pantelant une fois conscient qu'un vent froid et glacé s'abattait sur lui et qu'il tentait de geler son cœur à tout jamais. Il n'osait plus dormir de peur de rêver, de peur de se réveiller le lendemain matin un peu plus vide qu'il ne l'avait été la veille. Il n'était plus que cela : vide. Il déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard complètement vidé de toute vitalité, de tout, il allait en cours et continuait à vivre comme une carapace vide. Il bougeait, il parlait, il mangeait, mais il ne sentait plus rien.

Il gardait les yeux constamment ouverts, fixant un point à l'horizon que lui-même n'aurait pu situer, de peur que s'il ne cligne qu' une seule fois des yeux, les sensations merveilleuses qu'il avait découvertes auprès de l'homme du placard ne resurgissent et ne le détruisent.

Il ne ressentait plus rien ou sa souffrance était si grande qu'il ne pouvait même plus la sentir réellement. Il sentait son cœur déchiré et son âme meurtrie se refermer sur eux-même afin de tenter de se panser, mais rien n'y ferait, la blessure était bien trop profonde. Une fois encore il avait cru être aimé, une fois encore il avait été rejeté. Son amour piétiné et bafoué. Il n'en pouvait plus. A quoi bon continuer ?

Il n'avait plus conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses amis semblaient lui parler, sûrement inquiets pour lui, mais il ne comprenait même pas leurs paroles. Il ne se rendait même plus compte des insultes dont Malefoy devait le gratifier quotidiennement, mais l'avait-il seulement vu cette semaine ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne vivait plus. Il souffrait. Son corps continuait à survivre mais lui, son âme, était une plaie béante.

Il avait bien reçu l'enveloppe rose qu'il avait toujours reçue après ses visites dans le placard. Il avait failli la brûler tant sa seule vue lui soulevait l'estomac, puis la douce odeur de tilleul qui s'en dégageait lui rappela son amie Morgane, et il l'ouvrit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le poème était presque pareil à ceux qu'il avait reçus précédemment, et il indiquait clairement le lieu du prochain rendez-vous. La classe des Charmes et Enchantements.

_« Doux jouvenceau apeuré,_

_Vos pieds devront vous mener,_

_Jusqu'à votre sœur Morgane le Fay,_

_Dans la salle enchantée.»_

_« Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, en soirée,_

_L'homme adoré sera convié,_

_A la douzième heure sonnée,_

_La porte sera scellée. »_

Harry savait qu'il ne lui servait à rien de se rendre à ce rendez-vous car malgré les paroles de Morgane, il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas, il ne viendrait plus jamais. Mais n'avait-il pas besoin de cette confirmation pour pouvoir aller de l'avant, pour pouvoir prendre conscience une fois pour toute de la rupture, du fait qu'on ne voulait plus de lui ? Mais l'avait-il jamais voulu après tout ? Il était donc résigné à se rendre au prochain rendez-vous et conspuait tous les dieux de la terre pour avoir organisé ce prochain rendez-vous une semaine après le précédent. Jamais il n'avait eu à attendre autant, et maintenant qu'il était au supplice, ils ajoutaient à sa peine. Mais s'il avait été chanceux dans sa vie, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait su… Il avait voulu y croire et voilà où il en était. Seul et brisé.

La semaine fut longue et laborieuse et Harry eut du mal à garder un suivi des jours qui passaient. Heureusement que le rendez-vous était pour samedi soir, car au moins, il savait que ses camarades lui rappelleraient samedi au matin qu'il ne devait pas se rendre en cours. Le samedi matin, ses camarades durent lui confirmer à plusieurs reprises que l'on était bien samedi car il oubliait tout simplement qu'il leur avait déjà posé la question. Alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle pour aller voir Hedwige, qui était la seule personne à ses côtés qu'il supportait vu qu'elle ne le regardait pas avec des yeux de cocker inquiet et qu'elle n'essayait pas de le faire parler, il fut bousculé par des filles de Serpentard qui ne s'excusèrent même pas, ô surprise, et qui chuchotaient de manière fort comploteuse. Pas que cela intéresse Harry de toute façon. Il les entendit juste dire qu'elles avaient hâte de la fête de ce soir et que Katarina serait ravie de son cadeau d'anniversaire, un moment seule à seul avec Drago Malefoy !

_Quelle chanceuse_ ! , pensa Harry ironique, même s'il dut admettre que Malefoy n'était très certainement pas un si mauvais cadeau que cela… Au moins une et un qui s'amuseraient bien ce soir… Harry se sentit sombrer un peu plus en se disant qu'il avait à présent des preuves du succès qu'avait Malefoy. C'est sûr que ce n'était très certainement pas à lui que ça arriverait. Harry soupira en s'éloignant d'elles. Il avait entendu dire que les Serpentard organisait une grande fête, à laquelle seuls les Serpentard étaient conviés, dans leur Salle Commune pour fêter les dix-huit ans d'une de leur camarade. Encore une fille à papa chéri de Mangemort. Grand bien leur fasse ! La seule chose à laquelle il aurait le droit ce soir serait un placard vide, froid et effrayant.

La journée passa comme les précédentes. A l'heure fatidique, Harry se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous. Il avait cru qu'il aurait plus de mal à s'y rendre, que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas, mais il était là, toujours aussi vide, face à cette nouvelle tapisserie de Morgane. Son cœur était si flétri qu'il ne put contempler dignement cette nouvelle somptuosité qu'il avait sous les yeux. Morgane portait aujourd'hui une robe jaune pâle, si pâle, qu'elle lui donnait presque un teint hâlé. Cette robe était assez légère, presque transparente. Elle virevoltait, telles des vagues sur une mer calme, poussée par une brise chaude. Les cheveux de la fée suivaient les mêmes pas de danse, et ses boucles soyeuses se déroulaient avec volupté, et sous ce soleil éclatant qui éclairait toute la tapisserie d'une onde dorée, ses cheveux avaient presque la teinte brillante de l'or. Elle était debout, droite et glorieuse, entourée d'un champ haut de blés et d'orges mêlés. Les épis de ces céréales étaient emmêlés avec soin et esthétisme dans sa chevelure et formaient comme un diadème sur le haut de son front. Ces teintes estivales, cette myriade de dorées, faisaient ressortir les yeux ensorceleurs de la fée, des yeux d'un violet profond mais lumineux, des yeux d'améthyste. Ses lèvres, toujours d'un rouge marqué, souriaient, elles souriaient à la fin de l'été. Souriaient-elles à la fin d'une histoire ? D'un Amour ?

Pourquoi les tapisseries de Morgane étaient-elles toujours en opposition avec le cœur de Harry ? Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse sur ces tapisseries, pourquoi y faisait-il si bon alors que Harry était malheureux, qu'il avait si froid ? Il posa délicatement sa tête sur la tapisserie, son front sur l'épaule dénudée de la fée et expira lourdement. Il lui fallait y aller.

Il souleva lentement la tenture, avec une grande délicatesse, comme pour dire adieu avec respect à sa fée, et il ouvrit avec grande précaution la porte en bois qui se trouvait derrière. Il savait qu'il ouvrait cette porte pour la dernière fois.

Il referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus comme pour y trouver le courage nécessaire, conscient pourtant que Morgane devait très certainement être déjà partie. Il tendit les mains, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, et toucha le mur. Ses mains prirent une teinte rosée, une teinte si chaudes alors qu'elles étaient gelées. Rien ne se produisit et il restait là, les mains collées au mur, la tête vide, le regard absent, attendant tout simplement.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, ou alors un instant peut-être seulement, depuis qu'il avait posé les mains sur le mur quand il sentit le vent froid se manifester sur son corps meurtri. Il ne sentit même pas le froid qu'il l'envahissait à chaque fois que le placard se fermait, son corps étant très certainement à présent un bloc de glace.

Il retira ses mains du mur et se retourna pour partir. C'était fini.

Un instant il crut entendre un murmure et sentir quelque chose l'agripper par le pull. Il se retourna vivement, et se maudit immédiatement de l'avoir fait. Vide. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien derrière lui ! Comment aurait-il pu en autre autrement ? Toujours et encore du vide !

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, prenant appuis contre la porte. Il ramena ses genoux à son torse et les serra convulsivement. Comme il se détestait ! Bien qu'il n'avait cessé de se dire que l'homme du placard, l'homme qu'il aimait tant, ne viendrait pas, une partie de lui, folle, avait gardé l'espoir qu'il viendrait quand même. Qu'il lui donnerait quand même une chance vu tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Quel imbécile il avait ét ! N'avait-il pas été clair par ses gestes et par son mutisme la fois précédente ? Il ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec Harry ! Il devait le haïr à l'heure actuelle, il devait le détester pour ces moments passés ensemble. Il devait se sentir trahi, humilié, sali… Le seul sentiment qui devait régner en lui était le dégoût… Ou pire, l'indifférence… Oui… Il l'avait sûrement déjà oubli !

Harry se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la perte de son parrain, Sirius, qu'il chérissait tant. N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux, d'être chéri, d'être aim ? Cela lui était-il donc interdit ? Devait-il constamment perdre tous ceux qui lui importaient ? La vie était injuste avec lui ! Mais ne le savait-il pas déj ? Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, comme il se haïssait pour cela ! Pourquoi continuer à y croire ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre en vain ?

Des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il en soit réellement conscient, sans qu'il y accorde plus d'intérêt. Pourquoi les essuierait-il ? Elles étaient la preuve flagrante de sa faiblesse, elles prouvaient à elles seules que sa vie ne valait rien, qu'elle ne signifiait rien, ni à lui, ni à personne.

Il resta là longtemps à pleurer en silence, laissant ses larmes couler, espérant qu'elles finiraient par se tarir pour toujours. Comment faisait-il pour avoir encore des larmes à verser après toutes celles qu'il avait déjà inondé ses joues ? Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était endormi dans le placard, ses larmes coulant toujours dans son sommeil. Il ne prit pas plus conscience des bras chauds et réconfortants de sa fée qui se posaient sur lui comme sur un oisillon fragile. La fée déposa un baiser aimant sur le front fiévreux, meurtri et marqué à jamais, de son protégé.

Pourtant, dans son sommeil sans songes, Harry croyait qu'il était à nouveau seul. Il était persuadé maintenant qu'il le serait à tout jamais. Qui pourrait bien vouloir de lui ? Il ne lui restait plus rien. Il était vide. Il était détruit. Il était seul.

Voici donc la fin de ce nouveau chapitre… Alors ??? Qu'en avez-vous pens ??? Mon pauvre petit Harry… Mais pourquoi le faire souffrir ainsi ??? Pauvre petite chose qu'il est… TT

**J'espère que vous serez tous de tout cœur avec lui et que vous serez là pour le soutenir !!!!**

**A bientôt !!!! ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont été lire ma fic de Yu-Gi-Oh et qui l'ont « reviewée » !!! ****C'est super gentil !!! **


	10. Chapitre X

**Au placard**

Auteur: BabyDracky/Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash **(Relations entre hommes, sortez d'ici si vous n'aimez pas) **Fic classée** PG17.**

Disclamers: L'œuvre de « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme JK Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques à cet univers !

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot : Coucou à tous. Pas de retard cette fois. Eh oui, j'ai réussi à écrire la suite. Bien entendu, les encouragements de BabyDracky y sont pour quelque chose. Donc, voilà la suite.

Réponses aux reviews :

BabyDracky :

**Bonjour à tous!!!!!**

**Avant toute chose, je voulais m'excuser du retard de la mise en ligne de ce chapitre… Nico me l'a fait parvenir depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais je n'ai eu le temps de répondre aux reviews plus tôt, et j'ai été absente quelques jours… Désolée… Et en plus, une fois que j'ai pu trouver le temps de le faire, a méchamment refusé de coopérer!!! Toutefois, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de AP ! **

**Je remercie les très nombreuses personnes qui ont « reviewé » le chapitre précédent et qui m'ont fait part de leur tristesse quant au pauvre sort de notre cher Harry. Je sais que le chapitre précédent a été particulièrement dur pour notre « petit » Harry… Mais n'en tenez pas rigueur à un pauvre petit auteur comme moi, j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre ! ;p Merci de votre compassion et de votre soutien pour notre Survivant ! Créons donc le clan des anti-blondinets arrogants et méchants !!!**

**Onarluca :** Merci de ta compassion pour Harry ! Ira-t-il mieux dans ce chapitre ? Rien n'est moins sûr !

**L'ange de l'apocalypse : **èé ! Oh, on essaie honteusement de faire passer l'auteur pour une sans cœur !!! C'est pas moi qui l'ai jeté le pauvre petit Harry à ce que je sache, non !!!! C'set Drago le vilain de l'histoire !!! A bas, Drago !!!! (Comment as-tu su que j'aimais l'Orangina, toi ?)

**Anagrammes :** Merci de ta review ! Contente que ut aimes cette fic… Un nouveau chapitre…

**Lunny :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! Je te rassure de suite, cette fic n'aura pas une fin shakespearienne… Mais je ne sais pas si Harry va s'en remettre de sitôt… !

**Celine.s :** Pourquoi ??? Bonne question… Je ne sais vraiment pas moi-même… Je dois être un peu sadique sur les bords, je présume…

**Mifibou :** Contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent… J'ai moi-même pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! ;) Morgane ? Une mauvaise fée ? C'est un peu réducteur… Morgane est loin d'être méchante, en tout cas, en lisant les contes de la Table Ronde, personnellement, je ne la perçois pas du tout comme ça ! Au contraire, je la trouve beaucoup plus aimante et beaucoup plus sincère que Viviane ou encore Guenièvre… Je ne sais pas… C'est sûrement une question de « feeling »… en tout cas, c'est un personnage ambigu que j'apprécie tout particulièrement !

**Momo13 :** Merci de ta review et de tes larmes que je pense sincères ! ;) Drago va-t-il être torturé ??? Tu le verras bien en lisant ce nouveau chapitre… Personnellement, je pense aussi qu'il mériterait ! èé

**Namasta :** La fin de cette histoire ??? Bonne question… Eh bien, elle viendra quand elle viendra… La réaction de Drago ??? Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu vas l'avoir dans ce chapitre ! ;) Drago ? Coucher de droite à gauche ? Oh ! Le saligaud !

**Sealunis :** Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Oui… Je le pense aussi !!! Comment peut-on faire souffrir Harry de la sorte ? C'est scandaleux !!! Que ça ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite ! ;)

**Céline402 : **Merci beaucoup de tes gentilles paroles ! Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu malgré sa teneur en larmes ! ;)

**Zed Oras :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments !!! Contente que tu aies aimé malgré le traitement difficile que subit Harry… J'ai honte… C'est de ma faute…

**Minerve :** Pour répondre à ta question ; « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! »… et moi Harry, je l'aime bien ! ;) Quant à ta deuxième question, je pense que tu trouveras la réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Bises !

**Dianael :** Merci beaucoup de tes gentils compliments et de ton « enthousiasme »… Certes, Harry aurait bien besoin qu'on le console là… Mais serait-il consolé dans ce nouveau chapitre ? Comment pourront-ils se « voir » à nouveau… eh bien, peut-être des réponses dans le chapitre à venir ! ;)

**Frite12 :** Je sais, je sais… Le chapitre précédent fut douloureux… Pauvre petit Harry abandonné à son triste sort… Mais… « Son » homme agira-t-il mieux dans ce nouveau chapitre ? Allez savoir… Bises bien sucrées ! ;)

**Lalouve :** Me faire pardonner ??? Mais c'est pas moi !!!! C'est injuste de me mettre ça sur le dos !!! C'set tout de la faute de Drago !!! Je proteste !!!

**Clochette :** C'est déjà très gentil à toi d'avoir laissé une review ! ;) J'espère que tu liras les prochains chapitres et qu'ils te plairont tout autant !

**Alexiel :** oui… C'est triste… Y'a pas d'autre mot… Etait-il seul ? Ne l'était-il pas ? Je crois que tu réponse tu trouveras dans ce nouveau chapitre ! ;)

**Rony Dany :** Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de « reviewer » tous les chapitres un à un… Cela me fait vraiment énormément plaisir ! Ainsi nous pouvons connaître tes sentiments sur tout le déroulement de l'histoire ! ;) Et puis ce ne sont pas de toutes petites reviews de rien du tout !!!! C'est ADORABLE ! Je suis contente que le système d'écriture d'une fic à deux mains te plaise, nous, de notre côté, prenons en tout cas beaucoup de plaisir à la faire ! Tu as tout à fait raison, j'écris principalement sur Harry et Nico, sur Drago ! En tout cas, tu nous flattes vraiment de tes si gentils et si nombreux compliments ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic te plaise tant ! C'est vrai que « mon » Harry est très tendre… C'est un peu le côté doux qui lui manque dans l'histoire originale je trouve… Mais bon… C'est sûrement parce que je suis moi-même une grande romantique dans l'âme ! ;) Oh… Oui, je sais… C'est dur pour Harry ce dernier chapitre… TT Désolée… J'ai « un peu » honte de le faire souffrir comme ça… Un chapitre heureux ??? Hum… Well… je ne me prononcerai pas et c'est Nico qui vient de l'écrire alors je réfute toute responsabilité ! ;) Tu croyais que c'était la fin ??? Oh, non !!! On finirait pas comme ça quand même !!! Faire une autre fic à nous deux ??? On n'en a jamais parlé, mais peut-être lorsque celle-ci sera finie… Je ne sais pas trop s'il y a beaucoup de fics à deux mains, mais je trouve le fonctionnement très sympathique et surtout enrichissant !!! Sinon, je vais bientôt participer à une fic écrite à plusieurs personnes sur un couple un peu plus atypique, j'écris le premier chapitre… C'set pour bientôt ! Bisous tout plein et MERCI BEAUCOUP pour toutes tes si gentilles reviews !!!!!

**Zeynel :** Merci !!! Tu dois bien être la seule ici à avoir compris que je n'étais en rien responsable pour la souffrance de Harry, mais qu'il fallait s'en prendre à Drago ! Contente de voir que tu apprécies « ma » Morgane !

**Flore :** Salut toi ! Eh oui… On ne se refait pas… Que serait une fic de BabyDracky sans tilleul ??? Une pâle copie, c'est moi qui te le dis !!! je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… Je pense aussi que parmi toutes nos chères amies dessinatrices, certaines devraient se mettre à la tâche pour illustrer les tapisseries de Morgane… Nous avons d'ailleurs Nico qui a pris l'initiative et qui a déjà fait 3 illustrations de « ma » Morgane !!!! je les mettrai sous peu sur mon site ! ;) Drago ? Faire des bêtises avec cette fille ??? Quelle idée !!!! Moi ? Sadique ??? Je te ferai remarquer que c'est Drago qui s'est conduit comme un goujat, pas moi !!!! Bisous !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Merci beaucoup ! C'set vraiment très gentil ce que vous me dites et je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement touchée par vos propos concernant « ma » Morgane. C'est vrai que Morgane est un personnage que j'apprécie tout particulièrement et qui m'inspire beaucoup. Je suis donc ravie de voir que d'autres que moi apprécient son apparition dans cette fic ! Merci beaucoup ! Morgane aura-t-elle un rôle plus important ? Je ne saurais vous le dire ! ;)

**Clôtho :** Beaucoup de questions très chère… Malheureusement, je ne peux fournir aucune réponse satisfaisante… Désolée ! ;p J'espère tout de même que ce nouveau chapitre t'en apportera tout de même quelques une !

**Gayana :** Merci beaucoup de ce merveilleux compliment que tu m'as fait, il me touche énormément, vraiment ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à apprécier ! Bises !

**Julia Aris :** Mouais… J'ai comme l'impression que le respect envers les auteurs se perd de nos jours… Ah, ces jeunes… En tout cas, je tenais à me défendre… je n'y suis pour rien, moi, si Harry souffre ! Il faut s'en prendre à drago !!! Si, si… Je t'assure ! ;p

**Lily et Aure :** Merci de votre review ! Vous avez de la chance, pour une fois la suite ne se sera pas trop faite atte,ndre ! ;p

**Vif d'Or :** Ah ! Oui… eh bien… Promis… On essaiera de ne plus traîner pour les chapitres, parce que ne plus martyriser les persos… C'set tout bonnement impossible pour nous ! ;p Bisous ma grande!

**Cyrano :** Eh bien… C'est tout à fait normal que l'on te réponde ! ;) Ca nous fait aussi très plaisir que tu nous « reviewes » ! Oui… Les choses tristes sont souvent belles à la fois… Quelle paradoxe… Drago Malefoy avoir des regrets ??? Hum… Bonne question !

**Oxaline :** Merci de cette gentille review ! Désolée de t'avoir fait presque pleurer… Ca n'était point le but ! ;) Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes descriptions de Morgane te plaisent ! C'est vrai que c'est un perso que j'apprécie énormément. Alors si aux yeux des autres je la présente bien, je ne epux qu'en être heureuse !!! Merci !!!

**Tinkerbell Snape :** Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, chose dont je ne doute pas ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous. 

Au placard !

Chapitre 10

Drago ne savait même pas comment il était retourné à Poudlard. Il avait marché machinalement dans le couloir du passage secret menant au château. Il était vidé, dégoûté. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. La personne qu'il « voyait », qu'il embrassait, qu'il touchait dans ce placard avait toujours été un homme. Et pire encore, cet homme était au courant qu'il était lui-même un homme. Drago s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et restait les yeux ouverts, à regarder le plafond. Son regard était vide. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait trahir. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que c'était un homme ? Il avait été tellement convaincu que la personne qui lui procurait un tel plaisir était une belle jeune fille. Mais la réalité lui était tombée dessus d'un coup.

Drago ne faisait même pas attention aux appels de ces camarades. Il avait passé le dimanche à dormir sans donner d'explications à ses amis. Il n'arrivait pas à se lever et à aller affronter les autres élèves de Poudlard tout en sachant que parmi les garçons se cachait celui du placard. Le Serpentard ne s'était levé que pour prendre une douche, n'aimant pas se sentir sale et fiévreux comme il l'était en ce moment. Comble de tout, il avait attrapé la grippe à cause de la pluie. Mais après tout, cela lui faisait une bonne excuse pour ne pas affronter le monde extérieur. Il s'était regardé dans la glace de la salle de bains, découvrant ses traits tirés par la maladie mais aussi à cause de la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il avait eu du mal à dormir le samedi soir, se levant sans cesse pour aller vomir. Drago ne savait même plus si c'était à cause de sa grippe ou le fait d'avoir embrassé un garçon qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état.

Inquiet, ses camarades de chambre avaient été voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle soigne Drago. Celui-ci n'avait pas voulu rester à l'infirmerie, préférant le confort de son lit malgré les avertissements de l'infirmière. Cependant, elle n'avait pas insisté plus quand elle eut remarqué que le Serpentard était au bord des larmes, fait très rare venant de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue. Drago s'était maudit pour sa faiblesse mais mettait ça sur le compte de la maladie, voulant ignorer que c'était plutôt à cause de l'homme du placard. Plus il essayait d'ignorer ce qui se passait, plus il n'y arrivait pas. Ca le hantait. Blaise avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui parler mais il l'avait superbement ignoré en faisant semblant de dormir. Le dimanche soir, il avait entendu une conversation entre ses amis fait qui l'avait mis dans un état encore plus lamentable.

« Drago est bizarre en ce moment, avait dit Blaise, il réagit étrangement. Je me demande comment il a fait pour attraper la grippe alors qu'il nous a dit qu'il n'était pas du tout sorti samedi. »

Drago s'était encore plus emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Il n'avait pas prévu que Blaise se rendrait compte de quelque chose mais pour le moment, il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier. Après tout, il pouvait bien prétendre qu'il avait attrapé froid avant samedi. Ca aurait été aussi plausible.

Tout le reste de la semaine, Drago ne suivit pas un seul cours, n'arrivant toujours pas à sortir du lit sauf pour faire sa toilette. Il se sentait mal et il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser la scène du placard. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se faire manipuler et surtout qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur à part avec ses amis. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il y allait avoir une grande fête pour les 18 ans de Katarina. Apparemment, d'après les dire de Blaise, elle s'était imaginée passer un moment avec lui. Cependant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Certes, il allait beaucoup mieux mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à voir du monde. Il se sentait fatigué. Il se sentait bien quand il était dans son lit. On lui apportait à manger et il n'avait rien à faire. Cependant, il allait devoir bientôt retourner en cours et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Alors qu'il rangeait ses vêtements qu'il avait éparpillés un peu partout depuis une semaine, fait très rare venant de Drago, il vit quelque chose tomber de la poche de sa robe. Il découvrit avec le plus grand désarroi que c'était une lettre bleue. Il lâcha sa robe qui couvrit l'enveloppe. Il resta un moment à regarder le vêtement se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il souleva quand même sa robe et la posa sur un cintre pour ensuite la ranger dans son armoire, laissant l'enveloppe à terre. Puis il se retourna et la regarda de loin. Que devait-il faire ? La ramasser et l'ouvrir ou la déchirer ? Il s'était décidé à ne pas aller au prochain rendez-vous. Il ne devait pas y retourner. Ne plus revoir cet homme, ses mains, sa bouche. Drago se sentait perdu alors qu'il repensait à la douceur dont son inconnu avait fait preuve durant toutes ces rencontres. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise mais il n'arrivait pas à nier qu'il avait aimé ces caresses et bien plus que si ça avait été une fille qui lui avait faites.

Il observa un moment la lettre puis s'avança pour la ramasser. Dès qu'il eut pris la lettre, il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir sur Pansy, qui lui sauta au cou, et Katarina qui paraissait assez timide de le voir. Il cacha vite la lettre dans sa poche et essaya de se dégager de Parkinson.

« Drago, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Demanda Pansy. Tu nous as manquéééééééééé. »

« Oui, oui, ça va » Grommela Drago.

Il avait réussi à se tenir loin d'elle durant une semaine puisqu'elle avait eu trop peur d'attraper sa grippe. Drago se dégagea de Pansy et regarda ces autres amis et Katarina. Elle lui souriait mais était visiblement gênée. Elle lui fit un signe de main mais il resta impassible. Drago se dit qu'elle était jolie. Après tout, ce n'aurait été pas si mal de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle lui ferait peut-être oublier le fait qu'il avait embrassé un homme, qu'il l'avait caressé, qu'il. . .Drago chassa ses pensées. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à lui maintenant. Il s'avança vers Katarina et se força à lui sourire.

« Alors comme ça, tu as 18 ans aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Drago tout en lui prenant la main.

« Oui » Répondit-elle avec timidité et rougissante quand il lui fit un baise-main.

« Bon anniversaire alors » Lui dit Drago en lui faisant un sourire charmeur et lâchant sa main.

« Tu. . . tu seras présent à la fête ce soir ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde » Répondit Drago.

« Bien, alors. . . à ce soir »

Drago fit un signe de main à Katarina pour lui dire au revoir. Pansy qui était restée en retrait, prit le bras de Drago avec un sourire.

« Elle voulait absolument t'inviter elle-même » Fit Pansy.

Drago regarda Pansy avec surprise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle passait déjà la porte du dortoir. Dire qu'il avait prévu de ne pas aller à cette fête. C'était raté. Mais ça lui changerait peut-être les idées après tout. Et puis passer la soirée avec une jolie fille n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir quand il sentit à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle un papier. Bien sûr, la lettre. Il avait presque réussi à l'oublier. Il la prit et la regarda un moment. Que devait-il faire ? Encore une fois la scène du placard revint dans son esprit et d'un coup, il déchira l'enveloppe et la mit dans la poubelle. Il allait sortir, la main sur la poignée quand il retourna sur ses pas et prit les deux morceaux de la lettre. Après tout, il pouvait bien voir quand était ce fameux rendez-vous. Et puis, si ça trouvait, il avait peut-être déjà eu lieu puisqu'il n'avait pas regardé tout de suite quand il avait reçu la lettre. Il prit les deux morceaux de la feuille, les recolla, souffla un bon coup, puis la regarda.

Le rendez-vous était ce soir à minuit. Il resta un moment planté au milieu du dortoir. Pourquoi avait-il regardé cette lettre ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée dans cette poubelle ? Il aurait dû la brûler. Et pourtant, il avait été curieux. Il avait espéré que le rendez-vous soit déjà passé et qu'il n'aurait plus rien à regretter. Mais il devait se dérouler le soir même. Et le doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Drago. Non, il n'allait pas y aller. Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il allait juste passer une bonne soirée, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, à s'amuser et ne plus penser à cet homme. Il ouvrit brusquement le tiroir de sa commode et mit sans douceur la lettre du placard, puis sortit du dortoir.

La journée fut assez pénible pour Drago. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la soirée, à l'homme du placard. Il n'arrivait pas à se vider l'esprit. Il avait aperçu de loin Potter qui semblait complètement à côté de la plaque. A croire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait été embêter le balafré, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le courage. Puis, la fête d'anniversaire commença dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Drago s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion. Après tout, il devait se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il s'avança vers Katarina et lui sourit. Elle rougit dès qu'elle le vit.

« Salut Drago » Fit-elle en gloussant.

« Bonsoir, répondit Drago avec douceur, encore une fois je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. »

Les personnes qui étaient avec elle s'éloignèrent un peu de Drago et Katarina et les laissèrent tous les deux seuls. Les autres s'amusaient, dansaient, buvaient. Drago invita Katarina à s'asseoir et lui prit la main. Drago s'aperçut qu'elles étaient douces mais pas aussi douces que celles de l'homme du placard. Il se mit une claque mentale pour avoir pensé à ça en présence de cette jolie fille. Il ne devait se concentrer que sur elle. Il caressa doucement ses longs cheveux bruns et regarda ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« Tu es vraiment très jolie. » Lui murmura Drago à l'oreille.

Katarina gloussa un peu. Drago semblait penser que c'était une grande caractéristique des filles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles soient aussi sottes. Drago l'invita dans son dortoir pour être plus tranquille. A y penser, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il n'avait rien de bien précis en tête. Elle le suivit, sa main dans la sienne et ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir. Il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit et se mit à côté. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était étrange qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Mais ça ne l'avait pas gêné quand il avait cru que le garçon du placard était en fait une fille. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il ne pensait plus qu'à cet homme. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier. Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était déjà 23 heures 55. S'il faisait vite, il avait le temps d'y aller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pensait qu'à ça. Après tout, il voulait tout de même savoir qui était cet homme. Peut-être pour lui faire mal ou pour comprendre, il ne savait pas. Il se détacha vivement de Katarina qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Je suis désolé, je. . . J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Je m'excuse vraiment. »

Drago partit avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il courut presque dans les couloirs, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi courrait-il comme ça ? Il avait laissé une des plus jolies filles de l'école pour aller voir si l'homme du placard était revenu. Il voulait se frapper d'être aussi idiot. Il s'arrêta de courir quand il remarqua une statue représentant un ange et pas n'importe quel ange, toujours le même. Toujours ce visage doux, son corps à demi-nu, son torse finement musclé. La statue tourna la tête vers Drago et lui sourit. Drago regarda l'heure. Il était minuit cinq. L'ange tendit la main vers Drago et celui-ci la prit. Il se sentit basculer vers la statue. Il se retrouva dans le noir. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et il ne toucha pas le mur.

Il avança à tâtons et vit de loin des mains illuminées de rose. Drago traversa à toute vitesse le placard pour pouvoir l'étreindre. Il était venu. Il devait certainement l'avoir attendu. Drago s'approcha de l'homme près de lui et s'apprêta à attraper sa manche.

« Ne m'en veux pas. . . Fit Drago alors que sa main attrapait le vide et que l'homme disparaissait. »

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, à attendre que lui aussi reparte. Après quelques minutes, il se retrouva hors du placard devant la statue de Gabriel. Celui-ci le regardait avec malice. Drago retourna à son dortoir encore plus troublé qu'avant. C'était mal et pourtant il était retourné dans ce placard. Il arriva dans la Salle Commune et remarqua que tout le monde le regardait avec un certain mépris, en particulier les filles. Les garçons n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Pansy s'avança rageusement vers Drago, l'air très furieuse et faisant presque trembler le sol. Drago avait presque envie de reculer. Il savait un à peu près ce qu'il l'attendait. Il avait laissé tomber Katarina sans aucune explication et en plus, il était partit retrouver un homme, mais ça heureusement, ils ne le savaient pas. Drago sentait le coup venir mais n'essaya pas d'éviter la claque de Pansy. Il l'avait méritée mais il aurait pensé que Pansy aurait été ravie qu'il n'aille pas plus loin avec Katarina, après tout, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle l'aimait. C'était-il trompé ?

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur, fit Pansy avec colère, oser laisser tomber une fille le jour de son anniversaire. »

Drago s'aperçut bien vite que Katarina était en train de pleurer, entourée de ses amies qui essayaient de la consoler. Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles si compliquées ? Avec l'homme du placard, il n'avait pas ce genre de complications même s'il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Cependant, il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Comment arrivait-il à penser si facilement qu'il préférait être en compagnie de cet homme plutôt que d'une fille ? Mais après tout, cela lui paraissait moins compliqué et il s'était aperçu qu'avec Katarina il n'avait pas ressenti le même désir qu'avec cet homme. Il n'y avait pas eu cette petite décharge électrique qu'il avait ressentie avec lui. Avec Katarina, ça lui avait paru plat et sans intérêt. Ces baisers avec elle n'avaient pas été aussi passionnés qu'avec son homme et c'est une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à la quitter. Drago ne chercha même pas à répondre à Pansy et monta directement dans son dortoir.

Drago commençait à se déshabiller quand il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui était entré. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il se mit dans son lit et quand il voulut fermer le rideau, il fut arrêté par Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Drago, visiblement énervé de ne pas pouvoir tout de suite se coucher.

« Je voulais te parler. » Répondit Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit de Drago.

« Je ne t'ai pas permis de t'asseoir sur mon lit. Maintenant dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux et laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Ne sois pas si agressif, Drago. Depuis une semaine tu es exécrable avec tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu as été malade ou pour autre chose mais ça ne te réussit pas. »

« Ma vie ne te regarde pas, Blaise. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je voudrais dormir. »

Blaise ne bougea pas et regarda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Drago était exaspéré par l'attitude de son camarade. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler et certainement pas de ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

« Drago, je ne comprends pas, comment tu as pu laisser tomber une fille comme Katarina ? Tu es parti sans un mot. Tu avais déjà prévu de voir quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ? Dans le placard par exemple ? »

« Pour la dernière fois Blaise, fit Drago avec colère et commençant à perdre patience, si tu ne te mêles pas de ce qui te regarde, je te jure de te jeter un sort. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. »

Drago se glissa dans ses draps et tourna le dos à Blaise. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par lui. Tant pis pour ses rideaux, il les fermerait après que Zabini soit parti. De toute façon, il ne resterait pas à camper sur son lit toute la nuit. Drago sentit après quelques secondes son lit remonter et les pas de Blaise s'éloigner. Il resta un moment à regarder le mur en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi désagréable ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Drago se leva brusquement et ferma ses rideaux. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Ce soir, il avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il avait été rejoindre celui qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'aller voir et il avait laissé tomber celle avec qui il aurait dû passer une superbe soirée.

Cet homme l'avait-il changé à ce point ? Sur le coup, de savoir qu'il s'était fait ainsi trahir l'avait profondément bouleversé mais pourtant, il y était retourné. Il regrettait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Il aurait voulu parler un peu plus avec lui ou. . . Drago ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire avec lui. Qu'est-ce que Drago ressentait vis-à-vis de lui ? Il ne savait pas. Il était tiraillé entre sa conscience qui lui disait que c'était mal et dégoûtant ce qu'il avait fait mais il y avait aussi son cœur qui lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une émotion aussi forte avec personne et peu importait que ce soit une fille ou non.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Drago essayait de se rappeler la voix de cet homme. Il avait l'impression de la connaître. Il savait qu'il portait des lunettes aussi mais qui portait des lunettes dans cette école. Il devrait faire plus attention et regarder qui ça pouvait être. Drago était décidé à savoir qui se cachait derrière cet homme. Le Serpentard s'endormit après un long moment. Il se posait vraiment beaucoup de questions.

Drago se réveilla le lendemain, les yeux un peu embrouillés. Il avait réussi à s'endormir à quatre heures du matin. Il se leva et s'empressa de prendre une douche et d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner pour essayer de savoir qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière l'homme du placard. Après une longue douche qui le détendit bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il s'habilla et descendit dans la Salle Commune. A son arrivée, il remarqua que les autres Serpentard n'avait toujours pas digéré son comportement face à Katarina. Ils ne comprenaient certainement pas ce qui lui avait pris. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il se demandait toujours ce qui lui arrivait. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et sortit de la Salle Commune. Il sentait l'enveloppe qui donnait le prochain rendez-vous du placard. Il était arrivé heureusement à temps. Il pourrait y retourner la prochaine fois. A cette pensée, Drago se disait vraiment qu'il avait changé. Avant jamais il ne se serait embêté à retrouver quelqu'un. Il se fichait bien de savoir avec qui il était du moment que ça le mette en valeur.

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et passa près de Potter qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Le Survivant regardait ses pieds et était sans ses deux amis. Cela étonna quelque peu Drago qui le voyait rarement sans eux. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table et suivit du regard Potter. A voir le visage de ce dernier, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi et d'après ses yeux rouges, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait dû pleurer. Cela fit sourire Drago intérieurement. Qu'était-il arrivé au Survivant pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Une peine de cœur peut-être, quoi que ce serait plutôt étonnant venant de lui. Drago se serait bien levé pour aller un peu embêter le Survivant. Après tout, plus le balafré était malheureux et plus ça lui plaisait.

Mais Drago se retint et commença à manger, un étrange sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Il détourna son regard de Potter pour regarder toutes les tables sauf celle de Gryffondor. Il doutait fortement que son inconnu soit de Gryffondor. Il refusait catégoriquement d'y croire. Il regarda la table des Serdaigle qui comme toujours était la première à être pleine et chercha quelqu'un qui portait des lunettes. Il n'avait que deux indices, ses lunettes et sa voix. Il faudrait qu'il s'approche de plus près pour les écouter. Cela allait être plus difficile qu'il le pensait.

Drago venait de remarquer qu'il y avait plus d'hommes qui portaient des lunettes qu'il ne le pensait. C'était plutôt incroyable. Il en avait repéré au moins sept chez les Serdaigle, tout en éliminant bien sûr les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. C'était impossible que ce soit des personnes si jeunes. La voix de l'inconnu était bien trop grave. Et d'ailleurs, l'homme du placard était plus petit et plus frêle que lui, c'était de grands détails à prendre en compte. Chez les Pouffsouffle, ils étaient cinq et chez les Serpentard beaucoup moins, ils n'étaient que trois. Cela n'étonnait guère Drago qu'ils soient si peu nombreux. Peu d'entre eux osaient se montrer avec une paire de lunettes. Eh bien, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'au Serpentard à éliminer les moins probables mais il lui faudrait être très attentif. Sa vue des autres tables fut cachée par l'arrivée de Blaise qui se mit en face de lui.

« Salut Drago, fit Blaise, ça va mieux qu'hier ? »

Drago grogna, n'étant pas très heureux de s'être fait interrompre de la sorte. Surtout que la Grande Salle était le meilleur endroit pour observer les autres puisque tout le monde y entrait au moins pour les repas. Drago regarda Blaise, mécontent.

« D'accord, reprit Zabini, je vois que ça ne va pas mieux. Il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Quand même, laisser tomber Katarina, c'est vraiment fort, surtout venant de toi. »

« Au risque de me répéter et de commencer à perdre patience, je te redis encore une fois que ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. J'ai mes raisons et elles ne regardent que moi. »

Sans un autre mot, Drago se leva, laissant Blaise à ses questions. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait. Avec tout, ça il ne pouvait plus essayer de retrouver l'inconnu du placard. En sortant de la Grande Salle, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Il remarqua avec horreur que c'était encore Potter. Décidément, il n'arrêtait pas de se cogner contre lui.

« Potter, tu peux pas faire attention, grommela Drago. T'as vraiment besoin d'une autre paire de lunettes. »

La phrase de Drago fit tilt dans sa tête. C'est vrai que Potter portait des lunettes lui aussi. Mais non, c'était impossible que ce soit lui. C'était complètement inconcevable. Il chassa bien vite cette idée et reporta son attention sur le Survivant. Il avait la tête baissée et ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Potter, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser et me regarder quand je te parle. C'est vraiment impoli. Mais après tout, à quoi devrais-je m'attendre de ta part. »

Le Survivant ne répondait toujours pas et Drago se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Potter de ne pas répliquer, quoiqu'en ce moment il ait une attitude des plus bizarres. Drago soupira, mieux valait qu'il laisse tomber, ça ne valait pas la peine qu'il perde son temps avec un cadavre ambulant. Il avait d'autres hiboux à fouetter et en particulier retrouver son inconnu du placard. Drago partit, laissant Potter en plan devant la Grande Salle. Tout ça n'allait pas être facile. Trouver l'homme du placard allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que ça lui avait paru au début. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller demander directement si c'était lui.

Drago retourna dans son dortoir dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à son problème. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il prit l'enveloppe qui était dans sa poche et regarda la date du prochain rendez-vous. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit. Il regarda la lettre et soupira de soulagement. La rencontre aurait lieu dans trois jours. D'ici là, il aurait le temps de chercher qui était son inconnu et d'avoir un peu plus d'indices.

_**Voilà, finiiiiiii. Pour une fois, j'ai mis beaucoup moins de temps que la dernière fois. Encouragez Babydracky pour la suite. Ah et pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, un jour, je ferais la suite de Confessions. Je vais essayer le plus tôt possible. Bisousssssssssssssssssssss à tous. **_


End file.
